Sex, Drugs, and Money
by haruka4676
Summary: Matthew Williams is a servant at the Beilschmidt household, against his will, along with his brother Alfred. There's just two things: 1 he's in debt to the mafia and 2 he's in love with his boss, and that means lots and lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 1

Summary: Matthew Williams is a servant at the Beilschmidt household (against his will), along with his brother Alfred. There's just two things; 1) he's in debt to the mafia and 2) he's in love with his boss, and that means lots and lots of drama.

Pairings: PruCan, USUK, Spamano, Germany/italy, slight AusHun, SuFin, France/canada and Maaaaybe Denmark/Norway.

Warnings: (maybe) lots of drama and the rating may go up in a few chapters, I'm not sure. Oh and cursing. Lots and lots of cursing.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

**(a/n): hello everyone, Haruka here. This is I guess, my third story, my first for Hetalia which I am in love with at the moment.**

**i don't really have much to say, i kinda suck with first chapters XD**

**I guess all i can say is enjoy the story.****

* * *

**Matthew Williams couldn't quite remember exactly WHY he had come to Germany. Maybe it was the history, or maybe the scenery, or maybe it was because his brother owed money to the FUCKING MAFIA!

A couple of months ago (eight to be exact), while visiting a convention with his brother (what the convention was about he still wasn't sure), he had wandered off to a not-so-crowded section and, somehow, had gotten lost. Not wanting to face his brother, he had decided to try and find his way out by himself.

Bad idea.

Not even a moment later he regretted his decision. Walking down a seemingly normal hallway, he was stopped as a door burst open and a person was flung against the wall. Matthew was far away enough to not get launched against the wall along with the poor man who did, but close enough to be hit with debris.

Matthew clung to the wall, his eyes wide open, and watched the events that happened next. A young man stepped out of the room, in front of the poor man that had just been thrown across the hall through a door, his brows furrowed and an angry glare on his face. He had chin length, dark brown hair, a curl at the top of his head, and brown eyes. Behind him was a young man with almost the exact same face but with lighter hair, his curl was on the side, and instead of looking angry, he looked worried as he hung over the other mans shoulder. _'twins?'_ thought Matthew.

"L-lovi, that wasn't nice, I think you're overreacting ve~" said the lighter haired male.

"Shut up, Feliciano! I am NOT overreacting! And stop calling me that in front of clients!" yelled the darker haired male, Lovi, as his twin(?) had called him.

"Ve~ sorry Lovi - I mean Lovino," said Feliciano. "But did we really have to throw him through the door? I don't think Gil is gonna be happy that we wrecked another hotel room."

"Shut up! Who cares about him!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano drew back alittle. Matthews mind was racing. These two weak looking guys threw that man through the door? That seemed alittle...hard to believe. Just as he finished the thought, Lovino tilted his head and spotted him. "Who the hell are you?" _'Oh crap'_

"I-I," Matthews mind searched for something to say. Out of all the times people had to notice him, this had to be one of those times. "I-I'm,"

"Huh?" said Feliciano. "Alfred?"

Lovino looked at his brother. "What? This is the guy?" Lovino looked him over. "Doesn't look like he could do anything bad."

"But it is!" whined Feliciano. "I recognize him! It's the guy who borrowed money from Gil and still hasn't paid it back." _'Money?'_

"N-no. Y-you have the wrong guy! Alfred's my brother!" said Matthew, backing away from the twins.

"Yeah right. We've never heard that one before," Lovino rolled his eyes. "Hey, potato bastard!" he called in the direction of the room. "Get out here. We got another guy for you to beat up."

Matthew swallowed hard, his eyes wide with fear as a tall, muscular, angry looking man came out of the room. His blond hair was slicked back and his blue eyes looked more annoyed than angry. "N-no, really, y-you have the wrong the guy! I've never seen you guys in my life!" he wailed as the big guy walked in front of him and pulled him onto his feet.

Matthew closed his eyes as the big guys eyes gave him a no-nonsense look and made a fist. "UNHAND MY BROTHER YOU GERMAN PIECE OF SHIT!" came a voice from behind Matthew. They all turned to see Alfred marching towards them.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew said, relieved that now he had proof that he wasn't lying.

Lovino's face turned red but he tried to play it off. "You potato bastard, I told you we got the wrong guy." he said, pointing and laughing.

"Sorry Ludwig," Feliciano apologized.

Ludwig sighed. "It's alright." he turned back to Matthew and gently placed him down. "Uh, sorry about that." he said to Matthew.

"I-it's ok." he said. "It happens alot." he sighed to himself, _'alot more than I would like'_. Alfred ran up to the group and stood next to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Mattie," Alfred said. "Look guys, I know I still owe you some money, but I'm working on that now so-"

"So it's taking to long," said a voice coming from the opposite that Alfred had come from. A silver-haired man with red eyes approached them with an irritated smirk on his face. "You've had your chance Jones, now we get to do what we want with your sorry ass." he said, pointing at Alfred, then at Matthew, then back at Alfred. "Well I'll be damned!" he shouted. "There's two of 'em!"

"Hey Gilly, this here's my brother Matt. Mattie this here is Gilbert." said Alfred, happily introducing the two strangers.

"A-Alfred,"

"Yeah?"

"Who are these people?" Matthew asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Oh these guys?" Alfred said. "These guys are part of this German mafia, I know, weird right, and you see I borrowed some money from them and haven't paid them back yet so their kind of on my case about it," he said, alittle TOO happy for a guy in his situation.

"A-and exactly," Matthew swallowed. "H-how much do you owe them?"

"Huh? Oh. About four million dollars." Alfred said, smiling happily.

**

* * *

**

(a/n) well there is my crappy first chapter. I'm not good with first chapters so it's alittle lacking I think, but next chapter should be better (I hope).

I've never written about Hetalia just read so if I get some of the characters personalities wrong forgive me.

**I'm not even sure if there is a German mafia but it is my AU and in my AU there is a German mafia cuz Gilbert is just that awesome that he started one XD**

**Thanks for reading and reviews (good or bad) are loved :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I own it not**

**(a/n): Ho. Ly. Crap! Its only the second chapter and I already have so many faves and alerts and reviews (yes that is alot of reviews)! Well I guess the pressure is on to not dissappoint anyone, hopefully i won't!**

**OK I will try to update at least twice a week because I really have nothing better to do in class than write. I have lots of free time in class so to write, especially now since it's almost winter break so I will probably be getting to the third or fourth chapter by the end of the week so expect some quick updates (this week only).**

**So apparently the first chapter wasn't lacking at all since so many people liked it! But now I'm afraid I need to bore you with descriptions upon descriptions upon introductions upon introductions, but I've gotta get it done sometime right? So hopefully you enjoy this chapter anyway. Sooo ENJOY!**

* * *

Four million dollars. That's how much Alfred owed the German mafia. And four million dollars is what they had to pay back.

Of course Matthew was dragged into his brothers mess, he always was. If he wasn't being mistaken for him, he was forced to help him out.

He was dragged off to Germany where he and his brother would work as servants at Gilberts house. As soon as Matthew had seen the house he immediately wondered that if the mafioso had thought this to be a house, what would he consider a mansion?

The 'house' was three (four of you counted the attic) stories and about as big as a football field, including the backyard (which was gigantic all on it's own). The outside was a beige color and was complimented by the green shrubs and trees that decorated the salmon colored driveway.

The inside of the house was a pastel yellow and was decorated with fabulous furniture, beautiful paintings, and gorgeous decor. It looked almost like a French villa. When Matthew confronted Gilbert about it, all he said was because his boss was French and he didn't want to piss off his boss.

When you first walked in, you were greeted by a friendly(?) Swedish doorman with blond hair and blue eyes. Despite being a doorman (who Matthew had always assumed to be cheery), his expression looked angry and intimidating, scaring Matthew the first few times he had seen him.

Inside was a huge foyer, stairs at the back going up either side. The walls on the sides had little hallways to get to different rooms and the back of the house leading to the backyard.

The second floor was the ballroom and had several different rooms that could be used for...several different reasons. The third floor had rooms that housed both members of the house AND servants. Gilbert and Ludwig had their own rooms, both incredibly huge. Feliciano and Lovino, as it turned out, actually lived in Italy. The two only came up to Germany when they needed to do business with Ludwig and Gilbert.

The servants rooms were a decent size, Alfred's and Matthew's room was alittle bigger to accommodate the both of them. The rooms had personal bathroomsand the kitchen was available for use by all employees as long as one of the cooks was still there.

Matthew had leased out his apartment in Canada, the place he had lived most of his life. It was pretty big and cozy for a one bedroom one bath. His new room however, was the size of his WHOLE apartment. The canadian had never seen such a huge room before. He had so little stuff that he felt the room didn't deserve him. After he had put all his stuff away (and Alfred's), he looked over on his bed where his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou was leaning against a pillow. he felt kind of childish, still taking a stuffed animal with him whenever he traveled, but the bear had been a gift from Alfred when they had first met and he had cherished it ever since.

However, Alfred (being Alfred) had had a blast when they first arrived, running around the entire backyard and sneaking away from work to explore the compounds of the huge mansion. Matthew however, had been stuck with keeping his older brother under control and doing both his and his brothers chores when Alfred snuck away.

After eight months of working at the Beilschmidt house Matthew had finally accepted his situation (eventually he would have to right?), and learned the ins and outs of everything he was expected to do. Eventually Alfred had stopped sneaking off to explore, deeming that his "super heroic self had found all the possible hiding places in the house in the case that anything were to happen and he could just rescue them all" and if they suspected the Beilschmidts of housing weaponry, illegal, hard to find drugs, or (Alfred's favorite) "awesomely rare booze" to which Gilbert had responded that everything in his house was awesome, including himself.

During those eight, long months, Matthew made quite a bit of friends. He quickly befriended the head of the maids, Elizaveta Hédeváry who was a kind and sweet young woman with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She had been very helpful to Matthew the first couple of months he was there, showing him around the mansion and explaining where everything was, how to do something, and who people were.

The next person he met was a young girl named Michelle (who had asked him to call her Chelles) with long brown hair tied in two ponytails that hung down either side of her head and big brown eyes. She also had helped Matthew when he was just starting out, but found her the easiest to talk to and usually helped her with chores that required lots of work or more than one person.

The last person he met in the house was the head of the servants, Roderich Edelstein, who seemed like a no-nonsense kind of guy and ran a very strict work place. He had short brown hair with a little curl similar to his brothers at the top of his head and wore glasses that framed his violet eyes, just like he had. The only one that seemed to be able to reason with him was Elizaveta. Matthew wasn't sure if he was right but he thought that maybe the two had something going on.

To be honest, he was kind of jealous of Elizaveta and Roderich's relationship. He wasn't very good with relationships. Mostly, people forgot he was there or didn't even know who he was, so he never really had much luck.

But Gilbert knew who he was.

Matthew's eyes widened at the thought. Where had that come from? A small blush spread across his face. Why was he blushing? He blushed more as he questioned why he was blushing in the first place.

"Hey Mattie!" called Alfred, slapping him on the back. "I'm the one who zones out around here, not you. Stop taking my job k," he said jokingly.

"R-right. Sorry," Matthew said. Had he been zoning out? He didn't even notice. He looked over at his brother, who had his big hero smile on his face. Right. He had been walking with Alfred to eat lunch outside as they always did. Matthew blushed again.

"Now come on slow poke!" Alfred said, grabbing his brothers wrist and pulling him outside to their usual lunch spot.

* * *

**(a/n): well there is chapter 2. It wasn't as long as I originally thought it was but I think it turned out ok (right?) I apologize if there was alot of explaining going on but I NEED details or I feel like the chapter sucks XP Next chapter will hopefully be longer and start to set the story in motion :)**

**Ahh poor, naive Mattie. Remember, assuming makes an ASS of U and ME! I'm sure the doorman doesnt mean to be scary looking. Oh well, the identity of the doorman, although its probably obvious, will be revealed next chapter so look forward to that :D**

**And is that the beginning of some PruCan I see? By golly I think it IS XD**

**I'm not really sure how to write Seychelles so if I do it wrong please feel free to tell me.**

**Oh, and I make it a priority to reply to all my reviews, You know, to say thank you, maybe comment on it or...something idk XD so if you have any questions feel free to post them in the reviews, i love reviews.**

**Thats about it for this chapter, thanks for reading and favoriting and alerting and all that good stuff!. Reviews are loved even more :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**(a/n): Ok so first things first; thank you to everyone who has favorited and subscribed and reviewed! It's nice to know that people actually like my story :D but if you really like it then you should totally review because reviews give me motivation to write this story and they make me feel all fuzzy inside.**

**Next, I know it has been 8 months in the story and some people want to know what happened during those 8 months and I will go into detail in little things I like to call 'Filler Chapters', or, in my world, chapters I will post when I can't think of anything else to write. Sooooo if you guys wanna see a filler for a certain event (ex. birthdays, holidays, special events, etc.) then just leave a little suggestion in the reviews.**

**Lastly, I present to you CHAPTER 3 (I have lots of free time)! This is longer than my others but will probably become the norm (or the minimum depending on the chapter). This story is probably gonna be long so I hope you all stick with me to the end :D**

**Now without further ado, Chapter 3 everyone. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Matthew followed behind his brother as Alfred led the way to the backyard to have lunch. Matthew usually ate lunch with his brother because Alfred didn't really mind his maple sryrup addiction. Even though it had already been eight months, Matthew didn't want to gross anybody out as they watched him pour maple syrup onto almost all of his food items.

They sat down under one of the bigger trees, leaned against it, and began eating. The weather was cool, a light breeze ruffling the boys' hair. Alfred complained how all the wind would mess up his hair and make Nantucket loose it's shape. Matthew sighed. He didn't know why but his brother had named the curl on his head that just wouldn't go down. How he got the name Nantucket was beyond him. And why on Earth he named his favorite pair of glasses Texas? He had absolutely no clue either. At least he wasn't the only one. Eliza had told him that Roderich had named his curl Mariazell, like the city in Austria. Apparently, he really liked winter sports.

Matthew looked up at his super long curl that flailed slightly in the wind. Why would anyone want to name their curl? Matthew found it alittle strange but accepted it nevertheless. Alfred was alittle strange, eccentric, idiotic, crazy, but damn it all he was his brother and he loved him, despite the teensy weensy little fact that he owed the German mafia FOUR MILLION DOLLARS and dragged Matthew to Germany so that he wouldn't have to go it alone. Matthew sighed again.

"Hey Mattie," called Alfred beside him, half of his food already eaten. "Didn't I tell you to stop zoning out? And anyway, why would you zone out when you're having lunch with your heroic older brother?"

"Uh, sorry Al," Matthew replied. Had he been zoning out again? He had started doing that alot lately, especially earlier when he thought**-** Matthew shook the thought out of his head as a light blush spread across his face. "S-so," he started, trying to change the subject and get his mind off of earlier. "Tomorrow's our day off."

"Oh yeeaah. I completely forgot,"

"How could you forget-"

"I completely forgot to ask you about tomorrow Mattie!" he burst out. "Didn't you say that you and Mathias were going out or something?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah," replied Matthew. "We were gonna go drinking. He said there was this cool nightclub somewhere and that we could go and, you know," Matthew trailed off.

Alfred's jaw dropped. "What?" he yelled. Matthew jumped at the volume of his brothers voice. "Aren't you guys gonna go to that cool bar that we always go to?"

Matthew looked at his brother, a confused look on his face. He had indeed said that he and his old Danish college buddy, Mathias, were going to go out and do some drinking like they always did on day offs, but he had never specified where. Why did Alfred suspect that they were going to the Oase? Sure they had good service and beer and drinks that the brothers new and could pronounce, but they went there all the time. _'Surely Alfred wouldn't care if they went to a different place'_ he had told himself.

Apparently, he was wrong. Alfred looked ready to throw a full-on tantrum, complete with waterworks and limb flailing. Matthew sighed. "If you have a problem Alfred, take it up with Mathias. He IS our ride," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Alfred's face fell even more (if that was possible). "But he never listens to me! If I say to do something he does the opposite! And when I try to do that reverse psychology thing it doesn't work!" he whined. Matthew sighed again. It seemed like all he was doing these days was sighing.

"Well that's not my problem Alfred," he said, looking in front of him.

"B-but, can't you help me out Mattie? We ARE brothers after all," Alfred said, making his best puppy dog eyes. _'Fuck'_ Matthew always fell for the 'we're brothers' speech Alfred frequently gave. They were brothers. And brothers watched out for each other blah blah blah. That whole speech was what had gotten him to go to Germany in the first place. Matthew sighed YET AGAIN and turned to Alfred.

"F-fine," he said, lowering his head in defeat. Alfred raised a fist in the air in celebration. "But," Matthew started. "But why exactly are you so hellbent on going to that bar all the time Al? All you do is drink, get drunk, and bug the bartenders." he finished.

Matthew saw a light blush of pink spread across his brothers face. "W-well," he started shakily. He cleared his throat and started again. "Well cuz the bartenders at Oase are super cool Mattie. Plus they know us so they won't throw us out when you and Mathias get drunk and try to start doing jello shots out of other peoples shot glasses," he laughed.

Matthew blushed. "That-that was only one time because you had taken Arthur's attention and nobody else would serve us!" he yelled, then he stopped. Arthur_._ The only bartender there that seemed to be willing to serve the trio AND drive the home afterwards when they all got too wasted to even realize they were naked in the women's bathroom. (Mathias had just been dumped and something about women being better with breakups and would at least have breakup sex with him. Whatever that means). It also happened that Alfred was alway bothering ARTHUR. He barely paid attention to the other bartenders (occasionally he would flirt with one of the female ones but he would always keep his attention on Arthur).

Matthew couldn't help but wonder if maybe...his brother...liked...Arthur. He had no problem with people who played for the other team but to think that his brother was one...was a little shocking. He looked back at his brother. "So will ya talk to Mathias, Mattie?" Alfred asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"I-I," Matthew started. "Yeah Al. I will," he said softly. He could understand his brothers feelings. Always wanting to go hang out at the place your crush worked. Wanting to be close to them. Always catch their eye as they did their job. Watch them as they did their job with a giant smirk and foul language. Wanting to see them prove that they're not just talk and can actually beat the shit out of you single-handedly cuz they were just that awesome and no one was awesomer than- Matthew stopped. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what it was his was thinking of.

"Awesome! You're the best Mattie!" Alfred shouted, throwing himself on Matthew and holding him in a super strong hug.

"A-Al. I can't..breath," Matthew said, trying to push his brother off and catch his breath. Alfred just laughed his laugh and soon, Matthew couldn't help but laugh along with him as Alfred loosened his grip on his brother.

"What are you guys doing?" someone shrieked from their side.

Alfred spoke first, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What does it look like? The hero and his sidekick are having a brotherly moment." Matthew wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see who was talking.

He saw Chelles standing just to the side, hands on her cheeks, her mouth open in shock. "Guys!" she yelled. "Lunch ended a while ago and you're STILL out here! If you don't hurry back to work Mr. Beilschmidt will be super upset!" Matthew looked at his wristwatch and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Matthew said worriedly as he picked up his stuff. "It IS late. Come on Al, we gotta go." Alfred grunted in displeasure but got up anyway.

Michelle led the way back to the house and took the boys trash so that they could go back to work before they got in trouble. Matthew thanked her and apologized several times while Alfred gave her a thumbs up. Michelle informed them that Alfred was needed out in the yard to help Sadiq, one of the gardeners, with some stubborn weeds and unwanted roots. Alfred put his hands on his hips and laughed heroically.

"Hang on Sadiq! The hero is on his way!" he yelled. He turned and ran back the way they came to the yard. Matthew looked at Chelles and apologized for Alfred but she just laughed it off.

She told Matthew that he wasn't really needed for anything so he could go and relax until someone did need him. Matthew thanked Chelles for all her help and turned to walk away.

Matthew walked to the front of the house which seemed to be the most peaceful place in the whole place. Sun shone through the glass doors and, along with the open windows, lit the foyer up perfectly. He walked closer to the door to gaze outside and the beautiful landscape that surrounded the front of the house. At first glance it didn't look as if it was inhabited by mafioso's, not even the interior looked the part. But when you got to the backrooms and offices, you could clearly tell that these people were not to be messed with.

Matthew put his hands on the glass as he leaned closer to look outside. Just then the door opened, seemingly on it's own, and Matthew caught himself before he fell on his face. He turned his head to see Berwald the intimidating looking but actually really nice doorman. "B-Berwald?" he said surprised, holding his heart and trying to relax. "Y-you scared me."

Berwald looked at him. "S'ry," he said, putting his hand on Matthew's shoulders trying to help steady him.

"It's ok," Matthew replied. "I-is there something wrong?" Berwald raised an eyebrow. "Y-you don't usually come inside. D-do you need something?" he asked politely. It was true, Berwald usually stayed outside the house to open the door and possibly scare clients before they even got in the house. He had a little chair for when he got tired of standing and they weren't really expecting anyone, and his lunch was brought out to him. Matthew had brought it to him once. That was when he learned that Berwald wasn't really that scary, but he WAS hard to understand.

"Need'd the br'm." Berwald said. "Dr'veways lookin' alittle d'rty." Berwald softly pushed Matthew into the house and reached over for the broom that was always leaning against the wall by the door.

"I-I'll do it," Matthew said, reaching for the broom. "I don't really have anything else to do." Berwald looked intently at Matthew, who then began to sweat. Berwald was a nice guy and all, but he was still really scary.

"You s're?" he asked. Matthew nodded. Berwald walked back outside to his spot by the door and let Matthew through. Matthew walked down to the beginning of the driveway and started sweeping dirt into the grass or onto the street.

Matthew worked diligently, making sure he got all the dirt off one part before moving to another. His mind drifted to tomorrow and what he would be doing, how he would have to convince Mathias to go to Oase and not that club he initially had wanted to go to, and how he had thought about understanding Alfred's feelings about watching the guy he liked while they worked. And then he remembered. While explaining to himself how he understood his brother, he had started thinking about-

"M'tth'w," Berwald called from his place at the door. Matthew's head immediately turned to see him, his face glowing red. "G'lb'rt needs ya."

Gilbert.

"O-oh. Alright," he said slowly, his head down and his face red. He walked over to Berwald and handed him the broom. "Sorry I couldn't finish," he apologized softly.

"'ts ok," said Berwald, taking the broom from the Canadian. "S'methin' the matt'r?" he asked Matthew as he opened the door.

"N-no, I'm fine," Matthew forced a smile as he entered the house and closed the front door behind him.

Matthew walked through the hallways, up some stairs, and into a few wrong doors until he finally got to Gilbert's study. Knocking on the door, Matthew felt his heart start to race. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ he asked himself. When there was no response, he knocked again, and again, and again, until he just decided to open the door. He opened it slowly and peered inside.

He was 'greeted' by Gilbert flicking a paper triangle off the edge of his desk and Gilbird flying in cicles above his head. Matthew sighed. _'Should've known'_. "Uh, Gil," he started. "You wanted to see me?" Gilbert looked up from his paper flicking.

"Ah, hey Birdie!" he said, getting up. "Bout time you got here," Gilbert walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. Gilbird stopped flying in circles and flew ungracefully out the door. Matthew shut the door behind him (and Gilbird) and walked further into the room towards one of the chairs in front of Gilbert's desk, and, at the moment, in front of Gilbert. Matthew was about to sit down when Gilbert grabbed his shirt. "You don't need to sit Birdie, Its not gonna take that long," said Gilbert. He pushed himself off the desk and moved closer to Matthew, never letting go of his shirt, a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

**(a/n): END CHAPTER! You all probably hate me right now XDD I'm such a fucking tease man.**

**I managed to get some mentions of USUK in there so I'm really happy, and I also got some more PruCan in there, especially at the end.**

**And the mystery doorman's identity is revealed. Its Berwald! Bet you didn't see that coming huh? And holy crap did I just put Sadiq (Turkey) in there? I think I did!**

**Quick note: Mariazell is a small city in Austria that is well known for winter sports, so that's why I put that in there. Mathias is Denmark. Maybe I will get some Denmark/Norway in this story after all :D also Oase (the name of the bar) is German for Oasis (because I have absolutely no naming sense what-so-ever).**

**I had such a hard time deciding how to end this chapter but I decided, like any good mafia story, that suspense was the best way to go and I'm alittle happy about it (all though I'm still doubting it)**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews help me feel better about my decision and will help me update the next chapter quicker! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): OK, first: HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! I already have two pages of reviews! TWO pages! They may not be two FULL pages but still! And all the subsciptions and favorites! You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing because it makes me feel so awesome and makes me write twice as fast :) let's make the review count 30! (we can, can't we?)**

**I felt kind of bad about where I ended the last chapter, but I don't feel that way now because this chapter came out better than I expected because of where I stopped.**

**I also realize that we are already four chapters in (4 chapters? Holy crap!) and there has yet to be any sex, drugs, or money (well on Alfred's part anyway) and I feel sort of bad about that even though it is just the 4th chapter (seriously? Already four?) so I made sure this one had some booze at least to make up for the lack of sex and drugs. Hopefully it makes everything better, booze always makes things better XD**

**So without further ado, I present chapter 4**

* * *

Mattew looked out the window of the car. The scenary outside the Beilschmidt house was beautiful, it was almost as if it was located in the countryside but in reality it was only a 15-20 minute drive to the city. Oase was located about 10 minutes away in a little strip mall downtown. Matthew went there occasionally on days off with Alfred to buy some little things, and maybe some food for their mini-fridge that was in their room.

He turned his head to look at Mathias who looked like he was about to stab Alfred with any random object he could find in his car. Mathias had been so excited about going to the night club he had found one night after (yet another) break up, and was so excited to show it to Matthew.

When he found out that Alfred did not want to go to the night club but instead he wanted to go to Oase, the place they ALWAYS went to, Mathias almost lost control of his arms and it took Matthew (and alittle help from Berwald who had been watching everything unfold from his place at the door) to get him not to strangle Alfred. He wasn't even given a reason as to why Alfred wanted to go to the place they went to all the time even without Mathias!

Alfred sat in the back seat of Mathias' red Opel Corsa, his arms folding in front of his chest and a huge pout on his face. As soon as Mattie had gotten back to their room last night he was a complete mess and wouldn't talk to him. He then had to remind him to call Mathias about the next day. Mathias wasn't very happy about being woken up just to find out they weren't going to go where he wanted to but instead to the bar they always went to.

~The Phone Call~

"Hey Mathias, this is Matthew. About tomorrow…Alfred wants to go to Oase-"

"**What? No! We're going to that night club! Fuck Alfred!"**

"_I bet you would want that wouldn't you fag!"_

"**What did you say assface?"**

"_You heard me!"_

"Alfred, calm down. And Mathias I know you wanted to go to that night club but Alfred wants to go to Oase so he can see Arthur-"

"_Mattie! Don't tell him that!"_

"**Ahh, so that's it, is it? Alfred's got a cruuush~ Alfred's got a cruuuush~"**

"_Shut up!"_

"**AND its on a GUUUUUY~"**

"_I said shut up dick!"_

"**Make me røvhul!"**

"So its settled then *sigh*…see you tomorrow Mathias."

~The Present~

The next day Mathias came earlier than he was supposed to just so he could try and strangle him! Once he was calm, he made them all get in the car and left stating that "This was the time I was supposed to meet you guys, and this was the time we were supposed to leave so get in the motherfucking car!"

He didn't even give Alfred a chance to put on his contacts so that he could impress Arthur with his big, blue eyes. What's more, when he mentioned putting on his contacts Mathias snapped at him again. "I don't give a shit about you and your fucking boy toy Alfred! Be thankful we're even going to his fucking workplace!" _'He didn't have to be so mean about it'_ Alfred had thought _'And Artie is NOT my boy toy!'_

It was like that the whole car ride, the awkward atmosphere engulfing the three young men. As soon as they arrived at the Oase, Alfred couldn't get out of the car fast enough and ran right inside without waiting for Matthew or Mathias (why would he wait for Mathias?). Mathias slammed his door shut and stomped angrily towards the entrance. Matthew stood by the car. Sighing, he walked over to the entrance of the bar and walked in.

The inside of the bar was very retro, looking like an old english pub. There was the bar that was always kept nice and polished by either Arthur or the other bartenders there, a TV was hanging from the ceiling playing the news. There were booths against the wall at the other side of the entrance. Little tables were put in the middle of the room, spread out enough so that people could pass through without trouble. Round tables were placed by the wall adjacent to the door, seated at the one by the second window were Mathias and Alfred facing away from each other. Matthew sighed. He turned the other way and walked towards the bar to get some drinks. _'Maybe that will ease the tension'_

Matthew walked to the table that Mathias and Alfred were seated at, putting drinks in front of the two, bourbon for Alfred and Hvidtøl for Mathias, then going back to the bar to get his drink. The two at the table looked at their drinks, then at each other. They took their drinks and sipped in silence. Finally, Alfred spoke. "Something happened to Mattie yesterday,"

"Huh?" Mathias said confused.

"He came back to the room last night really red and when I asked him about it he wouldn't tell me anything. ME. His kick ass brother,"

"Maybe he was just having one of those days,"

"Yeah, if 'one of those days' was having your boss needs you for something."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah. Elizaveta told me that Gilly had needed Mattie for something and that she was going to investigate,"

"You think something happened between your boss and Matthew?"

"I think that's what happened but I have no idea what actually went down."

"Does Matthew have a thing for the guy?"

"I DON'T KNOW! He never told me anything or showed any signs of it!"

"Does your boss have a thing for Matthew?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT WHENEVER I MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT GIL-"

"Shut up! Do you want him to hear us?" Mathias said, his hands over Alfred's mouth. Alfred shook his head. "Alright, so here's the deal," Mathias whispered. "We get Matthew drunk and then have him tell us what happened, forstået?" Alfred nodded his agreement enthusiastically. If there was one thing they could do, it was get Mattie drunk, they (Mathias) had done it plenty of times before. Unfortunately, neither (Mathias) could stay sober enough to focus on anything, let alone Matthew.

"Sorry guys, the bar had too many orders to fill," Matthew said, sitting down in front of the two. Mathias quickly took his hand off of Alfred's mouth and the both of them straightened up. "Plus they're understaffed right now-"

"WHAT?" Alfred shouted, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "How can they be understaffed? Arthur is supposed to-" Alfred stopped. He turned his head to see Mathias smirking at him. _'Fuck'_

"Ha! And you call me gay. You're the one who's crushing on some bushy browed Englishman," Mathias laughed. Alfred's face got red.

"I do NOT like Arthur, just the Oase. And you ARE gay Mathias!" Alfred yelled, flailing his arms."

"Uh huh, sure, whatever Alfred. And I am NOT gay, just fyi," Mathias said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"YOU ARE GAY!" Alfred yelled. "What would Lukas say if he heard you say that?"

"Lukas could care less if I said that,"

"Your own boyfriend would care less?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"Ex," Mathias corrected.

"Whatever! It's the same thing!" Alfred and Mathias continued their little back and forth as Matthew looked on, slowly sipping his Lager.

"What the bloody hell are they arguing about this time?" someone said from behind him. The voice was laced with annoyance and had a british accent. Matthew turned around to see a young man who was slightly shorter than Alfred with sandy, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh hey Arthur," Matthew said, greeting the annoyed bartender. "They're just having one of their back and forths."

"I know that," Arthur snapped. "But what is it about this time?"

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't possibly tell Arthur that his brother was arguing with Mathias about having a crush on him, it just wasn't right. Matthew laughed nervously, "Well you know them, just something stupid."

"I bet," Arthur sighed, putting his head in his hand. "Would you like another Lager Matthew?" He asked, reaching out his hand. They had been there so many times, and Arthur had waited on them so many times he knew what everyone was drinking. _'Maybe we do go here a lot'_ Matthew thought.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Arthur." He picked up his glass and handed it to Arthur. Arthur turned and walked back to the bar. Matthew turned back to see that the two were still arguing, but now, the argument had shifted to who has had the most sex. Matthew sighed. "Really guys?" he said softly.

"YES!" Alfred and Mathias said together. Matthew jumped. He hadnt expected them to hear him. Just then Arthur came back and placed a glass down in front of Matthew.

"ARTIE!" Alfred yelled happily. He got up and jumped next to Arthur. "When did you get here?"

"Don't call me that!" Arthur spat. "And I was just here. Maybe if you stopped arguing you would have noticed. Bloody Yank."

"Aww sorry Artie. I promise I'll start noticing you right away from now on so you don't have to get so upset ok,"

"Wh-what?" Arthur asked, a light blush spreading across his face. "Why would I get upset that you didn't notice me? I was just upset because of your constant bicker-"

"Aww there there Artie. You don't have to justify your reasons to me," Alfred said, a giant smile on his face. Arthur blushed some more. He mumbled something that sounded like "bloody wanker" and left in the direction of the bar, Alfred following close behind.

"He's finally gone," sighed Mathias. "Lets ditch him and get over to that night club."

"Mathias we can't do that," Matthew said, alittle troubled that his friend would say something like that. "If anything he'll be sober enough to drive us home."

"True," said Mathias, taking a sip of his drink. A few seconds of silence passed until Mathias finally spoke again. "Hey Matt, is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Matthew asked, looking up from his drink.

"You seem kind of…quiet..er, quieter than usual. Plus you look like there is something on your mind," Mathias lied. Just because Alfred was off flirting with his boy toy didn't mean that Mathias wasn't still interested in finding out what had happened between Matthew and his boss.

Matthew blushed. "Uh, well,"

"You know you can tell me write? We're best buds," Mathias said with exaggerated arm movements. "If you're worried about me telling Alfred than don't worry, he's too busy with the walking eyebrows to interrupt.

Matthew brought his glass to his lips and began drinking, trying to avoid answering Mathias. Was it really that obvious that something was bothering him? He was sure he made it seem as if nothing was wrong. He finished his glass and Mathias ordered him another glass, which he quickly downed. _'Sucker'_ thought Mathias as he ordered Matthew some Akvavit.

After about an hour, Matthew was thoroughly buzzed enough to start telling Mathias alittle of what had been going on in the house and what had been going through his mind these past few days. 15 minutes later, he was ready and willing to tell Mathias what had happened the night before.

* * *

Matthew was about to sit down when Gilbert grabbed his shirt. "You don't need to sit Birdie, Its not gonna take that long," said Gilbert. He pushed himself off the desk and moved closer to Matthew, never letting go of his shirt, a huge smirk on his face.

Uh, ok then," said Matthew nervously, a light blush spreading across his face. Gilbert had surely seen it, as his smirk had grown bigger, which made Matthew blush more.

"So here's the deal Birdie," Gilbert started, bringing his face closer to Matthew's, bending at the waist to be at eye level with the slightly shorter man. "I need you to do me a favor," he finished.

"A-and, wh-what would that b-be?" Matthew stuttered. Gilbert's face was inches- NO!- centimeters from his own. And that smirk! Matthew had never seen a more suggestive smitk.

Gilbert chuckled slightly. "You see, I've got some clients coming for brunch tomorrow and I just happened to remember that you make awesome pancakes. Sooo," he said getting closer. Matthew's face turned as red as a tomato as their noses touched. "Sooo, I was wondering if you can make me some of them Canadian pancakes."

Matthew thought for a while. He enjoyed how much praise his pancakes got, and loved to make them, especially for Gibert and the rest of the house. And now…now _Gilbert_ wanted him to make 'his awesomeness' pancakes for him and his clients tomor-

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was his day off. The day he was going to hang out with Alfred and Mathias. But Gilbert. Gilbert wanted him to make pancakes.

Wait.

Why was he getting so worked up about Gilbert wanted to eat his pancakes? Sure he was Matthew's boss but that was it…Right? "Well?" pressed Gilbert.

"T-tomorrow is m-my-"

"Day off. Yeah, I know. I'll give you another one so how about them pancakes?" Gilbert said, alittle annoyed.

"B-but I-" Matthew usually never spoke back, especially to his superiors, but he barely got days off and didn't know when the next time Mathias would get one, or if it was the same day as his.

"You have plans, don't you?" Gilbert said, his face dropping alittle.

"Y-yeah. Sorry Gil," Matthew saw the look on Gilbert's face and felt alittle bad. "B-but maybe another time," he said, trying to make Gilbert feel better.

"But then who will make the food? I promised them some awesome shit, now what am I gonna do?" he asked jokingly. Matthew didn't seem to notice.

"U-um, well, you could get Feliciano to cook the meal," he suggested.

The smirk made its way back to Gilbert's face and he moved closer to Matthew. "Feli huh?" He made it so his body was centimeters away from Matthew's, grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up so that they locked eyes. "But that would mean I would have to make him come al the way here on such short notice." Without releasing Matthew's chin, he moved their faces closer, their lips meer millimeters away. "That wouldn't be very fair to Feli don't you think?" Matthew could feel Gilbert's breath on his lips as he spoke.

He blushed more (if that was possible) and swallowed. He tried to speak, but found it hard to form sentences, or words for that matter, so he found himself babbling bits of words. Gilbert chuckled heartily. Matthew liked hearing Gilbert chuckle like that. Wait. He licked what now?

Soon Gilbert's chuckle turned into hearty laughter. He released Matthew's chin and went to lean against his desk again, this time for support. "Haha, don't worry about it, I got it covered," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Enjoy your day off Birdie." Gilbert patted Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew started babbling again. What just happened? Oh right, Gil's face was just millimeters away from his and all he could think about…was Gil's…lips? If Gilbert hadn't been locking eyes with him, he probably would've been looking at them as well. Matthew mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about Gil's lips? Why was he expecting- no- wanting Gil to do something? Something along the lines of…placing his…lips…on…his…own.

He needed to get out of there. "Y-yeah. Later Gil," he said as calmly as possible. His exit however, was not so calm. He turned, and fast walked to the door, fumbling for the doorknob, then slamming the door on his way out. In the hall, as he tried to make his escape to his and Alfred's room, he tripped over something – er – someone. He picked himself up off the floor and sat on his knees as he looked around to see what he had tripped over. "E-Elizaveta?"

"O-oh heeey Matthew," she said nervously, Gilbird popping out from behind her back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"O-oh you know, just making some rounds," She picked herself up, dusted off her outfit, and started speed walking away. "Goodnight Matthew," she called. Matthew stayed there, on his knees, for a while.

What just happened?

* * *

**(A/N): GOTCHA! You thought there was gonna be something going on didn't you? But nothing happened because (I say again) I am such a tease XD But hopefully the PruCan scene was good. I absolutely suck at writing love scenes so I hope this one came out good.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so dialogue heavy, but I also tend to write lots of dialogue but hopefully the chapter was good :)**

**I think Elizaveta made Gilbird her little messenger XD I wasn't sure what kind of car Denmark would drive so I did some "research" and came up with the Opel Corsa which looked kind of cool (red seemed to be the appropriate color for Denmark's car). And ohhh, what's this? Who is this Lukas of whom I speak of? Can you guys guess? O.o**

**røvhul: Danish for asshole**

**Hvidtøl: The most common Danish beer, although it is mainly bought during Christmas (guess he couldn't wait)**

**Lager: Is a type of beer:**

**Akvavit: A Scandinavian spirit that is like, 40% alcohol. It is usually drunk from shot glasses.**

**If I missed anything or wrote something wrong (referring to the Danish) please correct me so I can fix my mistakes**

**Please forgive me for my knowlegde of beer and foreign cars aren't all that good so bear with me. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Reviews are loved :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.5

**Mattie the Maid**

**Summary: Elizaveta switches Matthews uniform with a girls...on the day he has to help out Gilbert with his work! How awkward is this gonna be XD**

**(A/N): Hello everyone and welcome to our first Filler Chapter! Like I said before, Filler Chapters will appear when I have no idea what to write for the main storyline and will focus on events that happened in the eight months that were not covered in the main story.**

**I wanted to write this one in particular because it seemed like a funny thing to write plus I wanted to show Elizaveta and how she is the head of all Hetalia yaoi XD**

**This will probably be the only update for a few days because I have yet to figure out what I am doing for the next chapter, plus my birthday is tomorrow so I have lots of last minute planning to do before then XP**

**Anyways, please enjoy the first filler chapter of the series.**

* * *

Matthew awoke, sleep still present in his eyes. He hadn't slept very well that night. He ended up messing up his last clean uniform that he had been planning on wearing again the next day so that he wouldn't have to burden the maids to do the wash a day earlier just because of him. He had tried on one of Alfred's, but Alfred had a bigger build than he and the uniform was alittle too big. In the end, he had asked Elizaveta if she could provide him with a uniform for the next day and she agreed, much TOO enthusaistically. "Leave it to me! I'll make sure you get a uniform!" she had said, after hearing that Matthew needed a clean one to help Gilbert with work.

He sighed and turned over, seeing that Alfred wasn't in his own bed. Matthew blinked, confused, and looked over at the clock. 7:30. _'Oh crap!'_ he thought. Work started at 6:30 and he had to help Mr. Beilschmidt - er - Gilbert with work at 8:30! Matthew quickly scrambled out of bed and into the shower. He finished quickly, took care of all the other necessities, and ran out of the bathroom to see a clothes hanger with a cover on it. _'Probably the uniform'_. Matthew ran over to it and quickly unzipped the cover, then jumped back in surprise as he saw one of the female uniforms hanging from the clothes hanger.

_'This can't be right!'_ Matthew thought to himself. A little note fell out from within the cover. Matthew slowly picked it up and read it.

_Here's your uniform Matthew. Sorry but they only had a maid uniform sooooo...I hope it fits! Good luck with Gilbert today ;) -Elizaveta_

Matthew stared blankly at the note. What was Elizaveta thinking? Maybe he should just put on one of his already worn ones, he could spray it with some cologne or something. Yeah! He could do that! Matthew turned towards the hamper located next to the closet. It was empty. _'Maybe I'll just go and ask Roderich-'_ Matthew looked at the clock. 8:00. He didn't have time. He had to get dressed, get some breakfast, and make his way to Gilbert's office by 8:30.

Holding his breath, Matthew took the maid uniform from the hanger and put it on. He was shocked to find it actually fit. Sure Al had told him he looked like a girl and had a small figure like a girl but he didn't actually think... Matthew felt weird in the outfit. The skirt was alittle above his knees and he didn't really like the breeze he was feeling down there. He had found some stockings in the cover but REFUSED to humiliate himself further and instead put on some knee high socks and his regular work shoes. With his face as red as a tomato and holding his breath, Matthew left the room to go to the kitchen.

Matthew walked slowly and quietly as he tried to avoid just about everyone in the house, which luckily, nobody saw him. He didn't have that luck in the kitchen however. Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting at the table eating, Feliciano was talking rapidly to the German who just focused on his meal. _'Please don't notice me'_ he begged. _'Please don't notice me'_ No such luck. Feliciano stopped talking and turned in Matthew's direction. "Ah Matthew, come join us!" he yelled excitedly.

"N-no. That's ok, I'm not that hungry," Matthew replied, trying to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Nonsense! Come on!" Feliciano got out of his seat and walked over to Matthew but stopped half way. "Oh my gosh Matthew, you look so cute ve~" He grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him towards where him and Ludwig were seated. "Doesn't he look adorable Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano annoyed. "Feliciano, he's in a maid's uniform, a WOMAN'S uniform."

"So? Don't worry about what he says Matthew, you look adorable ve~" Feliciano said, patting Matthew's back.

"Feliciano. Don't you think its a bit strange that he is wearing that?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I like wearing maid's uniform's sometimes too. Its fun," he said smiling brightly, then he turned back to Ludwig. "And that's not what you say when I wear one Ludwig."

Ludwig choked on his breakfast, a blush spreading across his face. "Th-that has nothing to do with this Feliciano!" he yelled, slightly embarrassed.

The two started to argue alittle over how wanting to wear a womens uniform was perfectly ok or not. _'Feliciano likes to dress like this? Maybe he wouldn't mind switching' _Matthew thought hopefully. He focused back on the two arguing. Ludwig looked at him as well. "Don't you have to help mein bruder with some work today?" Oh crap, that's right. "I think you should go, you should be running late as of now." Matthew looked at his wristwatch. Oh crap he was. He said goodbye to Ludwig and Feliciano and ran out of the kitchen and towards Gilbert's office.

Matthew knocked frantically on the wooden door, hopefully Gilbert wasn't upset about his tardiness. "It's open!" yelled Gilbert through the door. Matthew opened it slowly and peeked his head through, waiting for Gilbert to see it was him. "Ah hey Birdie! I was wondering where you were. Come on in." And Matthew did just that. Skirt and all, he entered the room slowly. Gilbert's face looked shock as he saw Matthew enter, his face as red as it could be. A few seconds later, he broke into laughter, leaning on his desk for support. His guest, however, did not look amused.

"What the hell is this Beilschmidt? Some kind of sick joke?" he yelled, a swiss accent apparent in his voice and rifle slung over his shoulder.

Gilbert wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, trust me. It wasn't my idea," he said between laughs.

"Listen Beilschmidt!" the Swiss started angrily. He pulled the rifle around his shoulder and pointed it at Gilbert. All Gilbert could do was laugh.

Matthew panicked. "No! It wasn't Gil! I messed up my last uniform and asked Elizaveta for a spare and so she gave me this!"

The swiss man lowered his rifle. "So that's it," he sighed. "I should've known." He slung his rifle back over his shoulder and went and sat back down.

Gilbert stopped laughing. "Only she could've done something like this." Gilbert walked over to Matthew and put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone's been a victim," he laughed. With his arm around Matthew's shoulder, he led him inside.

Matthew was seated at a little table next to Gilbert's desk and was giving some paper and a pen and was told to take notes on the little meeting because Gilbert was too awesome to do it himself.

The meeting was a complete waste of time to Matthew. All that happened was Gilbert had asked the swiss man - Vash Zwingli - for his support but Vash was persistent and refused to join forces with Gilbert because he didn't want to lose his neutrality. Why did he have to take notes on that? It didn't seem like a noteworthy meeting so why was he even there?

Vash had left after an hour of heavy arguing leaving Matthew alone with an exasperated Gilbert. "Guess we sould head out now," Gilbert said sighing. He got up from his desk and walked to the door which Matthew was standing next to and put his hand on the doorknob. "That outfit looks good on you," he said smirking. He turned the knob and opened the door. He started to walk out but stopped next to Matthew and whispered in his ear. "And you should call me 'Gil' more often," Matthew could tell he was still smirking. And with that, Gilbert left the room leaving behind an incredibly red faced Matthew.

What just happened? Matthew stood there for a few seconds, face red, and knees shaking slightly. As soon as he calmed himself, he walked out the door and towards the driveway.

Matthew sheepishly thanked Berwald as he held the door open for him (not without giving a strange look regarding the outfit), and walked towards the car that was parked outside. Gilbert was in the drivers seat, focusing in front of him until Matthew opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat next to him. "Hey Birdie! Sweet ride huh?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah," Matthew said nervously, fumbling with his hands, there was no way he could look Gilbert straight in the face.

"Right?" Gilbert said energetcially, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "It's one of them old fuckers from like, the 60's. It even has the fucking suicide doors!" Gilbert laughed heartily.

Matthew swallowed. "S-suicide doors?" he asked nervously. Gilbert chuckled and Matthew blushed. He did like it when Gilbert laughed like that, better than him always snickering at everything, but then again, that was cute too. Wait, what?

"Haha, no worries Birdie," The rest of the car ride was spent with Gilbert explaining the awesomeness of the suicide doors and that they essential for a mafioso because it was so easy to just push someone out the doors, laughing the whole time. There was seriously something messed up with these mafia guys.

Gilbert had finished explaining and soon pointed out that they had arrived at their arranged meeting place. Matthew was shocked to find that instead of some worn down warehouse, they were actually at a sweet looking, what seemed to be Finnish, restaurant, simply called Kielo. Gilbert parked the car and the two exited, making their way to the entrance of the adorable little restaurant. Matthew was greeted by stares upon stares upon stares, finally remembering he still had on the maid uniform. Gilbert laughed and led the pink faced blond over to a booth by one of the windows.

Seated there were two men (the blond one was a man..right?). These were the men they were meeting? The blond one looked as if he didn't want to be there and the other, brown haired man smiled nervously as Matthew and Gilbert approached the table. "Hey guys," Gilbert said. "So its just you two guys huh?"

"Hej, don't like, be such a bitch Gilly," said the blond man. He quickly looked from Gilbert to Matthew and smile spread across his face. "And like, who's this Gilly? Your boyfriend?"

Matthew blushed. "Uh, um, my-my name is Matthew. Matthew Williams,"

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz, and this here is Toris Lauranitis," he said, pointing to him, then the brown haired man seated next to him.

Toris smiled politely. "Hello Matthew," Why were they meeting these people? They couldn't possibly be discussing matters concerning the mafia could they? With Toris and Feliks? They didn't even look like they could do anything cruel. But then again, Feliciano was a member of the mafia and he's…Feliciano. Matthew and Gilbert took their seats and were handed a menu by one of the waitresses. Again, Matthew wondered what exactly they were doing there.

Matthew waved goodbye to Feliks and Toris as he and Gilbert made his way to the car. They ended up not talking about anything! They just talked about the weather or what was on the news or how Feliks new all the best clothing stores in town and could show Matthew, occasionally winking at him _'What was that about?' _It seemed like they were just…hanging out, although Gilbert slipped something into Toris' hand before they left, which left Matthew wondering what it could be.

"Uh, Gilbert," Matthew started as soon as they got in the car. "What exactly were we doing there? It didn't seem like it was a mafia related meeting, so what exactly-"

"Huh? Oh. That's cuz it wasn't," Gilbert said, starting the car. "We were just there cuz I owed Feliks one and he decided he wanted to have lunch at this place."

Matthew stared blankly at the silver haired man who was driving the car. "But then – what was I – why was I there?" he asked confused.

"Oh, cuz I felt like bringing you along," Gilbert replied, winking at him. "But I didn't think you were gonna get dressed up." Matthew blushed again. Gilbert was talking about the maid uniform that Elizaveta had given him. "But next time," Matthew looked up at Gilbert. "Next time, make sure the skirt is shorter alright?"

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew yelled, turning a bright red. He slapped the silver haired man on the arm but all he did was laugh.

Matthew walked into the house, maid uniform in hand. Gilbert had been "awesome" enough to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up a male's uniform for Matthew to wear. Unfortunately, the only place he could change was inside Gilbert's car…with Gilbert still inside waiting for Matthew to finish so he could turn off the engine. He walked through the house, searching for Elizaveta to turn give her back the uniform before Alfred had a chance to see him carrying it.

He eventually found her speaking with Roderich, which made things that much more awkward as Roderich sighed as Matthew explained what happened and excused himself. "So how was your day? Did you enjoy it? What did you guys do?" Elizaveta asked. Matthew was taken aback by all the questions and stuttered, trying to respond.

"Elizaveta, stop bothering the poor boy," Roderich said, coming towards them again.

"Alright," she sighed. "Sorry Matthew."

"I-it's ok. Just…can we keep this between us?" he asked nervously.

Elizaveta nodded and winked "You got it!" she said enthusiactically. Matthew sighed in relief, thanked Elizaveta, and made his way to Michelle to see if she had something for him to do.

That night, Matthew crawled into bed, hugging his stuffed polar bear, Kumajirou, close to him. He wanted to forget the day, well most of it anyway. Mainly the fact that-

"Hey. Heard you were wearing a dress," Alfred said as he took a seat on Matthew's bed and holding up a picture for him to see.

_'Fuck'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Did Gil just trick Mattie into going on a lunch date with him? Probably. ****Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

**1960' Lincoln Continental's were famous for its fron opening rear doors called 'suicide doors'. It was favored by the mafia because it was easy to open the doors and push someone out, even while the car was moving.**

**Kielo – means Lily-of-the-valley in Finnish. It is also the National Flower of Finland**

**Hej – means hey in Polish**

**Also like I said before, if you want a filler chapter for a certain event or whatever please feel free to ask, it can also be with any characters :) Even though I have some already in mind, if you want to see a certain holiday, celebration, whatever, then I would be more than happy to write it :)**

**And one thing I keep forgetting to mention is that the main story takes place in OCTOBER so Matthew and Alfred were brought to Germany sometime in MARCH (just thought I'd let you know so that you don't get confused later on).**

**Thank you for reading and please review :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.6

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot**

**(A/N): Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the filler chapter! It was really fun to write so I'm glad you guys liked it :D Oh and in chapter 5, Lukas is indeed Norway!**

**I**** had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why but I did XP hopefully it came out ok *crosses fingers*****This chapter is told from Gilbert's POV and it takes place at the same time that Mathias, Matthew, and Alfred went to Oase. This chapter also makes it start to look like an actual mafia story (I hope)**

**And as always I would like to thank everyone who favorited and subscribed and reviewed! You guys are awesome! And now I have THREE pages of reviews! I am so happy! How about we make the review count 50! It would make me really happy :3**

**So now that I am done ranting, please enjoy chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert sat at his desk, staring at his papers. He was too distracted to actually do anything. Just the other night, a certain blond, violet eyed Canadian had been in his office with him, blushing furiously at the flirting Gilbert was doing. He couldn't help it. Matthew was just too cute, and, as much as Gilbert hated to admit it, he loved cute things. Matthew just happened to be one of them.

Lost in thought, Gilbert didn't notice his younger brother come into the room until he spoke. "Bruder," Gilbert looked up.

"Ah, hey West!" Gilbert called. "Was ist?"

"_Bruder_, your guests have arrived and are waiting for you," Ludwig said sighing.

"Oh right! Forgot about them!" Gilbert laughed.

"_Bitte __versuchen Sie__, diese Dinge zu __erinnern_."

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch West." Gilbert got up and walked over to the younger German. "Well, let's get going," he said, and walked out of the room leaving Ludwig behind. Ludwig sighed and followed after his brother.

Gilbert arrived at the dining room to see that his guests were already seated and waiting. Berwald and Roderich were standing on either side of Gilbert's chair and a brown haired, green eyed Spaniard on the chair to the left, and a blond haired, blue eyed frenchman to the right.

"Toni! Francis! Thanks for coming guys!" Gilbert yelled, running over to the table.

"I apologize Antonio, Francis. I hope you don't mind that we still have some business to attend to before _mein bruder_ can hang out," Ludwig said as he entered the room and sat down beside Antonio.

"It's no problem _amigo_!" Antonio said. "We can wait."

"This happens all time," Francis said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Gilbert is ever the procrastinator," he laughed. "So what is the job this time?"

"Shut up Francis," Gilbert said. "And some guy has yet to pay us back some money he owes. Tell 'em Roddy."

Roderich sighed. "Whenever we ask him for the money he continuously says that he doesn't have it. But whenever we look into it, he usually has spent more money than he owes on gambling."

"So he's trying to get out of it, eh?" Antonio said, rubbing his chin. "Typical."

"Yeah I know," Gilbert said. "So here's what we're gonna do. You taking notes Roddy?" Roderich sighed and nodded a yes. "Good. So first we're gonna find out his plans for the Christmas vacation, then we're gonna find him, 'relocate' him, and scare him," Gilbert explained with a smirk. "Then we'll get the money back for sure!"

"Quick question," said Francis, raising his hand slightly "Why are you waiting so long _mon cher_? Wouldn't be better to just get it over with?"

"We're waiting just in case he does pay us back without having to use force," explained Roderich. "He has a family who has asked him to return the money on several occasions, and has asked us to wait patiently to see if they can convince him. We gave them until the week of Christmas to convince him to pay us back or we WILL use force."

"You are too nice _mon cher_," Francis said sighing, a light smile on his face.

"Maybe you're just too mean, eh Francis?" Antonio said playfully.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "I should inform Feliciano about this," he said, whipping out his phone. "If you are going to 'relocate' the man then he and Lovino will probably stay out of it." Ludwig stood up and put the phone to his ear. "If you'll excuse me." And with that, Ludwig left the meeting area.

Gilbert scoffed. "It's not kidnapping if we put him back before anyone notices he was missing."

"Your logic doesn't surprise me," said Roderich with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Edelstein. We're done here. You and Berwald can go now," Gilbert said, waving his hand signalling that the two could leave. Roderich and Berwald bid the three farewell and left the dining room.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Francis asked, getting up from his seat and motioning for the other three to follow.

"Let's. I'm in the mood for some beer," Gilbert said, getting up and leading the way to his office.

On the way, he asked Elizaveta to bring them some drinks and food, and Francis couldn't help but find Michelle the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The three walked into Gilbert's office and took their seats, Gilbert behind his desk and the other two on the chairs in front of him. A few minutes later, Elizaveta arrived with their drinks.

"Hey Gil," Francis started, taking a sip of his wine. "That guy you were talking about, how much does he owe you?"

Gilbert looked up from his beer. "Oh. Like, 1.5 million. Guys got gambling problem."

"And those two boys you hired?"

"Oh. Like, 3-point-something million dollars. It's easier to just say 4 million," Gilbert said, taking another sip of his drink.

"So with the man who owes less you threaten to beat up, but with the twin's who owe you a crapload you just make them your servants? Doesn't make sense to me," Francis said, shaking his head.

"It really doesn't make sense Gil," Antonio added.

"Yeah I know," Gilbert said, thinking back. "But the one who owes the money, he's a good kid. Stupid. But a good kid. Plus have you met his brother? He is just too innocent and good-hearted. There is no way I could've roughed up his brother without scarring the kid for life!" he said, waving is arms around.

"You really are too soft," Francis said, finishing off his glass of wine.

"Seconded," Antonio said, lifting his glass as if to toast.

"But you guys don't know WHY the guy borrowed the money!" Gilbert yelled, trying to get the two to stop saying he was TOO nice. He was ok with being nice but tough, but for them to say he was TOO nice! He wasn't having any of that.

"Well why DID he borrow the money?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's cuz-" Gilbert stood up from his chair, completely ready to explain why in a loud voice when Antonio's phone went off.

"Ah, sorry guys. Let me just take this." Antonio took his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. He immediately pulled it away as a loud, angry voice yelled through the phone in Italian.

"Looks like your boyfriends pissed at you Toni," Gilbert laughed.

"Ahh the wonders of _l'amour_," Francis chuckled.

"Very funny guys," Antonio said sarcastcially. He put the phone back to his ear as the yelling got alittle softer. "Calm down Lovi. No, I'm with Gilbert and Francis. We're just having a few drinks. No we are not talking about you."

"We are now," Gilbert said to Francis. Both of them started to laugh at that.

"Yes I know Gil is going to kidnap some guy," Antonio continued.

"It's not kidnapping if-"

"Yeah yeah, silence now Gilbert. Let's let Antonio deal with his annoying boyfriend himself," Francis said, placing a hand over Gilbert's mouth.

"No, I am not going to help him out. What? Now? But…aww Lovi~ Are you jealous of Francis and Gilbert? You're so cute when your jealous~" Antonio said laughing. The yelling on the other end of the phone started up again and Antonio pulled the phone away from his ear, still laughing. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving now. I'll call you when I get there." With that, Antonio closed the phone and got up.

"Whipped," Gilbert said with a laugh. Francis nodded his agreement.

"Sorry guys, Lovi needs me to get this job done quickly. Maybe next time," he said with a smile.

"Then I should go as well, I am your ride after all," Francis said, placing his glass of wine on Gilbert's desk and heading to the door with Antonio.

"Alright guys. Another time." Gilbert got up and walked the two to the front door. "See you guys later."

"_Adios_," Antonio waved.

"_Au revoir_," called Francis from the drivers seat. Gilbert watched as his friends exited the driveway and onto the main road.

Gilbert sighed. There went his fun. He turned to see Berwald, still in his spot. "You can go." Berwald nodded and made his way into the house, holding the door for Gilbert to do the same thing.

"Oh," Berwald said, grabbing Gilbert's shoulder. "M'tth'w 's lookin' f'r ya."

"What? Really?" Gilbert asked dumbfounded. Matthew was looking for him? That never happened.

"Nn," Berwald nodded. "Said h' need'd to t'll ya s'ometh'ng."

"Huh. Thanks Berwald." Gilbert began to make his way up to his room before he thought. "Do you know where he is?" Berwald shook his head. "Thanks anyway big guy." He said with a sigh, and made his way to his room.

His mind was buzzing. Why was Matthew looking for him? What did he want to tell him? It was all too weird to him. He tried to shake the thoughts away but he couldn't seem to do it. It only made it harder to do so when he saw the Canadian pacing in front of Ludwig's door. _'Didn't Berwald say he was looking for ME?'_ he thought confused. Quietly, he approached the blond, who looked as if he had something very important to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Hey Bridie, you ok?" Gilbert asked, gently placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew jumped and turned abruptly.

"G-Gilbert!" he said nervously, face red. "U-uh, wh-what are you d-doing here?" he asked, words slightly slurred.

"I was just heading to my room," Gilbert said, pointing in the direction of his door.

"S-so, th-this isn't your room?" Matthew asked disappointedly.

"No, that one's West's," Matthew's face dropped. "Why are you looking for my room anyway?" he asked, trying to make Matthew forget he was about to go into Ludwig's room and tell him what he had been planning on telling Gilbert.

"Uh, well, I need to talk to you," he said, his face growing redder. Matthew began to sway and almost fell over but Gilbert caught him.

"I think that can wait. How drunk are you anyway?" he asked, trying to keep the blond upright.

"Pretty drunk I think."

"Alright, I think you should rest," Gilbert steadied the Canadian and helped him to his room. "We can talk tomorrow when you're-"

"No!" Matthew yelled. He pulled himself out of Gilbert's grasp and moved in front of him, grabbing the taller man by the collar. "It can't wait!" he yelled, losing his balance. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist in an attempt to steady him again. "Tomorrow I won't be able to tell you because,"

"Because?" Gilbert asked, part of him wanting to know why he couldn't tell him tomorrow, and the other wanting to know what was so important that it couldn't wait.

"Because…because," Matthew tried to finish his sentence but couldn't. Something was rising in his throat, but it wasn't words, and Gilbert could tell what was happening. He quickly rushed the blond into his room and into the bathroom.

* * *

Matthew woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. He knew he was drunk, he just didn't know he was THAT drunk that it would cause him a horrible hangover. He moaned in pain and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and assumed it was his brother. "Hey Al, you mind getting me something for my headache?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sure he would," came a voice that CLEARLY wasn't Alfred's. "Too bad he's not here. Guess you're stuck Birdie."

Matthew jolted up. What was Gilbert doing in his room? Wait, this wasn't even his room. If it wasn't his room, then where was he? He looked back over at Gilbert who was only in some jeans and a towel was slung around his neck. _'No' _Matthew thought. This was Gilbert's room. Frantic, Matthew tried to remember what happened last night.

He went out with Mathias and Alfred. Mathias got him drunk and got him to tell what happened with Gilbert. Mathias and Alfred had started arguing about Mathias not waiting for Alfred to get Matthew drunk and tell what happened. They left the bar and the two were still arguing. Matthew beat himself up mentally for telling Mathias. They got back to the house. Mathias left angrily. Alfred wished that he would get into an accident. Matthew, in his drunken state, decided that he would tell Gilbert his feelings. He asked Berwald where Gilbert was, asked him to let Gilbert know he was looking for him, and made his way to Gilbert's room, or what he thought was his room. Gilbert had showed up and told Matthew that he was actually in front of Ludwig's room. Gilbert said that whatever Matthew had to say could wait. Matthew said that it couldn't wait, felt something in his throat, and then Gilbert had rushed him to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up. The rest was a blank.

Matthew sighed in relief. He was in Gilbert's room because Gilbert had rushed Matthew into his room, his bathroom mostly, he had thrown up, and passed out. That's what happened. That was the only thing that could've happened. Right? Matthew looked down, only to be greeted by his bare chest and his boxers.

_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?'_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Haha I am the tease queen! XD Bow down before me! lol just kidding~**

**Hurray for Toni and Francis, and Lovi for being Lovi XD I'm so happy, I finally got some Spamano in the story (although it wasn't that much). And we have the first mentions of why Alfred owes 4 million big ones! Too bad Lovi called and interrupted.**

**Bruder: is German for brother**

**Was ist: German for What's up**

**Bitte versuchen Sie, diese Dinge zu erinnern: German for "please try to remember these things"**

**Mein Bruder: German for my brother**

**Amigo: Spanish for friend**

**Mon cher: French for my dear**

**l'amour: French for love**

**Adios: Spanish for good bye**

**Au revoir: French for goodbye**

**Man there was alot of words that needed to be translated in this chapter. I just used a translator from English to all the languages (even on the German. I am a disgrace to my people XP) so if anything is wrong please tell me.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed (except for the cliffhanger, Muahaha!). Please review. Reviews help Matthew find out what he did last night! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.7

**Disclaimer: I own it not**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I gotta tell you guys, the amount of feedback I am getting for this story is AWESOME! X3**

**Anyway, I know alot of you hated the cliffhanger in the last chapter but I assure you, It will all be worth it, I promise!**

**I am gonna keep this author's note short so that we can just get on with the story (plus I have nothing else to say). But a quick note: The beginning of this chapter takes place while Gil and those other people are in the meeting, hopefully it shouldn't be that confusing :D**

**So without further ado, chapter 7 everyone**

* * *

Matthew sat in the back of Mathias' car, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had just told Mathias what had happened with Gilbert the other night. Not only that. He had told Mathias that he kind of thought of Gilbert as more than just a boss, more than just a friend, to which Mathias had replied by saying that Matthew had a little crush on his boss. "Thanks for stating the obvious Mathias!" Matthew had said.

Did Matthew like Gilbert? Yes. Did he want to admit that he did? Not. At. All. Matthew had seen those movies with his brother where the main heroine always fell in love with the superhero/person who was always in the news and that never ended well. She was always kidnapped and targeted by the people who wanted the hero dead. Matthew didn't want that, not one bit. He was happy living a normal, not having people want to kill him, life.

If he fell in love with a mafioso, then he would no doubt be the target of all his rivals and – damn Alfred for making him watch all those movies! He really liked Gilbert and those movies, the reality that Gilbert was in fact a mafioso, and because he wasn't even sure if someone like Gilbert would ever like someone like him, he had tried to deny it to himself and everyone around him (Mathias).

Matthew tried to stop himself from thinking about Gilbert and his feelings but Mathias and Alfred were arguing in the front about Mathias not waiting for Alfred so that they could get Matthew drunk and get him to tell the two what had happened the night before and that Mathias wouldn't even have known if Alfred hadn't told him.

Matthew went back to his (drunk) thinking so that he wouldn't have to listen to the two in the front arguing. He started to wonder, when exactly had he started liking Gilbert? Maybe it was when they had first gotten to Germany. Gilbert had shown him around (Alfred had run off somewhere), and Matthew had realized that Gilbert wasn't all that bad. Or maybe it was on his birthday, where Gilbert, once again, had taken him around the city after Alfred had left him to go hang out with Arthur.

Matthew had no idea when the feelings started, but he did know how he could control them...and that was to tell Gilbert. He didn't know how he was supposed to do it but he knew he had to. And now was the perfect time. In his drunken state he had copious amounts of courage. He knew he had to take this chance. When will he be this drunk again? Considering how Mathias and Alfred now hated each other, he wouldn't get this chance again for a while.

He looked out the window to see that they were already pulling into the driveway. _'Oh crap'_ there went his courage. It seemed the closer they got to the house, the more his courage was depleting. "We're here," Alfred said grumpily.

"Hah! You drive like a girl Alfred," laughed a slightly drunk Mathias.

"Shut up Mathias!" Alfred yelled back, parking the car.

"No! Now get out of my car!" Mathias said, kicking Alfred softly.

"I will!"

"Bye Matthew!" Mathias said cheerfully as Matthew nervously exited the car. "And good luck," he said with a wink.

"Assface!" Alfred yelled, obviously still pissed that he had no idea what had happened. "I hope you get into an accident!"

"Challenge accepted!" With that, Mathias pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

Alfred stomped towards the door and entered the house, slamming the door behind him. Matthew looked at the door and was surprised to see that Berwald wasn't at his spot. _'Of course he isn't'_ Matthew thought, feeling dumb _'It's like, 12 at night' _Matthew headed towards the door, trying to regather his courage when the door opened and out came Berwald. "Berwald!" he called.

Berwald looked at the drunk Canadian in front of him. "You 'kay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Matthew replied, his words slightly slurred. Then he had an idea. "Hey Berwald, do you know where Gilbert is?"

"Nn," Berwald nodded. "'H's g't guests. D'n't kn'w wh'n he'll be d'ne. Pr'b'bly alr'dy d'ne th'gh," he finished. Matthew (who was still quite drunk) looked at him confused. "D'n't kn'w wh're h' is," Berwald simplified.

"Oh, ok," Matthew said disappointedly. "Well if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him. I need to tell him something." Berwald nodded and Matthew smiled in response. "Thanks Berwald!" Berwald opened the door for Matthew and he ran inside.

He ran (stumbled) up the stairs in search of Gilbert's room. If he didn't know where he was, his best chance was his room. He walked up to the door that he presumed to be Gilbert's. He stood in front of it, thinking how he would proceed in confessing his love for the silver haired man. _'The best way is to just come out and say it'_ But how would he do that? Would Gilbert even take him seriously? Matthew shook the thought from his head.

Getting more nervous by the minute, he started to pace in front of the door, replaying the words he would say in his head over and over. _'Gilbert, I know we haven't known each other for a while…although eight months is a long time…ANYWAY, I just wanted you to know that I lo- I lo- that I really care about you more than just a friend. You may not feel the same way as me but I just wanted you to know that…I…lo-'_

"Hey Bridie, you ok?" he heard someone ask from behind him, they gently placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and Matthew jumped and turned to face whoever it was that had ruined his train of thought.

"G-Gilbert!" he said nervously, face red. "U-uh, wh-what are you d-doing here?" he asked.

"I was just heading to my room," Gilbert said, pointing in the direction of his door.

"S-so, th-this isn't your room?" Matthew asked disappointedly _'So...who's is it?'_.

"No, that one's West's," Matthew's face dropped. _'So all this time I've been standing in front of Ludwig's room?'_ "Why are you looking for my room anyway?" he asked, Matthew could tell he was trying to the subject.

"Uh, well, I need to talk to you," he said, his face growing redder _'I need to say it'_. He began to sway and almost fell over but Gilbert caught him.

"I think that can wait. How drunk are you anyway?" he asked, trying to keep the blond upright.

Matthew thought. "Pretty drunk I think."

"Alright, I think you should rest," Gilbert steadied the Canadian and helped him to his room. "We can talk tomorrow when you're-"

"No!" Matthew yelled. He pulled himself out of Gilbert's grasp and moved in front of him, grabbing the taller man by the collar. "It can't wait!" he yelled, losing his balance. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist in an attempt to steady him again. "Tomorrow I won't be able to tell you because,"

"Because?" Gilbert asked, part of him wanting to know why he couldn't tell him tomorrow, and the other wanting to know what was so important that it couldn't wait.

"Because…because," _'I need to tell you that I LOVE YOU!'_. Matthew tried to finish his sentence but couldn't. Something was rising in his throat, but it wasn't words, and Gilbert could tell what was happening. He quickly rushed the blond into his room and into the bathroom.

* * *

Matthew woke up with the worst headache he had ever had. He knew he was drunk, he just didn't know he was THAT drunk that it would cause him a horrible hangover. He moaned in pain and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and assumed it was his brother. "Hey Al, you mind getting me something for my headache?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sure he would," came a voice that CLEARLY wasn't Alfred's. "Too bad he's not here. Guess you're stuck Birdie."

Matthew jolted up. What was Gilbert doing in his room? Wait, this wasn't even his room. If it wasn't his room, then where was he? He looked back over at Gilbert who was only in some jeans and a towel was slung around his neck. _'No' _Matthew thought. This was Gilbert's room. Frantic, Matthew tried to remember what happened last night.

He went out with Mathias and Alfred. Mathias got him drunk and got him to tell what happened with Gilbert. Mathias and Alfred had started arguing about Mathias not waiting for Alfred to get Matthew drunk and tell what happened. They left the bar and the two were still arguing. Matthew beat himself up mentally for telling Mathias. They got back to the house. Mathias left angrily. Alfred wished that he would get into an accident. Matthew, in his drunken state, decided that he would tell Gilbert his feelings. He asked Berwald where Gilbert was, asked him to let Gilbert know he was looking for him, and made his way to Gilbert's room, or what he thought was his room. Gilbert had showed up and told Matthew that he was actually in front of Ludwig's room. Gilbert said that whatever Matthew had to say could wait. Matthew said that it couldn't wait, felt something in his throat, and then Gilbert had rushed him to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up. The rest was a blank.

Matthew sighed in relief. He was in Gilbert's room because Gilbert had rushed Matthew into his room, his bathroom mostly, he had thrown up, and passed out. That's what happened. That was the only thing that could've happened. Right? Matthew looked down, only to be greeted by his bare chest and his boxers.

'_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?'_

"You ok there Birdie?" Gilbert asked, walking over to the bed and taking a seat beside Matthew.

"G-Gil," he started, face red. "Wh-what exactly," Matthew swallowed. "Why am I only in boxers?" he asked instead.

Gilbert chuckled. "That's cuz your clothes are full of puke," he laughed.

Matthew blinked. "Puke?" he asked, still alittle confused.

"Yeah. Last night I found you in front of West's room and you said you needed to tell me something, then you almost puked so I rushed you to my bathroom." Gilbert said with a chuckle. "You kept saying that you were fine and that you needed to tell me something but you ended up puking all over your shirt and pants," Gilbert finished, bursting into laughter once again. "Then you insisted on brushing your teeth because you didn't want to wake up with puke breath. Then, I didn't want to bother your stupid brother for clothes cuz God knows what he would've done right? So I just took off your clothes and threw you on the bed where you instantly passed out.

So that's it? Gilbert and Matthew hadn't had hot, passionate sex like he had thought. Matthew was somewhat disappointed, but happy because if he was going to have hot, passionate sex with the other man, he wanted to remember every bit of it. Matthew's face turned red at the thought. "O-oh," he managed to get out. He looked over at Gilbert who now had a huge smirk on his face.

"You thought something else didn't you?" Gilbert asked, leaning alittle closer. "You're kinda dirty aren't you Birdie," he laughed, bringing his face centimeters away from Matthew's annd grabing the blond's chin. Matthew's mind went back to a few nights ago when Gilbert's face had been just as close. A few nights ago when he thought – no – hoped that Gilbert would kiss him. But nothing happened. Matthew's face instantly fell.

"What's wrong Birdie?" Gilbert asked, somewhat concerned, but the smirk was still plastered on his face. "I didn't say that you being dirty was a bad thing. Did I?" Matthew's blush deepened. Gilbert was right there, his mouth was so close that he could feel Gilbert's breath on his own lips. _'Just like the other night'_ he thought again. "Well Birdie," Gilbert made it so that their noses touched. Not only their noses, but their naked, unclothed bodies, and their fingers. "If you wanna do that something else," Gilbert said seductively, barely above a whisper. "I'd be more than happy to."

Matthew's eyes widened. Gilbert's lips were pressed against his own. Gilbert's chest was pressed against his own. Gilbert's fingers were lightly touching his. Matthew moved his hand so that it was grabbing Gilbert's and he squeezed it lightly. Matthew could feel Gilbert smirking but he didn't care. He didn't seem to care about anything at the moment.

Gilbert pulled away and took in the sight before him. Matthew was incredibly red, his eyes slightly glazed over, breathing somewhat heavily. It wasn't even a passionate kiss, but Matthew looked as if he had just had the most hot, passionate make out session in the world. Gilbert smiled at him and leaned in again.

This kiss didn't last as long this time as Matthew realized what was going on. He was in Gilbert's room, pressed against Gilbert's body and the backboard of the bed, holding Gilbert's hand, in nothing but his boxers. Matthew released Gilbert's hand and pushed him away, face red, and breathing heavy.

"I-I'm gonna be late f-for work," he said suddenly. He quickly got himself off the bed and quickly made his way to the door. "Th-thanks for last night Gil. Wh-who knows what would've happened." And with that, Matthew left the room in a panic and headed for his own.

He slammed the door and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. Gilbert just kissed him. And from Gilbert's story, he hadn't said anything about his crush on the man. So that meant…_'That Gil kissed me all on his own. Because he WANTED to'_

Did this mean that Gilbert…liked him back? Whatever it meant, Matthew wanted to enjoy this moment of euphoria. Gilbert had kissed him, and that was enough for him (for the moment).

"Hey Mattie! Where you been?" Alfred said, coming out of the bathroom.

* * *

**(A/N): For some reason, I love to end with Al popping out nowhere and saying something stupid XD I wonder why that is? *Ponders***

******This chapter challenged my vocabulary XP I had to constantly look in the dictionary to see if my definitions were right, and I hate it when my vocabulary is challenged (considering I have a huge vocabulary) but it was all for you guys so I can let it slide this time.**

**Hopefully the chapter was good (especially the love scene) just like i said before, I suck with love scenes, but iIthink that came out well and the way I wanted it to which is awesome!**

**Yes some parts of the last chapter were used but I changed it around so it was Mattie's POV (although there aren't that many differences XP)**

**So anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :3 and review please. Reviews help the story AND Gil and Mattie's love progress! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.8

********

The Twin's Birthday; Mattie

**Summary: It's the twin's birthday and for once, everyone remembers that it is Matthew's birthday as well, especially one Gilbert Beilschmidt who just happens to have the day off. What kind of crazy antics will ensue XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Hello and welcome back. This chapter is another filler chapter. This time it focuses on the twins' birthday and what they did. There is another one that has Alfred's side of the story which will be uploaded right after this one so you guys can get both stories before we move on in the actual story. (I hope you guys don't mind the dual update but I wanted to get these two chapters out of the way before moving on with the actual story)**

**This one was fun to write because it has so many things going on. Elizaveta being Elizaveta. Some quality time with Gil. And then some brotherly love (which I just LOVED writing by the way) :3**

**So here it is, chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

Matthew stood in front of the closet that he and his brother shared. It was his birthday and yet he still had to work. He sighed as he quickly put on his uniform and looked over at his brother who was still laying in bed. Matthew picked up a pillow from his bed a flung it at Alfred. "What the hell was that for?" he cried, sitting up in his bed. Alfred took one of his pillows and threw it, just as his brother did.

"Very mature Alfred," Matthew said as he picked up the pillow, walked over to his brothers side, and slammed the pillow on his brothers face. "Now get up, we have to wo-" Matthew was cut off by a pillow colliding with his face. "Alfred!" Matthew lunged at his brother.

Elizaveta walked down the hallway, two cupcakes in hand, each with a candle. She approached the door to the twin's room and stopped.

"Alfred! Stop it, get off!"

"No way! Not until you let me do what I want!"

"I can't do that Alfred! What if you get caught? Roderich will have our heads!"

"But it's my birthday dammit!"

"It's my birthday too Alfred!"

The door burst open and the twin's looked at Elizaveta quizzically. Elizaveta scanned the scene before her. Alfred was on top of Matthew, holding a pillow to his face, and Matthew was struggling under the weight of his brother trying to get free. Her face dropped in disappointment which only added to the twin's confusion.

"E-Elizaveta?" Matthew asked confused.

Matthew and Alfred made their way down the stairs and into the living room with Elizaveta. "Why didn't you guys tell us it was your birthday?" Elizaveta asked excitedly. "I'm sure Gilbert would have made an exception and given you two the day off."

"Really?" Alfred asked hopeful. "Mattie! You totally have to talk to Gilbert and ask him for the day off!"

"Wh-why do I have to do it?" Matthew asked, a light blush spreading across his face.

"Because Gilbert hates me!" Alfred said, too happy as always.

"Well if you didn't always skip work, maybe he would," Matthew sighed.

"Yeah yeah, so are you gonna ask him?"

"No need guys, I'll just go and tell him now. But you guys should come too. You know, just in case," Elizaveta said winking.

The boys followed Elizaveta down a hall and watched patiently (in Alfred's case, jumping up and down in anticipation) as she knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, she opened the door. Inside, Gilbert was sitting at his desk, doing nothing, Gilbird flying around in circles like he always did.

"Hey Gilbert!" she called.

"What do you want?" he said, a scowl on his face.

"How rude. Well today just happens to be Alfred's and Matthew's birthday and so they were wondering if they could get the day off," she said plainly.

"Huh? Why would I give them the day off?" Gilbert asked, still scowling. Elizaveta moved to the side so that Matthew was visible to Gilbert. Gilbert's face immediately lightened. "Sure why not?" he said cooly, as if he hadn't just asked why he should give them the day off.

"SWEEET!" Alfred yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "Later Mattie! Catch ya later!" With that, Alfred ran back to the room to change. Where he was going to go Matthew had no idea, but he knew it had something to do with a sandy haired, bushy browed brit. Matthew sighed. Of course Alfred would leave him on his own.

"Well, I gotta get back to work before Roderich gets mad. Bye Matthew," Elizaveta waved goodbye and made her way down the hall.

Matthew sighed again. Now what was he going to do. He was better off just working the whole day. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert get up from his desk. For some reason, whenever he saw the silver haired man, his heart would beat faster, and the fact that the man was heading straight towards him only added to his erratic heart beat.

"I take It you don't have plans since you didn't run off with your idiot brother," Gilbert said, putting his hands in his pockets and standing in front of Matthew.

"N-no, I don't. I assumed I would be working today," Matthew said. Then whispered "I also assumed I would be home on my birthday."

"Well that sucks," Gilbert walked next to Matthew and stared into the hallway. "Whenever it's my birthday I always make West hang out with me. But I guess since you guys are twins, you have your own ideas about what you wanna do right?" Gilbert asked, turning his head to face Matthew.

"Uh, yeah. Alfred always wants a big party but I'm fine with just me and him hanging out together with a cake," Matthew said softly.

"Hm," Gilbert said, turning his head to face the hall again. "It's settled then," Gilbert burst out, catching Matthew off guard.

"H-huh?" he said, taken aback by the other man's sudden outburst.

"I'm gonna take you out for your birthday," he said. "Now go get changed. I'm not taking you out with those stuffy work clothes on." Gilbert tugged at the sleeve of Matthew's blazer. "I'll meet you at the front door in 10 minutes. You better be done by then, got it?" Matthew nodded, still alittle lost.

He found himself going back to the room and looking through his closet. He discarded article after article after article as he found nothing appropriate for his outing with Gilbert. _"I'm gonna take you out for your birthday". _Gilbert was going to **take him out**. Did he mean take him out, like, on a date? Matthew's face turned red at the thought. There was no way Gilbert was taking him on a date. Right?

Matthew finally decided on an outfit, a light blue hoodie and some blue jeans. He made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. He saw Gilbert waiting for him, dressed in a plain white shirt and black leather jacket with some dark blue jeans. Matthew looked down at his outfit and thought he was under-dressed. He also blushed because he had to admit, Gilbert looked really good in that outfit.

"Come one Birdie! Hurry up!" Gilbert called.

"S-sorry," Matthew said as he hurried towards the door.

"Don't apologize, just hurry." Matthew reached the door and Berwald, the intimidating but nice, doorman opened the door for them. Matthew thanked him and he and Gilbert made their way to the sidewalk.

"We aren't going in your car?" Matthew asked. Gilbert absolutely loved his car. The fact that they weren't taking it to wherever they were going kind of made Matthew nervous.

"Nah, it's better to walk, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah," Matthew nodded. He kind of liked just walking around with Gilbert. He liked being with the man in general. The fact that they were all alone made him even more excited. "So, uh, where exactly are we going?"

"_Kielo_," Gilbert said simply. Matthew thought for a moment. _Kielo_ was that Finnish restaurant that he and Gilbert had gone to when Elizaveta had switched his uniform with a girl's. Matthew smiled. Last time they went, they had been with two other people, but now it was just the two of them.

After walking for a while, and Gilbert talking the whole time about almost every single thing they passed (not that Matthew minded), they finally made it to _Kielo. _It wasn't very busy so the two were seated almost instantly. Their waiter was a blond haired, violet eyed, cheery young man.

"Hey Tino!" Gilbert said. "What's up? Why are you working? Don't you own the place?"

"I like to work sometimes you know," he said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This here is Matthew, it's his birthday today you know," Gilbert said.

"Oh really? Happy birthday," Tino said.

"Thank you," Matthew replied.

"Then I guess I should get you guys something to eat."

"I guess you should too," Gilbert said.

"Gilbert!" Matthew shouted at Gilbert for being so rude.

"It's fine," Tino said happily. "I don't mind. So what would you guys like?"

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert ended up pigging out on pancakes and waffles and syrup. Gilbert cursed himself for not bringing the car and Matthew just laughed. He hadn't eaten this much in a while, and hadn't had such pleasant company for a long time. He loved Alfred, he really did, but sometimes the older blond got on his nerves. Plus, the company he was referring to was Gilbert! The silver haired, red eyed German who he somewhat had a crush on.

This was turning into a really great birthday.

Gilbert paid the whole bill, despite Matthew's attempts at trying to split it. "It's your birthday, you shouldn't be paying." Gilbert had said. "Plus, you need to save up all the money you possibly can to help pay off your brothers debt."

Matthew thought for a while. They had been in Germany for a few months already and he still had no idea why Al owed so much money to Gilbert. "Hey Gil," Matthew called. Gilbert looked up from his wallet. "Why does Al owe you so much money? I mean, what did he need all that money for?"

Gilbert's face became softer, almost empathetic, as he thought. "Don't know," he lied. "Never told me." Matthew just accepted the answer, not knowing much about mafia matters and policies.

Matthew and Gilbert walked back to the house. Gilbert had asked Matthew about his (non-existent) love life and was surprised to find that the latter had never been kissed. Matthew blushed. Of course Gilbert would find it funny, he's probably had tons of kisses. He looked up to see Gilbert standing over him. "If you want," he said with a smirk. "We can change that."

Matthew blushed. Gilbert just laughed. "Just kidding," he said, rubbing Matthew's head and messing up his hair. "As if you'd want that." Gilbert started walking again, laughing. Matthew followed him after a while. The only reason he would say that would be because he was not interested. Right?

* * *

They made it back to the house and Matthew thanked Gilbert for everything (except joking about kissing him) and headed up to his room. He wasn't really surprised to see that Alfred wasn't there, so he just headed to the bathroom for a shower and laid down in Alfred's bed, holding Kumajirou, and fell asleep.

Matthew awoke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He looked up to see Alfred, sitting next to where he was laying. "Alfred?" he said sleepily.

"Yeah. It's me Matt," Alfred said softly, and slightly out of character. "How was your day?"

"Good," Matthew said, still half asleep. "Gilbert took me to this restaurant and we pigged out on pancakes." A light smile spread across the Canadians face. "How about you?"

"Good. Arthur was surprisingly nice today, probably since it's our birthday."

"Yeah probably. I can't think of any other reason why he would," Matthew laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Alfred asked, rubbing his brother's head, and pushing his face into the pillow.

"Ow, Al."

Alfred laughed. "Happy birthday Mattie," he said, his voice and eyes soft.

"Happy birthday Al," Matthew said, a smile spreading across his face. He felt the bed move next to him and could tell Alfred was getting comfortable (it was his bed after all). Matthew didn't mind that his brother was moving around more then necessary, he just moved closer to his him, burying his face in the elder's chest. Alfred smiled and wrapped an arm around his younger brother and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was so much fun to write, especially at the end :3**

**Tino actually made an appearance in this chapter (he wasn't supposed to come into the story until a bit later but oh well, I liked it). Too bad there was no interaction with Berwald :( but that will happen eventually (I hope)**

**And again, we almost find out why Al owes all that money, but we don't. Too bad XD**

**Kielo: means lily-of-the-valley in Finnish**

**Well that's about it. I will upload Alfred's side right after this one (you know, get it out of the way), then we will get back to the main story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review :3 they make me really happy**


	9. Chapter 9

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.9

**The Twin's Birthday; Alfred**

**Summary: It's the twin's birthday and they manage to get the day off. Alfred heads to his favorite bar **_**Oase**_** for some birthday drinking and some quality time with a sandy haired, bushy browed Brit. What kind of crazy things will Alfred do? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warning: This chapter has some USUK (nothing explicit or anything)(actually nothing really happens) but it is still USUK so I apologize if you don't like USUK but this chapter (and story) will have lots of it (maybe)**

**(A/N): Hello and welcome to the second chapter pertaining to the twins' birthday. This time it focuses on what Alfred did, and like I said above, it will have USUK. I apologize to those who do not like USUK but I love it so I put it in the story.**

**The reason I am putting these filler chapters in is because I need some more time to plan out the next couple of chapters (plus they were already written and I thought I would put them up). I am also uploading them one after the other because I feel like it and I feel that something like this should be uploaded side by side (or one after another) (I hope you guys don't mind the dual update).**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

Alfred was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today was his and MAttie's birthday and yet they still had to work. Alfred decided that he was just going to be lazy and not do anything, he didn't care if Gilbert would get mad at him. Alfred's thoughts were interrupted as a pillow hit him in the face. "What the hell was that for?" he cried, sitting up in his bed. He took one of his pillows and threw it, just as his brother did.

"Very mature Alfred," Matthew said as he picked up the pillow, walked over to his brothers side, and slammed the pillow on his brothers face. "Now get up, we have to wo-" Matthew was cut off by a pillow colliding with his face. "Alfred!" Matthew lunged at his brother.

Elizaveta walked down the hallway, holding her cleaning supplies. She passed by the twins' bedroom and stopped.

"Alfred! Stop it, get off!"

"No way! Not until you let me do what I want!"

"I can't do that Alfred! What if you get caught? Roderich will have our heads!"

"But it's my birthday dammit!"

"It's my birthday too Alfred!"

The door burst open and the twin's looked at Elizaveta quizzically. Elizaveta scanned the scene before her. Alfred was on top of Matthew, holding a pillow to his face, and Matthew was struggling under the weight of his brother trying to get free. Her face dropped in disappointment which only added to the twin's confusion.

"E-Elizaveta?" Matthew asked confused.

Matthew and Alfred made their way down the stairs and into the living room with Elizaveta. "Why didn't you guys tell us it was your birthday?" Elizaveta asked excitedly. "I'm sure Gilbert would have made an exception and given you two the day off."

"Really?" Alfred asked hopeful. "Mattie! You totally have to talk to Gilbert and ask him for the day off!"

"Wh-why do I have to do it?" Matthew asked, a light blush spreading across his face.

"Because Gilbert hates me!" Alfred said, too happy as always.

"Well if you didn't always skip work, maybe he would," Matthew sighed.

"Yeah yeah, so are you gonna ask him?"

"No need guys, I'll just go and tell him now. But you guys should come too. You know, just in case," Elizaveta said winking.

The boys followed Elizaveta down a hall and watched patiently (in Alfred's case, jumping up and down in anticipation) as she knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, she opened it. Inside, Gilbert was sitting at his desk, doing nothing, Gilbird flying around in circles like he always did.

"Hey Gilbert!" she called.

"What do you want?" he said, a scowl on his face.

"How rude. Well today just happens to be Alfred's and Matthew's birthday and so they were wondering if they could get the day off," she said plainly.

"Huh? Why would I give them the day off?" Gilbert asked, still scowling. Elizaveta moved to the side so that Matthew was visible to Gilbert. Gilbert's face immediately lightened. "Sure why not?" he said cooly, as if he hadn't just asked why he should give them the day off.

"SWEEET!" Alfred yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "See ya Mattie! Catch ya later!" With that, Alfred ran back to the room to change. He was going to make himself sexy without even looking like he had tried to do so.

He quickly found what he was going to where and put it on. A long sleeved, black, v-neck shirt and some dark jeans. _'Yeah. I look hot.' _he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. _'There is no way Arthur can resist this'_ Alfred smiled. _'Arthur'_ he thought. The british man who had stolen his heart. He was adorable and Alfred wanted the man all to himself. He couldn't help but fantasize about how his first time would be, especially if it was with the Englishman.

Alfred tried to stop thinking about it. He needed to head to the _Oase_ before it got full and Arthur's attention was stolen. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door, thanking Berwald as he held it open. He didn't have a car and the _Oase_ was pretty far to walk so he decided to take a bus. The people on the bus couldn't help but stare at him, mostly because he looked out of place with his long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer.

Of course, Alfred being Alfred, thought they were looking at him because he looked drop dead sexy (which he probably did). The thought only boosted his ego and he exited the bus feeling as sexy as he possibly could.

He walked through the doors of the _Oase_ and took a seat at the bar. He scanned the place for Arthur, thinking he would be waiting tables or just scrubbing them clean like he usually did. "What can I get for you today sir?"

"Oh, just some bourbon please," Alfred replied, turning to face the bartender. "Artie!" he yelled enthusiastically, as he saw the bartender was the british man he had been looking for.

"Wha- Alfred?" Arthur said, slightly annoyed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Day off. The boss actual let me leave work," he said happily.

"Why the bloody hell would he do something like that? Alittle work is good for you. Teaches discipline."

"Yeah I know. But it's my birthday and the guy has a soft spot for my brother so he gave us the day off," Alfred explained, not really listening to the brit, but staring at him with lust filled eyes. Arthur didn't seem to notice, he was always so annoyed by the American that it blocked off all his other senses. "So how about that bourbon?"

His birthday? It was Alfred's birthday? "Uh, sure," Arthur said, reaching for the whiskey. If it was his birthday, why was he at the _Oase_, annoying Arthur when he could be at home doing nothing? "Here," he said, placing the bourbon in front of Alfred.

"Thanks Artie!" Alfred said, taking a sip.

"Uh, Alfred," Arthur started. He didn't exactly know how to talk to the American without insulting him or cursing at him.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, looking up from his drink.

"If today's your birthday," Arthur said, trying to find the right words. "Then why the bloody he- then why are you here instead of at your house?" he finally managed.

"Huh? You mean you really don't know Artie?" he asked, alittle shocked.

"Of course I don't know!" Arthur yelled. "I'm not a bloody mind reader Alfred!"

"I know your not, but I thought it would be obvious."

"Well it's not so answer the bloody question!"

"Alright, alright. I'm here because I wanted to see you Artie," Alfred said with a smile. Arthur blushed. Why was he blushing? He shouldn't be blushing. It was Alfred! The man who always annoyed him to no end! So then, why was he still blushing. "I thought I would come and spend some time with you since I have the day off and all."

"You're a moron!" Arthur yelled. "It's your birthday! You should be spending it with your brother or something! Not with me in this bloody bar!"

"You really think so Artie?" Alfred asked, sounding alittle disappointed at the other man's words. Did that mean he didn't want to spend Alfred's birthday with him?

"Yes I really think so," Arthur said, turning his head away from the American. "Birthdays should be spent with your family and the people you love and all that." Arthur wished he hadn't said that. What if he actually, for once, listened to what Arthur said and left? Arthur was actually ecstatic that Alfred wanted to spend his birthday with him, despite his best attempts at lying to himself. But if after what he said, Alfred decided to leave…did that mean that Alfred didn't love him? Wait! Why was he thinking about something like that? He didn't care if the American loved him or not. He didn't care one bit!

"Well, I am," Alfred said finally.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You are what?"

"Spending my birthday with someone I love," he said simply.

Arthur blushed. "Wha-what the bloody hell does that mean?" Arthur couldn't care less what it meant. Did this mean that Alfred…loved him? Why was he thinking about this again? He didn't care if he was loved by the American or not!

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory Artie," Alfred smiled.

"Sh-shut up! And don't call me that! Bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled embarrassed.

Alfred laughed. "So how 'bout another bourbon Artie?" This man was doing this on purpose, just to piss him off. Regardless, Arthur grabbed the bottle and refilled Alfred's drink. Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Arthur was cleaning the glasses as he tried to distract himself from the annoying American who had been staring at him for quite some time. "What?" he finally yelled, turning to face Alfred.

"Nothing," Alfred said, alittle smile on his face. Boy did he look adorable like that. Arthur shook the thought out of his head. What was he thinking?

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"I don't know," he said simply.

"You don't know?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yup."

Arthur squeezed the wet cloth in his hand. This man was really getting on his nerves.

"You ok Artie?" Alfred asked, alittle concerned and oblivious to the fact that he was the problem.

"Am I ok? Do you really want to know if I'm ok?" Arthur asked, getting ready to explode.

"Hey Kirkland!" someone called. "We're out of vodka, go get some more out of the cellar would ya." It was Arthur's boss.

Arthur thanked whatever God was looking out for him. He finally had a reason to get away from the America. "Uh, right away sir." Arthur walked out from his place at the bar and through the cellar door that was just beside the bar.

The cellar was old and dark and smelled of a mix of almost every kind of liquor you could think of. Arthur didn't care. He was just grateful that he could get away from Alfred. Arthur laughed. Stupid American. He quickly located the vodka and began to make his way out when he didn't notice that one of the keg's were leaking.

Arthur tripped and the vodka flew out of his hands and crashed to the floor. Arthur shut his eyes, waiting for when he hit the ground like those glass bottles. But that time never came. He finally came to his senses and felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling.

"You ok Artie?" a voice asked, concerned. Arthur thought for a minute. He knew that voice. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew that voice.

"Alfred?" he asked, actually relieved to see the American for once.

"Yeah." Alfred lifted him up, which also brought Arthur closer to him. Their chests touched and Arthur couldn't help but blush as he regained his footing. "You ok?" he asked again.

Arthur's hands grabbed onto Alfred's shirt. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks Alfred." Arthur couldn't help but smile. Even though Alfred had followed him into the cellar, he did save him from hitting his head against the floor.

"That's a relief," Alfred sighed, a little smile on his face. Arthur looked up at the American. He looked absolutely stunning in that outfit (but he wasn't about to let him know he thought that). Arthur's arms seemed to move on their own as they wrapped themselves around Alfred's neck.

The two looked at each other for a while. Alfred couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted Arthur. It was his birthday, he could probably do something couldn't he?

No, he couldn't.

"W-well I guess we should get back. The glasses aren't going to refill themselves," Arthur said, bringing his arms back to his sides, which was a signal for Alfred to let go. The brit walked over and grabbed some more bottles of vodka, now aware of where the spill was. Now it wasn't just beer, it was vodka and broken glass. He would have to clean that up later.

The two made their way back up to the bar and Arthur put the vodka in its rightful place. Alfred looked at the time. Was it really that late already? As much as he didn't want to, he bid farewell to Arthur and made his way back home.

* * *

He didn't get to kiss Arthur like he had wanted, but at least he saved him from crashing to the floor and got to hold him as a result. It wouldn't have happened if Arthur's boss hadn't remembered that one of the kegs were leaking and asked Alfred to go and warn Arthur. Alfred shrugged. _'Maybe next time'_ he thought hopeful

Alfred walked into the house and up to his and Mattie's room. He entered and saw that Matthew had fallen asleep in his bed. He couldn't help but feel alittle bad. After all, he did leave his brother to go hang out with Arthur.

Alfred walked over to the bed and sat down next to his sleeping younger brother and began to run fingers through the long blond hair.

Alfred felt Matthew stirring. Matthew looked up to see Alfred, sitting next to where he was laying. "Alfred?" he said sleepily.

"Yeah. It's me Matt," Alfred said softly, and slightly out of character. "How was your day?"

"Good," Matthew said, still half asleep. "Gilbert took me to this restaurant and we pigged out on pancakes." A light smile spread across the Canadians face. "How about you?"

'_That's good' _Alfred thought. _'At least he had a good day'_ "Good. Arthur was surprisingly nice, probably since it's our birthday."

"Yeah probably. I can't think of any other reason why he would," Matthew laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Alfred asked, rubbing his brother's head, and pushing his face into the pillow.

"Ow, Al."

Alfred laughed. "Happy birthday Mattie," he said, his voice and eyes soft.

"Happy birthday Al," Matthew said, a smile spreading across his face. Alfred pulled up the covers and laid down next to his brother, moving around more than necessary. Matthew moved closer to his older brother, burying his face in the elder's chest. Alfred smiled and wrapped an arm around his younger brother and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's it. Hopefully it was good. I originally planned for the two to kiss but then decided against it (I don't know why). I love USUK so this chapter is longer than the other because I just couldn't stop writing**

**I also love to write scenes with Alfred and Mattie and all their brotherly love (is that weird?) so I had alot of fun writing the end (well I enjoyed writing it in the last chapter. I just copied and pasted and made it so that it was Al's POV)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the filler chapters. Next chapter will be getting back to the main story so look forward to that :3 Thank you to everyone who subscribed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Please review. Reviews make me feel awesomeyand help me write this stort :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.10

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Hello again. Man, you guys really ARE awesome. the amount of feedback I get just drives me insane XD and I know I said I would update at least twice a week but it seems like I'm updating like, everyday (or every other day). Hopefully I can keep that up when school starts again (if I don't finish the story before then).**

**This chapter is REALLY long. I thought about making it two chapters but decided against it because I didn't like it split in two. We are now REALLY getting into the story with this chapter and hopefully things progress how I want it to. I will still probably put filler chapters up when I need some more time but I'll try not to put them in between chapters like this one and the next (you'll see why after you finish reading).**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy this chapter (I'm sure you all will) :3**

* * *

Matthew walked down the hall and into his room. It was almost the week of Christmas, almost two months since the first time he and Gilbert kissed. It must've been the worst timing ever. The next few days, Roderich had occupied Gilbert's time with some work related things, and then the next few weeks after that he was busy with planning and work.

Of course they still saw each other, just not as much as Matthew would like. Gilbert would kiss him occasionally, but they were only small pecks before he had to get back to work. Matthew was now one hundred percent sure that Gilbert liked him back (if he didn't, why would he continuously sneak away just to see him or kiss him?).

Aside from Gilbert being too busy for his and Matthew's relationship to progress, the two months had been incredibly normal. Alfred had gotten mad at Gilbert and Ludwig for not having a proper thanksgiving dinner ready, and continued to be mad even after the two German's had asked what Thanksgiving was. "You're lucky you're dating my brother!" Alfred had yelled. Matthew eventually told him his feelings for Gilbert and what was going on between them and that they were NOT dating (yet).

Matthew took a quick shower and made his way down to Gilbert's office. He knocked softly on the door just in case someone was in there with him. "Come in." Matthew opened the door to see Roderich looking patiently at the door

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert called. Matthew blushed. "Great timing. Come on." Gilbert got up from his desk, walked over to Matthew, and put his arm around his shoulders. Roderich sighed and followed after them.

"Wh-where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"Dining room."

"Wh-why? Didn't we already eat?"

"You'll see," Gilbert said with a wink

At the dining room, Matthew was surprised to see everyone seated at the table. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Sit down Birdie," Gilbert said, somewhat serious.

"Yeah I wanna know what's going on too!" Alfred yelled. Michelle shushed him.

Matthew thought it was strange. Everyone looked like they always did, as if this was a recurring event. Matthew took a seat next Michelle. "Hey Chelles, wh-what's going on?" he asked, whispering.

"Gilbert's got a job so he's gonna tell us what it is, how long it'll take, all that stuff," Michelle said simply.

"So that's it," Alfred said. "Sucks for you Mattie. Looks like you're gonna have to wait longer to get laid," he teased.

"Shut up Alfred!" Matthew said in the loudest whisper he could manage.

Everyone was silent as Roderich cleared his throat. "Good evening everyone," he said. "As you all know, Gilbert, Berwald, Ludwig, and I will be departing tomorrow afternoon for _Baden-Baden_ for a job. The job: we will be 'relocating' a man who owes us 1.5 million dollars and, um, 'will scare the shit out of him' so that he returns the money instead of using it on gambling." Gilbert nodded approvingly.

Matthew thought. If the guy owed them 1.5 mil and they were gonna 'scare the shit out of him', what would he have done to him and Alfred? Why were they even working here if scaring the shit out of people was the way they normally handled cases like this? What made them so special? He would have to ask Gilbert later. Right now, his mind was wrapped around the fact that Gilbert would be leaving for a job…during Christmas, the time for presents and awesome Christmas sex (damn Alfred for filling his head with ideas like that!).

Matthew was about to speak but Roderich spoke first. "The job will take about two to three days depending on how well the man cooperates. All in all, we should be back before Christmas so no need to worry." Well at least Matthew's question was answered, but he still wasn't happy. He barely had time with Gilbert as it was and now he was leaving for three days? That was just great. Matthew was so busy thinking that he didn't realize everyone was leaving.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred said, shaking his brother. "Time to go."

"Oh. Sorry Al." Matthew slowly got up from his chair and followed behind his brother as they made their way to the room.

"I'm really sorry Matt," Alfred said suddenly.

"H-huh? Why?"

"I know you really like Gil and you really haven't had time to just hang out and...you know," Alfred winked. Matthew blushed and hit his brother lightly on the arm. "So you don't have to come to the room tonight and I won't bug you about anything so go and have amazing sex before your boyfriend leaves! But if he does anything weird, like some weird, kinky shit, then I'll beat him up," Alfred said, loud enough that everyone around them heard.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew yelled embarrassed.

Alfred just laughed his hero laugh and ran to the room, locking the door so Matthew had no choice but to go to Gilbert. With a sigh, Matthew made his way down the hall to Gilbert's room.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. "I don't think anyone's gonna answer."

Matthew jumped and turned around. "G-Gil! Stop scaring me like that!"

Gilbert patted Matthew's head. "Sorry Birdie," he laughed. "So what brings you to the awesome me's room?"

"Uh, Alfred locked me out," Matthew said softly. Hopefully Gilbert hadn't heard Alfred shouting about them having 'amazing sex' and doing 'kinky shit'.

Gilbert laughed again. "Well I guess you're stuck sleeping in my room tonight."

"Uh, yeah," he replied blushing.

"Sorry I won't be able to join you in bed though," Gilbert said, opening the door to his room. He what? Matthew's face dropped. "I have to hurry up and pack before Roddy finds out I haven't even started."

"Oh," Matthew said, entering the room.

Gilbert looked at the Canadian. "What's up? You ok Birdie?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. It's just-"

"The job?" Gilbert finished.

"Y-yeah."

"Come on, don't be upset Birdie. I've been on lots of jobs while you were here," Gilbert said, trying to cheer up Matthew.

"Yeah. But that was before we-" _'Before I found out you liked me back'_

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Gilbert said, rubbing the back of his head. "Roddy is gonna kill me for this but," Gilbert started. Matthew looked up at him. "You wanna come along Birdie? I mean, it's not dangerous so it should be ok."

"Y-you sure Gil?"

"Yeah. Roddy's just gonna have to deal with it." Matthew couldn't help but hug the silver haired man.

"I-I'll help you pack." Matthew made his way over to the suitcase that was lying on the bed but was stopped by arms wrapping themselves around his waist and spinning him around.

"That can wait," Gilbert said with a smirk, grabbing Matthew's chin. Their lips were just centimeters away before there was a knock at the door. "Great timing," Gilbert said sarcastically.

"Gilbert," Roderich said from the other side of the door.

"Later Roddy!"

"No Gilbert." Roderich opened the door without giving Gilbert and Matthew time to separate. Roderich sighed. "I take it you're coming with us too Matthew."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Roderich," Matthew said, embarrassed at being caught in such a position with Gilbert.

"Then please be ready by two o'clock tomorrow, and Gilbert, hurry up and pack." With that, Roderich left.

"He was surprisingly ok with it," Matthew said, not really believing it had been that easy to persuade Roderich.

"It doesn't matter," Gilbert grabbed Matthew's chin and turning his head to face him. "Where were we?" he asked seductively. Matthew blushed as their lips met.

* * *

Matthew woke up in Gilbert's bed, disappointed that, once again, nothing happened. He made his way to his and Alfred's room to begin packing. He also had to explain to Alfred that he was going on the job with Gilbert, and a had to deal with Alfred making fun of him for not getting anywhere with Gilbert…again.

Once he was done packing, he made his way to the bathroom and began to undress. He looked at himself in the mirror; bruises cascaded from the crook of his neck down and around his clavicle. That's as far as they got before Gilbert was called to do some last minute planning. Matthew sighed and walked into the shower, letting the warm water soothe the aching bruises.

Matthew walked down to the foyer at the time Roderich had specified. Everyone was there, well almost everyone. Gilbert still wasn't there. Matthew joined the group and waited for Gilbert. He turned his attention to Berwald who was looking at his phone. "Uh, hey Berwald," he said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"T-xtin'," he said, looking up from his phone.

"O-oh really? I hope you don't mind me asking but, uh, who are you texting?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fr'nd,"

"O-oh, cool," Matthew said, looking over to Roderich who was saying goodbye to Elizaveta.

"T'no s'ys h'llo," Berwald said.

"Wh-what?" Matthew turned his attention back to the Swede.

"T'no s'ys h'llo," he said again.

"T-Tino? You mean that young man who own _Kielo_?"

"Nn."

"T-tell him I say hi back." '_They know each other?' _

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Gilbert called as he entered the foyer.

Roderich sighed. "You moron, what took you so long? I told you to be here at two and it's now two-thirty."

"Sorry Roddy, forgot to pack some stuff," Gilbert said, heading towards the door. "Come on guys, we're going to be late!" Roderich sighed again.

Elizaveta waved them all goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Alright guys," Gilbert said. "We've got six hours, let's try not to get on anybody's nerves."

"As long as you don't start having sex in the back seat," Roderich said.

"Come on Roddy. I've got more class than that," Gilbert laughed. Roderich rolled his eyes.

* * *

Matthew lay on the bed of the posh hotel room, breathing heavily. Gilbert was laying on top of him, kissing his neck, his hands roaming all over Matthew's body. _It was almost like a dream. _Matthew's arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck and they kissed.

It seemed as if Gilbert knew just where to touch. Matthew shivered as fingers slowly reached under the waist band of his pants, pulling them teasingly. The hands moved again and made their way to the button and zipper, undoing both easily.

They kissed again and Matthew let out a moan as Gilbert's hand slowly made its way down his undone pants.

"Birdie," Gilbert said.

"Yes, Gil?" Matthew said breathily.

"We're here; you need to wake up ok."

"Ok."

"Birdie?"

"Yes, Gil."

"You need to wake up."

"Mm."

"Wake up," Gilbert said, shaking the sleeping blond.

Matthew jolted up. Where was he? What just happened? Wasn't he just about to have sex with Gilbert? Matthew looked around. He saw the familiar upholstery of the car and Gilbert was next to him, shaking him awake. It was a dream?

"Come on Birdie, we gotta go. West's getting pretty pissed."

"O-oh, ok," he said disappointedly. It was all a dream. He wasn't about to have awesome sex with Gilbert, he was about to have awesome DREAM sex with Gilbert. It was the closest to sex with Gilbert he had ever been, and it was a dream.

The two walked into the hotel and met up with everyone else. The hotel was beautiful and luxurious, and people were walking around, a lot of them couples that were holding hands (it was Christmas after all). Matthew envied them alittle. As much as he wanted to do cliché couple things with Gilbert, he knew he couldn't. Gilbert had made it clear to the Canadian that if they ever did get together then they couldn't do all that stuff couples did in public.

Ludwig checked in and handed everyone room keys except for Matthew. "Sorry Matthew," he said. "We tried to get another room but they were all taken. You're going to have to share with _bruder_."

"I-it's ok Ludwig. Thank you," Matthew followed Gilbert up to the room where he quickly noticed only one bed. "There's only one," he said.

"Is that a problem?" Gilbert asked.

"N-no, it's not. I was just saying," Matthew stuttered.

Gilbert laughed. "Calm down Birdie. Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I've never been on a 'job'" Matthew said nervously.

"Oh don't worry. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

"O-oh, ok."

"Now get dressed. We need to get to the casino quickly before Roddy gets pissed again."

"Ok." Matthew got out a suit that Roderich had let him borrow and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Matthew came out of the bathroom to see Gilbert standing by the door, fumbling with his bow-tie. He couldn't help but stare, Gilbert looked incredible in that suit. Gilbert looked up and noticed Matthew. He blushed as Gilbert looked him up and down. "Awesome. Let's go." The two walked out the door and out to the car. "You look good in that tux," Gilbert said, as they made their way downstairs.

"Th-thanks," Matthew said blushing.

"You would look even better with it off though." Matthew almost tripped over nothing. Gilbert laughed. "Don't worry. We'll have a lot of time for that when we get back," he winked.

Matthew's blush deepened and Gilbert kept laughing. They made it to the car and sat down. "Come on West, let's go!" Ludwig sighed, turned the car on, and started driving to the casino.

The casino was big and incredible and full of people. Matthew wondered how they were supposed to find the guy they were looking for in such a crowd. He looked over at Gilbert who seemed a bit serious. _'He is probably always like this on a job'_ he thought, admiring the figure next to him. He looked over at Berwald, Roderich, and Ludwig who also seemed to look quite serious (and intimidating). Matthew swallowed and tried his best not to seem too out of place in the group of scary looking men.

The group stopped in a less crowded area and began to talk. "Alright, Berwald, Roddy, you guys keep an eye out for our man and anything suspicious," Gilbert said. The two nodded. "And West, you wait over by the entrance-slash-exit just in case." Ludwig nodded and took something out of his blazer pocket. Gilbert turned his attention back to Roderich and Berwald, leaving Matthew with Ludwig.

"Take this," Ludwig whispered, secretly putting something big in Matthew's hands.

Matthew's eyes widened. Ludwig had handed him a hand gun. "Wh-what's this?" he asked panicking. "Why do I need this?"

"Shh," Ludwig said, putting a finger to his mouth. "It's just in case. We always have to plan for the worse. Just put it in your pocket and don't touch it. Use it just in case anything happens."

Matthew swallowed a scream. He didn't want to be there anymore, not if he had to carry a gun. "I-I can't," he said, trying to give Ludwig back the firearm, but Ludwig didn't let him. He took the gun and put it into the inside pocket of Matthew's jacket. "N-no, I can't. Wh-what if it goes off? I-I"

"The safety is on. It won't fire unless you disarm the safety. Just relax, you probably won't even have to use it," Ludwig said, trying to calm Matthew down. "It's just a safety measure. If anything happened to you _mein bruder _will-"

Matthew looked at Ludwig. He was giving him the gun so he could protect himself. He probably wouldn't even have to use it. So this is what happens when you get involved with a Mafioso, people would probably target you and you had to carry a gun just in case. He looked over at Gilbert who was still talking to Roderich and Berwald. He loved the silver haired man. If this was what he had to do just to be with him…he was willing to accept it, even if he did have a gun he probably would never use.

"You ok Birdie," Gilbert asked concerned, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Matthew said, turning around to face Gilbert.

"Good." Gilbert went over to Ludwig and gave him what looked to be an earphone. "Now come on, we've gotta find our guy," he said, taking Matthew's arm and leading him into the casino.

"Wh-what about Roderich and Berwald?" Matthew asked, still being dragged by the German.

"They're fine," Gilbert said. "We'll meet up with them soon." They continued to walk through the casino. Matthew looked around at all the different things that were there. It looked like those casinos he had seen in those movies Alfred made him watch.

Matthew continued to walk and eventually bumped into Gilbert who had suddenly stopped walking. "G-Gil?"

"Come one Birdie. Berwald found our guy." He grabbed Matthew's arm again and dragged him over to a poker table.

There weren't many people at the table, just a man and his date, another man without a date, another couple, Matthew and Gilbert, and…Berwald? Matthew almost called out to him when Gilbert stopped him, shaking his head. "Now just sit there and look pretty while I play some poker k?" Matthew nodded. He didn't know how they were going to do the job if Gilbert was playing poker, but he chose not question it, he was just there as Gilbert's date.

Gilbert and Berwald played a few rounds of poker with the two couples and the single man (who he assumed was their guy). After a while, the man who was their target excused himself to the bathroom and Berwald followed behind him after a few minutes. "Alright," Gilbert said, leaning back in his chair. "Now we wait for Berwald to get the guy, then inform Roddy and West, and head to the car." _'So that's how they were going to do it'_

Gilbert played a few more rounds of poker as he and Matthew waited for Berwald. Gilbert tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Where was Berwald? Why was he taking so long? Suddenly something buzzed in his ear and he stopped tapping. **"G'lb'rt,"** he heard Berwald say, somewhat out of it.

Gilbert excused himself from the table and walked alittle ways away from the table, keeping a steady hand on Matthew's arm. "What is it Berwald?" he whispered.

"**Th' g'ys g'ne. S'm'ne took h'm."** Gilbert could here the pain in Berwald's voice.

"What do you mean someone took him? What's wrong? What happened?" Matthew looked over at Gilbert with a worried look on his face as Gilbert's grip on his arm tightened. What was going on?

"**S'm'one took h'm. I f'll'wed th' g'y to th' b'thr'm 'nd th'n…" **Berwald trailed off.

"And then what?" Gilbert asked, panic evident in his voice.

"'**nd th'n, s'meth'ng h't me. R'ght 'n th' b'ck of my head." **So that's what happened.

"Shit." Gilbert grabbed Matthew and pulled the blond towards him. "Try and find Roddy, I'm gonna take Matthew to West so just hold tight big guy." Grabbing onto to Matthew's arm with extreme force, Gilbert dragged him casually to the entrance/exit of the casino. Whatever was going on, he didn't want Matthew to be a part of it.

"G-Gil?" Matthew said, walking next to Gilbert. "What's going on?"

Gilbert scanned the casino, looking for his younger brother. "Don't leave my side, got it?"

Matthew panicked. He had never seen Gilbert so serious before. What was happening? Something bad must have happened for him to act like this.

"G-got it," he managed. He released his arm from Gilbert's grip and grabbed the German's hand, squeezing it tight. Gilbert didn't seem to mind as he squeezed Matthew's hand back in order to comfort the blond. Then Gilbert stopped.

"Fuck." Matthew panicked more and squeezed Gilbert's hand tighter. "It'll be ok Birdie," Gilbert said, trying to comfort Matthew. "Just don't leave my side." Matthew moved closer to the silver haired man and wrapped his free arm around Gilbert's. He was scared. "Don't worry, it's probably a false alarm and nothing will probably happen but just in case, be careful and don't leave my side." Gilbert couldn't seem to stress that enough.

He looked over to see Roderich heading towards them. Gilbert softly got out of Matthew's grip and went over to talk to Roderich. Matthew followed after him, keeping him in his sights, when he suddenly felt a horrible pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

Berwald spotted his friends and began to make his way over to them as fast as he possibly could, which wasn't that fast. The casino had filled up over the last hour or so and it was hard maneuvering through the crowd. He spotted Matthew, but not Gilbert. Where was Gilbert? He looked again and saw the silver haired man just a few feet away from the Canadian. Berwald let out a sigh of relief.

He quickly wished he could take back his sigh. He looked up just in time to see someone approach Matthew and hit him in the back of the head with an object Berwald could not see and drag the Canadian away. It was so professional. Every bit of it was professional, from the way it was executed, to the way not even Gilbert seemed to notice what had happened.

Berwald pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the blond, but it was no use. The culprit was gone and so was Matthew. Berwald sullenly walked over to Gilbert, breathing heavily. Gilbert's eyes widened in horror as Berwald told him what had just happened.

_'Merry fucking Christmas'_

_

* * *

_

Alfred, Michelle, Sadiq, and Elizaveta were all in the living room, seated around the big TV, watching a movie. They heard the phone ring and Elizaveta got up to answer it. Everyone watched as Elizaveta cheerfully answered the phone and watched as her face fell. "A-Alfred," she called, motioning him over. "I-it's for you." She handed him the phone and moved away to give Alfred some space.

"Hello?"

"**Alfred?"**

"Yup, that's me. What's up Gilbert? Why do you sound so depressed? Mattie not let you sex him up?" Alfred laughed.

"**Alfred." **Gilbert started. **"Matthew's gone."**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Dun-dun-duuuuunn. What? Did you guys really think that it was gonna be butterflies and rainbows now that Mattie and Gil know about each other's feelings? There's a reason why one of the genres is drama, and now you guys know why. **

**Baden-Baden: is a city in Germany famous for it's baths and for having the oldest casino. I thought it would be the perfect place for them to go for the job**

**Bruder: German for brother**

**What's gonna happen to Mattie? How will Alfred take it? All will be revealed soon.**

**Reviews? Reviews help you guys find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.11

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warning: The rating MAY go up next chapter or the chapter after that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. As always, you guys are awesome :3 Let's make the review count 100! :D**

**This chapter and the next one (I think) are sad so brace yourselves all you criers, I almost cried while rereading it to check for mistakes (although that could be because I was listening to really sad music throughout the writing and checking of this chapter)**

**Well, enough of the babbling on about nothing. I present Chapter 11. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"**Alfred." **Gilbert started. **"Matthew's gone."**

Alfred was silent. "Haha! Nice one Gil! Now let me speak to Mattie," he laughed

"**Alfred, Matthew's gone. He was taken."**

"Come on Gil, I'm not buying it."

"**Alfred."**

Alfred broke into a light sweat. "C-come on Gil. C-cut it out. I-it's not funny anymore," he said, starting to panic. Gil was REALLY convincing.

"**I'm not joking Alfred."**

"L-let me talk to him Gil. Y-you can't keep him all to yourself you know." Alfred gave a nervous laugh.

The other end was silent.

"Y-you're kidding…right? Tell me you're kidding Gil."

"**I'm sorry Alfred. Matthew was kidnapped."**

Alfred was silent again. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE WAS KIDNAPPED? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE GAURDING HIM?"

There was a pause on the other end. **"You think I wasn't watching him like a hawk? It was a professional job Alfred! There was nothing we could do!"**

"CUT THE BULLSHIT!" Alfred turned and punched the wall, his eyes stung with tears.

"**I wish it was bullshit Alfred but unfortunately it's the truth. We're doing our best to try and find him, we'll tell you if anything." **With that, the phone disconnected.

Alfred let the phone drop out of his hand and leaned against the wall for support, tears falling from his face. Mattie was…gone? His own brother had been…kidnapped?

"Alfred," Elizaveta started, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. "Sadiq, please take Alfred to his room."

"Alrighty," Sadiq said, getting up from his seat. "Come on Al," Sadiq reached over to try and put his hand on the blond's shoulder but Alfred moved out of the way.

"I can go myself." Everyone watched in silence as Alfred made his way to the room he shared with his, now kidnapped, brother.

Lying down on his bed, Alfred buried his face in his pillow and let tears continue to fall.

* * *

Alfred opened his tired eyes. He hadn't slept at all that night, his mind was buzzing with thoughts of his brother, how he had been kidnapped, how he probably was being beat and tortured, and how he most likely didn't have a bed to sleep on. That's how Alfred found himself rolling off the bed and "sleeping" on the floor.

He got himself up and walked to the bathroom, taking a long, cold shower. He exited the bathroom and headed for the closet to get some clothes, putting on some jeans, a white shirt and his bomber jacket over it. He walked out of the room and out the front door where one Berwald Oxenstierna was missing from his spot. Berwald had been there too and yet… Alfred tried not to think about it. Stepping onto the sidewalk on the cold December morning, Alfred started for somewhere. Exactly where, he didn't know, but he wanted to go somewhere.

* * *

Arthur closed to the door to his car and twirled the keys on his finger. He had asked the owner of _Oase_ if he could take the day shift AND his night shift so he could make some extra money before Christmas. He was just lucky that one of his co-workers had gone on vacation or he would never have-

The Brit stopped in his tracks. Sitting against the wall, right next to the entrance, with his head down and his arms on his knees, was a beat up young man in a bomber jacket. Arthur knew that jacket. And he knew who that young man was! "Alfred!" he called worriedly as he ran towards the other blond. He knelt down beside the American and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alfred! Are you ok? What happened?" he asked frantically, shaking the other man.

Alfred lifted his head to look at Arthur, tear stains on his face and bruises and cuts everywhere. Arthur lifted the other man up, unlocked the doors to the bar, and helped Alfred inside and into the bathroom. He sat Alfred down on the sink and went to the bar to grab a rag. Wetting the cloth, Arthur could see that the other blond was still crying. After the rag was thoroughly wet, Arthur began to rub the cloth softly on Alfred's bruised and cut face.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly.

"Picked a fight with some guys," Alfred said, barely above a whisper.

"Well what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Arthur yelled, cleaning the rag.

"Don't know."

"You don't know?" Alfred nodded slowly. "My God! You really are an idiot!"

"I know," Alfred said softly, lowering his head. Arthur's eyes softened and he started to clean the beat up face once again.

"But why- why would you pick a fight with some guys? What happened Alfred?" Alfred's eyes swelled with tears again. He lowered his head so that it was resting on Arthur's shoulder and began to cry softly. Arthur stood there and let him. He had never seen Alfred like that before and it worried him. Something really bad must have happened for the happy-go-lucky loud mouth to suddenly become so upset and void of emotion.

Once Alfred was done crying, Arthur led him into the bar and helped him onto one of the seats. Alfred was almost like a little kid who had just lost something very important to him, who needed someone there to help him do just about everything until something else happened that made him happy again. Arthur took his place behind the bar and began to clean glasses. "I'll take you home after my shift is over alright?" Alfred just nodded slightly. Arthur sighed. He was going to have to leave before his night shift if he wanted to get Alfred home and make sure that he was ok. There went his extra Christmas money.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Arthur had encountered Alfred sitting at the entrance. That same man stayed seated in the same seat, looking at the same glass of bourbon since Arthur had washed him up. The bar didn't open until one and it was already six. It was getting late and Alfred still had not told him anything about why he was so upset. He had called his boss and told him that he wasn't going to be able to stay for the night shift and that he would have to leave before the day shift ended because something important came up.

And this was important. Alfred was important. And right now, something was eating away at him and he wouldn't tell Arthur. Tears would fall from his face and then stop and then start again randomly. But now, now Alfred just sat there, staring at the same glass of bourbon that Arthur had handed him five hours ago with a zoned out look on his face, only looking up at Arthur when he had tried to make conversation. The Brit figured it was a good time to clock out and take Alfred home.

Putting down the glass he had been cleaning for the past ten minutes, Arthur looked over at Alfred and sighed. "We're leaving now, ok Alfred."

"K."

Arthur sighed again. "Just let me restock for the next shift. I'll be right back," he said as he made his way to and through the cellar door. Alfred tightened his grip on the glass of bourbon.

Arthur searched the shelves for the liquor that needed to be replaced (he had made a mental note before going down to the cellar). Spotting what he needed, he reached up to grab the bottles, but stopped.

Arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and a head rested itself on his shoulder. "Alfred?"

"Please don't leave Arthur," Alfred said, tightening his grip on the slightly shorter man.

Arthur wondered exactly what had happened for Alfred to say something like that, but at least he was talking to him, and that (somewhat) gave him a clue as to what had happened. "I won't," he replied. He turned to face Alfred (still in the other's arms) and wrapped his arms around the American's neck. "I promise you, i won't." And with that, they kissed.

Alfred kissed back passionately and brought Arthur closer to him. One of his hands slid under Arthur's shirt and began to touch the skin of his back. Arthur moaned into the kiss as Alfred's hand moved to the front and touched all the right places on his chest. He grabbed Alfred's hair and pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, Arthur looked up at the American, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Arthur," he said softly.

"Yes Alfred."

"Mattie's gone." Arthur's eyes widened. Matthew was gone? No wonder Alfred was so upset. Arthur hugged the American tighter and Alfred did the same. He rested his head on the Brit's shoulder and began to cry silently.

* * *

Matthew was laying on the floor, his head was throbbing and his body ached. He was hungry and thirsty and scared and alone and he couldn't help himself as he shook violently, tears falling down his face. "Alfred. Gilbert," he said through sobs. He had never felt pain like this. It was awful. Is this what Gilbert and the others were going to do to that guy? Matthew had to make sure that didn't happen. He tried to remember what had just transpired and cried harder at the memory. He had been beat and touched and told things he didn't want to hear.

The floor was cold, so cold, but it was soothing to his battered, aching body. How long was he going to stay there? When was somebody going to come and rescue him? His kidnappers had beat him and touched him and then panicked for some reason, knocked him onto the hard floor, and made a mad dash for God knows where. He tried to stop thinking so much. He was almost on the verge of unconsciousness and thinking just pushed him closer and closer to passing out.

He went into alert mode as heard footsteps approach him. If he had learned anything in the last couple of days he had been held captive, it was that approaching footsteps were not good. Not good at all. Matthew tried his hardest to prepare himself for what would come at him, trying to make himself into a little ball, but it was no use. His body was practically numb and his consciousness fading. Whatever was going to happen, at least he didn't have to be awake to feel it.

Just as he was about to fade out of consciousness, he looked at the blurry figure. He could barely make out the silver hair, pink scarf, and somewhat big nose.

_IVAN!_

* * *

"IVAN!" Alfred yelled as he jolted up from his sleeping position. He breathed heavily and tears fell from his face. _'Ivan...What was he doing there?'_ Alfred looked up at the door as it slammed open.

"Alfred! What's wrong?" Arthur said as he made his way to the American who had been sleeping in his bed. "Alfred," he said again, this time softer. Alfred's tears fell harder as he lunged toward the British man and hugged him tightly. What was that dream - no - that nightmare? What exactly was he seeing? And why was Ivan there? Arthur hugged back and rubbed Alfred's back comfortingly.

"Matthew."

* * *

**(A/N): What was that dream Alfred was having? And Ivan? Did he just say Ivan? What is he doing there? Well I know, but you guys don't, but you'll find out next chapter along with a bunch of other...interesting things.**

**Alfred (I think) seems a bit OOC but you have to imagine that if your brother was kidnapped 6 hours away from you and you couldn't do anything to help then you would be absolutely depressed and want to spend time with the other people you love because they're all you have and you don't want to be lonely or want them to leave (so that's the philosophy I used when I wrote this chapter) and I had to be on like, super depressed, holy shit someone just took my brother mode to write it as well.**

**And we finally see some USUK (finally!) but there will be more to come, along with some awesome PruCan (at least...I hope it's awesome)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are loved :3 and they also help find out what happened to Mattie.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.12

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warning: This chapter contains abuse and (almost non-existent) rape**

**(A/N): Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you all had a good day. Umm, there will be a christmas chapter (that is in the actual story) so hopefully I can get to that soon, it'll be like, a late christmas present to all my awesome readers :3**

**We finally find out what happened to Matthew in this chapter and get a few hints as to who the kidnappers are so stay alert for those hints :)**

**Well, I now present to you Chapter 12**

* * *

_Day 1_

Matthew lay on the cold floor, his feet were tied and his hands were bound behind his back, and a blindfold was placed over his eyes that was now soaking wet from crying. He had woken up alone and cold and all he wanted was to be in a big warm bed with his brother. _'He should know what happened by now'_ he thought. He was tired from panicking and trying to break free of whatever bound him, plus he was sure they had drugged him.

"Alfred," he said softly. Then he thought. "Gilbert." Tears fell from his eyes again. "Where are you guys?"

Matthew jumped as he heard the creaking of a metal door and footsteps approach him. Hands grabbed his hair and pulled it, lifting up his head and his torso. "Hello there," the kidnapper said maniacally. "We're going to have some fun today _Mattie_." The man stressed his name. _'How does he know my name?'_ Matthew thought, panicking and breaking out into a light sweat. And what did he mean by…fun? Matthew swallowed and tried to focus his attention on the man and what he was doing.

He was sure he had heard the man's voice before but couldn't tell where. He spoke perfect English and his voice was smooth and had no trace of an accent. The man pulled Matthew's hair again and he yelped in pain. The man let go and, with nothing keeping it up or any hands to catch himself, Matthew's head hit the hard, stone floor and he let out another cry. The man just laughed.

He walked over and lifted Matthew up by the arms and dragged him somewhere, tossing him back on the floor when Matthew was where the man wanted him. The man laughed again. "See?" he said. "This is what happens when you get involved with a Mafioso." _'Gilbert'_ Matthew thought. But how…how did they know? "We in the mafia know quite a few things Mattie. Especially things concerning our rivals."

"Wh-what did Gil… ever do to you?" Matthew asked weakly.

"Hmm? He's done quite a few things." The man said. "You mean…he never told you? _YOU_, the man he 'cares about'?"

"T-tell me wh-what?"

The man chuckled and Matthew shivered. "Gilbert used to be one of my best hitmen." Hitmen? Gilbert…was a hitman? "Did that shock you?" Matthew shook again; his eyes were wide underneath the blindfold. "Yes. Gilbert use to be one of the best hitmen in the business. You know what that means don't you?" The man asked, grabbing Matthew's hair again and using it to lift his head slightly. "It meant Gilbert _killed _people. People like me." He paused. "And people just. Like. You."

Matthew's heart sank. "That's right Mattie. People just like you, who are innocent and naïve. As long as he got paid, he didn't care who."

"No," Matthew said softly as he started to cry again.

"Yes," the man said, slamming Matthew's face onto the floor. "Well Mattie? Now that you know that…do you still love Gilbert?" he asked with a chuckle. Matthew was silent. "Well?"

"Th-that was before. That was the old Gilbert."

"Old or new…it's still the same Gilbert." Matthew could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "Everyone carries with them some kind of baggage in life. Are you willing to accept Gilbert's?"

"S-stop," he pleaded softly. "P-please. Just stop." He began to cry harder as the man grabbed his arms and lifted him into a sitting position.

"You should just give up on Gilbert and move on to someone…like me." Matthew felt the man's breath on his skin as he spoke, which told Matthew that they were really close now. "You see, I've never killed anyone."

"That's because you got Gilbert to do it for you," Matthew retorted. Matthew let out a cry. His face stung where the man had just hit him.

"You're pretty feisty aren't you?" He grabbed Matthew's face and turned it back in his direction. "I like that." Matthew squirmed as the man pressed his lips against his own and shoved his tongue in his mouth. A hand reached down into his pants and began to fondle him. After about a minute or so Matthew was thrown back on the floor and taken back to what he presumed to be his cell.

Matthew's head throbbed as he lay on the cold, hard floor yet again. His head had been slammed on the hard surface so many times it was a wonder why Matthew didn't feel any blood trickle down his face. As soon as he heard the door close Matthew began to sob, stopping only to catch his breath.

* * *

_Day 2_

Matthew woke up in a small puddle of thick liquid under where his head lay. At least now he didn't have to worry that all the slamming his head onto the floor wasn't causing internal bleeding. Not all of it was blood. Matthew had cried himself to sleep the night before thinking of Gilbert and what the man had said. Could it be true? No, he couldn't think like that! It was all part of the man's plot to turn him against Gilbert. But why?

The door creaked open and Matthew shuddered. He had just woken up, they couldn't possibly be taking him out to abuse him again could they? His question was answered when he heard a loud thud next to him and the door creak closed. Matthew let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding in.

He heard sobbing coming from beside him and rolled over so that he was facing the general direction of it. "H-hello?" he said weakly. If someone was there, they could tell him what the man (or men) looked like. That is, if he wasn't blindfolded as well.

The sobbing stopped and a man spoke nervously. "Y-you. Who are you?" he yelled, panic in his voice.

"I'm Matthew Williams. I was kidnapped just like you were." He said as soothingly as he could.

Matthew could hear the man scuttle closer to him. "Y-you are? Oh yes! You are!" he yelled, finally seeing the blindfold and whatever it was that was binding the Canadian. "A-are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Y-yeah, somewhat."

"Oh my God! I have to get out of here! I need to get out of here! My family…what'll happen to my family?" he panicked.

"You'll get out of here soon. Someone will come." Matthew was surprisingly calm. He was also hopeful that Gilbert or someone would come for them.

"Someone WILL come," the other captive said. "I know someone will come." A small smile spread across Matthew's face. "I just hope they come before it's too late." Matthew froze. What did he mean by 'before it was too late'? "If I can get out of this alive I promise I will stop gambling and pay back those mafia guys. That's why I'm here isn't it?" Tears fell down Matthew's face. Alive. There was a chance they wouldn't get out alive?

Matthew began to silently panic. He HAD to get out alive! He had to get out alive and go back to Alfred, back to his home…back to Gilbert. He rolled over onto his stomach, his face pressed against the floor, and began sobbing, his eyes wide in horror.

"Hey!" the man yelled. "That's the reason I'm here right? Because I owe money to the mafia?" The mafia. Owed money. Matthew's panic was quickly replaced with anger and he continued to sob. The mafia was the whole reason he was in that mess. He was with the mafia because his brother owed them money. Gilbert and Alfred. It was their fault. It was their fault that he was there! That he was suffering like he was! Cold and hungry and thirsty! It was all THEIR fault!

The door creaked open again. The other man let out a yelp and moved away. The kidnapper grabbed Matthew's collar, lifted him up, and dragged him out just like he had done the day before. Today, instead of lying on the floor, Matthew was given a chair to sit on. He heard the noise of a chair being dragged and stopping right in front of him.

"How are you?" the man asked. "What's wrong? You seem mad."

Matthew remained silent.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said soothingly. "Why are you mad? Are you mad at me?"

"No," Matthew said.

"Oh? And so who are you mad at?"

Matthew hesitated for a moment. "Gilbert. And Alfred."

"So your lover and your sibling. And why would that be?"

"Because it's all their fault." He tried to clench his fists but to no avail. "Because of them…because of them I'm stuck here. Because my fucking brother had to borrow a shitload of money from the mafia. And because Gilbert made us come here." Matthew sobbed again. He absolutely hated the two. He had never hated anyone more than he hated his brother and Gilbert at that very moment.

"I see," was all the man said. Matthew felt himself being lifted and…carried? He was being carried instead of dragged. _'Why?'_ he thought. Because he now hated Gilbert and his brother? He was deposited back in his resting area, and left to himself, not really caring about what had happened to the other man who had been kidnapped.

* * *

_Day 3_

Matthew lay on the cold, wet, hard floor. This would be his third day without food. He was given water but only a small amount. He seemed completely drained of emotion except for anger. The only thing he felt was anger. He no longer felt his bound up hands and feet. His head had gone numb from the constant beating the first day he had been there and sleeping on the hard floor. His neck ached from not having a pillow and his back was in incredible pain from having to sleep in strange positions because of his bindings. And his legs hurt from lack of use.

Matthew's face was fixed in an angry scowl, and instead of crying, he cursed the two whose fault it was that he was in the predicament he was currently in. The only thing he cried were tears of anger and the only things he had said were curses aimed at the pair he was angry at.

The door opened but Matthew didn't care. He also didn't care when he was once again dragged to wherever he was always dragged and thrown onto the chair he had sat the day before. He did care though, when the man sat down in front of him once more.

"How are you today?" he asked. "Are you still angry?"

"Very," Matthew replied coldly.

"At your brother and Gilbert?"

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

Matthew heard the man laugh and get up from his chair. The next thing he knew his head was throbbing and so was his cheek and the entire left side of his body. Matthew let out a horrible cry of pain as he was knocked from his chair and onto the loor. A thick liquid trickled down his face from his head and his body went numb. He could barely keep his eyes open and could barely focus on the things around him.

"You are a horrible person," the man said plainly. "Do you know that?" The blindfold was removed and Matthew flinched as the dim light from a single hanging lamp hit his eyes. His vision was blurred and the last thing on his mind was to try and get a good look at the man. "Do you know _why_ you are a horrible person?" he asked with a smirk. "It's because you hate the two people who have done so much for you. They treated you with kindness and care and did everything they could for you to be happy. And what do you do? You spit in their faces."

What was he talking about? What had those two people done for him except get him taken to Germany to work off an enormous debt, bring him to a random German city for a job, and cause his kidnapping?

"Tell me Matthew," the man said softly. "Do you know why your brother owes Gilbert so much money?"

There was silence. The man was about to speak again but Matthew spoke first. "I-if I knew," he started, struggling to get words out. "I-I wouldn't – I wouldn't be-" Matthew couldn't say anything else. His brain was slowly shutting down the less important functions so that it could conserve energy.

"The reason why he owes so much money…is because of you Matthew." Matthew's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. The man caught what he was going to say and continued. "Alfred borrowed all that money for his little brother."

Tears fell from Matthew's face. "But I never asked him to-" the words came out unexpectedly steady.

"It doesn't matter Matthew. He did it all for you. So that you wouldn't have to worry. So that you would be happy."

Matthew began to sob. He didn't know why, he just did. Alfred had borrowed so much money for him? But for what? What did he spend all that money on?

"Of course, he didn't actually borrow four million. It's just, you know, we expect interest," he laughed. "And do you know why Gilbert let you and your brother just work at his place and not 'scare the shit out of you'?"

Matthew sobbed harder. Whatever the answer was, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"It's because he felt sorry for your brother." Yup. He definitely did not like that answer. "The fact that he ended up falling for you is what has kept YOU here for so long. If he hadn't fallen for you, you and your brother would be separated once again. This time by an ocean." How did this man know all these things? How did he know about him and Alfred?

"H-how?" he managed to ask, still sobbing.

The man just laughed in Matthew's face. "Now do you realize that you're a horrible person? Alfred and Gilbert have done so much for you, and yet-" Matthew let out a cry as the man kicked his stomach. "And yet, you blame them. That's not very nice Matthew."

"Wh-why?" he managed between sobs. "Why do you hate Gilbert?"

The man stopped laughing and Matthew could barely make out an angry expression on his face. Were those…blue eyes? Yes, those blue eyes looked as if they were ready to attack Matthew again. "Because he is a good for nothing piece of shit. You give him a great start and reputation as a hitman under your employment and he goes off and starts a mafia that rivals your own."

"S-so you're…jealous." It wasn't a question.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily, voice deep. "How dare you say such a thing." The man began to walk towards Matthew but soon stopped. Matthew could just barely feel the ground shake beneath him. What was happening? "Fuck!"

"Sir, we need to get out of here, aru," Matthew heard another man say. Footsteps made there way closer to the blond, then a pair of footsteps vanished behind him.

Were they running away? The silence in the room answered his question. What had just happened? And…what was that rumbling? And why had they run away?

* * *

Matthew was laying on the floor, his head was throbbing and his body ached. He was hungry and thirsty and scared and alone and he couldn't help himself as he shook violently, tears falling down his face. "Alfred. Gilbert," he said through sobs. He had never felt pain like this. It was awful. Is this what Gilbert and the others were going to do to that guy? Matthew had to make sure that didn't happen. He tried to remember what had just transpired and cried harder at the memory. He had been beat and touched and told things he didn't want to hear.

The floor was cold, so cold, but it was soothing to his battered, aching body. How long was he going to stay there? When was somebody going to come and rescue him? His kidnappers had beat him and touched him and then panicked for some reason, knocked him onto the hard floor, and made a mad dash for God knows where. He tried to stop thinking so much. He was almost on the verge of unconsciousness and thinking just pushed him closer and closer to passing out.

He went into alert mode as he heard footsteps approach him. If he had learned anything in the last couple of days he had been held captive, it was that approaching footsteps were not good. Not good at all. Matthew tried his hardest to prepare himself for what would come at him, trying to make himself into a little ball, but it was no use. His body was practically numb and his consciousness fading. Whatever was going to happen, at least he didn't have to be awake to feel it.

Just as he was about to fade out of consciousness, he looked at the blurry figure. He could barely make out the silver hair, pink scarf, and somewhat big nose. "You will come with me now, da?"

* * *

**(A/N): Well there you guys have it. Hopefully you guys paid attention to those subtle hints. This chapter was really hard to write because I had to be super depressed and listen to really depressing music just to get inspiration XP Hopefully it came out sad (and maybe brought some tears to your eyes?) because that's what I was going for. **

**The man that owes Gil money is just a random OC that I put in to help move the story along so he won't appear again and will not be given a name (just so you guys know)****.**

**And next chapter will be the big reveal of why Alfred borrowed the money so look forward to that!**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed and reviews are loved :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: USUK! Yes there will be sex! You have been warned.**

**(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back with the nexy chapter! We finally learn why Alfred owes Gil money! (I guess the next big reveal will be who kidnapped Mattie).**

**This chapter was really embarrassing to write and I kept trying to distract myself but I did it! I finished the chapter! I hope it's ok. Like I keep saying I suck with love scenes (or sex scenes as in this chapter) I've only written one almost sex scene and that didn't turn out very well T_T but hopefully this one turns out well *crosses fingers* I apologize to all you non USUK fans but if you want to find out why Al owes money you're going to have to read.**

**Last thing, I would like to thank all my reviewers because you guys are awesome and reading them always makes me happy and makes me want to write more. I would reply to them individually like I used to but I feel like if I do I will give away some of the story and I don't want to do that.**

**So now, please enjoy Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Arthur sat down on his couch, drinking some tea as he watched television. It had been three days since he had let Alfred stay in his apartment. Being the gentleman he was, he gave Alfred the bed and took the couch, which he was beginning to regret. He hadn't had a decent sleep in three days. He also had to take some time off from work so that he could take care of Alfred who apparently had separation anxiety.

He sighed and looked over at his Christmas tree, only a few presents under it that his siblings had reluctantly sent him. Arthur looked at the clock. He should be at work right now but he couldn't leave his apartment. If Alfred came out of the room and saw that he wasn't there…Arthur didn't want another panicked phone call like the one he had gotten when he had left to get some food…and beer (lots of beer).

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned around to see Alfred slowly make his way towards the Brit. "What's wrong Alfred?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Nothing. I-I just thought that you'd be at work," Alfred said softly.

"Oh, well I took the week off so-"

"You didn't have to do that you know," Alfred blurted out. "I would've been ok eventually."

"Alfred-"

"You didn't have to take time off just to take care of me you know! If you want to work then you shouldn't let me stop you! I…I-" Alfred was cut off by lips pressing against his own.

"Alfred, shut up," Arthur said, breaking the kiss. Alfred looked at him wide eyed.

"Arthur, I-"

"You should rest some more," he said, pushing the American towards the room. "Come on."

Once in the room, Alfred got into the bed and sat up, and Arthur grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed. "I'm sorry Arthur," Alfred said, tears forming in his eyes again.

"It's alright Alfred, now just-"

"No! It's not ok Arthur!" Alfred yelled, tears falling from his face. "It's my fault. It's all my fault," he said, holding his face in his hand.

"Alfred,"

"It's all my fault Matthew got kidnapped! It's all my fault!"

"Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"Arthur. The reason we're here…it's all my fault. It's because I owe money…to the mafia."

Arthur laughed nervously. "Wh-what? You can't be serious."

"I'm serious Arthur. Why would I lie to you?"

"...E-exactly how much money do you owe?"

Alfred hesitated. "Four million dollars."

Arthur was quiet for a while. "Four million dollars? Four million dollars Alfred? What the bloody fuck would you need four million dollars for?"

"I didn't really borrow four million dollars. It's just that much because of interest."

"It doesn't matter! What the fuck did you need all that money for Alfred?"

Alfred's face became serious. "You know," he swallowed. "You know how-how the American economy is really bad? A-and you know how lots of people have been laid off?"

"...I've heard about that," Arthur said, calming down.

"W-well, we just finished college right, a-and I was looking for a job cuz Mattie wanted to go back and get one of those degrees right, b-but I couldn't find any work." Alfred laughed nervously. "You would think with so many people out of work that you could find one stupid job but it's actually not that easy. A-and we still had student loans and all that stuff to pay back. A-and we also had to get an apartment so that we could stay together because you can't stay in the dorms if you don't go to the school."

"Alfred. Why are you so attached to your brother? I mean…you're brothers but..." Arthur said.

Alfred began to cry again and wiped the tears from his face. "Wh-when we were younger…our parents divorced and my dad ended up taking Mattie and moved to Canada. When our dad died, Mattie came back to live with us. We've been inseparable ever since."

Arthur stayed silent for a while. "That must've been hard. I heard divorce can really mess up kids."

"Yeah, Mattie wouldn't leave my side for a second when we first got reunited. He even decided to go to the same college as me, even though it wasn't his first choice. I felt really bad so I told him I would take care of the payments and loans and all that. Turns out…it's really hard to pay back two people's student loans AND rent an apartment close to the college with a shitty job and no one willing to hire you."

"And that's why you borrowed the money?" Arthur asked, trying to take in everything Alfred had just said.

Alfred nodded. "I was in deep shit and didn't know what to do. That's when I talked to my friend Ivan."

'_Ivan'_ Arthur thought.

_**"IVAN!" Alfred yelled as he jolted up from his sleeping position. He breathed heavily and tears fell from his face. **_

_**"Alfred! What's wrong?" Arthur said as he made his way to the American who had been sleeping in his bed.**_

"Ivan. Is he a good friend?" Arthur asked, alittle jealous.

"Yeah," Alfred said, smiling slightly. "We were good friends in high school and college. I called him up and he told me about Gilbert and how he was pretty awesome and how he could lend me some money."

"Gilbert?"

"He's the guy I owe money too," Alfred answered. "He is pretty cool though. Instead of going all mafia on my ass he just made me come here to work off my debt."

"And you brought Matthew along as well."

"Yeah," Alfred said, crying harder. "I forced him to come to Germany with me to help me work off the debt. He was pretty cool about it after a while, although he is probably still pissed that he had to stop going to school." Alfred brought both his hands to his face and began to sob. "I thought it would be ok. I didn't even think anything of it when he told me about him and Gil, except that Gil better not pull any of that kinky German sex with Mattie, but then…but then." Alfred trailed off.

"Alfred. It's alright. It's not your fault. I'm sure Matthew is fine. It was MATTHEW'S decision to go with…Gilbert, it's not your fault," Arthur said, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. The American seemed to calm down slightly at that. Arthur sighed. "Uh, well, this is a lot to take in. I-I'm going to go get some air." Arthur got up and began to make his way to the door when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Alfred, let me go. I'm just going to step outside for a minute." Alfred pulled on Arthur's wrist and he fell onto the bed. "A-Alfred?" Arthur looked up at the other blond, face red. They were so close.

Alfred leaned closer and pressed his lips against Arthur's and lowered his body onto the Brit's. Soon, they were making out and Alfred slipped his hand under Arthur's shirt and began to roam around the latter's body, remembering all the places he had touched the other day that had made Arthur moan with pleasure. Alfred broke the kiss and began to kiss Arthur's neck. "A-Alfred," he moaned, wrapping his arms around the American's neck.

Alfred's hand moved down from Arthur's chest to his pants and he slowly undid the button and zipper. He moved under the underwear and began to fondle Arthur. Arthur moaned again and Alfred began another make out session, still keeping his hand busy. Arthur began fiddling with Alfred's shirt and it eventually ended up on the floor, along with his own.

Alfred tugged at the other blond's waistband and Arthur arched his back to make it easier to remove his pants and toss it onto the floor. Alfred's quickly followed. Arthur's hands roamed the Americans body, feeling everything there was, familiarizing himself with the foreign body on top of him.

After a few more minutes of heavy kissing and touching, their boxers had eventually come off and were thrown on the floor like all the other articles of their clothing. Breathing heavily, Alfred sat on his knees in between Arthur's legs, looking down at the gorgeous Brit who was breathing heavier than he was, eyes glazed over.

"A-Arthur," he said. "D-do you-"

"Just hurry up and do it already!" Arthur yelled, not wanting to wait any longer.

Alfred swallowed and pushed in. Arthur let out a little yell and grabbed the sheets. Once he was in, Alfred lowered himself onto the other blond once again and Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's neck. Alfred kissed Arthur's neck to try and distract from the pain and Arthur tightened his grip.

"Arthur-"

"Just move already."

Alfred did as he was told and Arthur dug his nails into the American's back. After a few thrusts, the pain subsided and everytime Alfred moved, Arthur felt a shudder of pleasure run up his spine. Soon, Alfred began to move faster and harder. Arthur let out a moan and brought the American's lips to his own.

Arthur felt the pressure build inside him as the seconds passed and he held Alfred tighter, gasping for air. "A-Alfred, I-" Arthur arched his back as he came all over his abdomen with a cry. Alfred continued to move and went in for another passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss and Arthur jumped as he felt Alfred come inside him.

Alfred broke the kiss and rested his head on the crook of Arthur's neck, both of them breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a while, calming themselves down. Alfred moved his hips so that he pulled out of Arthur, but still kept his head rested on him.

After a few minutes, Alfred began to cry again, cursing himself for doing what he had just done while his younger brother was probably sleeping on a cold, hard floor somewhere. Arthur held the crying American and rubbed soothing circles in his back. As much as he wanted to just relax after having amazing sex with Alfred, he knew he had to comfort the young blond whose brother was still missing.

"It'll be ok Alfred," he said soothingly. "It'll be ok."

* * *

**(A/N): There you guys have it. i don't think anyone was expecting that to be the reason but that was the point :) I didn't like how I ended it though XP but hopefully it was ok.**

**And aww, Artie's jealous of Vanya - er - Ivan :D**

**Hopefully the sex scene turned out good X3 It was really embarrassing to write and when I reread it I almost died XD hopefully it was all worth it though.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.14

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, it made me feel better about it (although I will try to fix some things for the next one (yes there will be another one.)). **

**I noticed that this PruCan fic is kind of lacking in Gilbert but this chapter contains (some) Gibert and some other characters :3**

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason (I wasn't really motivated I guess) hopefully that doesn't happen again . **

**Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and subscribed and all that good stuff :D now please enjoy chapter 14**

* * *

Gilbert sat on the hotel bed that he was supposed to share with a certain blond. He had searched for Matthew all night and into the day but he couldn't find any clues as to where he was. Gilbert held his face in his hand and let out a sigh of exasperation. Where could he be? Who could've taken him? There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly.

"How the fuck did you guys get in here?" He asked, not looking at the three other males who had just entered his room.

"Key card," Roderich said, holding one up. "I made sure to get extras just in case."

"Well good for you. Now, unless you have something important to tell me, get the fuck out."

"_Bruder_."

"We do have something important to tell you, but if you are going to be so rude-" Roderich started.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. You guys can stay. _Please_ make yourselves at home," Gilbert said, reluctantly and sarcasticly. Ludwig and Roderich took a seat in the arm chairs that were in front of the window to Gilbert's left and Berwald stood by the desk.

Roderich cleared his throat and looked at Gilbert, who was still looking straight in front of him. "We may know who took Matthew," he said. Gilbert immediately perked up at that and turned his head to Roderich. "But we need your help to determine who it actually is."

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me who it is!"

"_Bruder,_" Ludwig started. "We don't know who it is. We a CLUE as to who some suspects could be but we don't know who actually took him." Gilbert's face fell.

"Whatever," he said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Just tell me who they are."

"D'n't kn'w th't eith'r," Berwald chimed in.

"What the fuck? I thought you guys said you knew who took Mattie!" Gilbert yelled, jumping up from the bed.

"We said we may know who it is," Ludwig said, annoyed at his brother. Although, if it had been Feliciano instead of Matthew, he would feel the same way.

"Then tell me who you think it is!"

"Your friend," Roderich deadpanned.

"What the fu- that's not a good answer! In case you didn't notice, the awesome me has tons of friends Roddy!" Gilbert said, matter-of-factly.

"How many of them know of Matthew?" he asked, his voice and face serious.

Gilbert stepped back at Roderich's serious expression and that he was ACTUALLY suspecting one of his friends. "Wh-wha?"

"_Bruder_, barely anyone knows about you and Matthew," Ludwig said. "Because that is the case, only someone who knows about you two would be the most likely person to kidnap him. The question is, who IS the person?"

Gilbert looked at his brother, then at Roderich, then back at Ludwig. Were they really saying that one of his friends took Matthew? But why would they want to take him? What did Gilbert do to one of his friends that would make them want to take Matthew?

"Any idea who it may be?" Roderich asked, bringing Gilbert back to reality.

"I'm trying to think Roddy!" Gilbert yelled.

Roderich sighed, then looked over to Berwald. "Do you know how Alfred is doing?" he asked. "Considering how he reacted to the phone call, I don't think he is doing too well. Plus, Eliza said that he left the house early in the morning without notifying anyone."

"'ll 'sk T'no 'bout it," Berwald replied, taking out his phone. _'Maybe Tino saw him'_ he thought.

Roderich nodded and turned to Ludwig. "I guess all we can do is continue to look for clues." Ludwig nodded. "All we need is his location. We can find out who took him later, finding him is our first priority." Both blonds nodded and left the room. "As for you," Roderich said, turning to face Gilbert who looked like he was concentrating too hard.

"I'm gonna do my own looking around. Don't worry about me!" he said, getting up, grabbing a coat and heading out the door. Roderich sighed. If it was Elizaveta that was taken, surely he wouldn't act as Gilbert was. Would he? No- no he wouldn't.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He had walked around the hotel and casino 5 times and he still couldn't find out anything.

Ludwig had said that there were no records of people they knew (friend or foe) that were staying in their hotel or the hotels in the vicinity of the casino, and the possibility that they would stay far away from the casino was unlikely.

Roderich had done some investigating and told him there were few places that they could hide and he had checked out the most likely…then went back and checked them all because Gilbert had thrown a fit. The only warehouse he had seen was apparently a club 'because this kind of thing was cool right now' or something.

Berwald had scared the casino security (he didn't mean to scare them) into showing him surveillance videos, but he couldn't seem to identify the man who had taken Matthew no matter how many different angles he looked from. Roderich had then called him and asked him to help interrogate the people for anything suspicious going on. He had also called Tino and asked him to keep a look out for Alfred, just in case he needed anything.

Gilbert had watched some of the security tapes with Berwald and looked for all the people who were around them and asked if they had seen anything or could identify the guy. Eventually Berwald had to escort him out because he was scaring people and the owners would call the police if he didn't stop. He walked around the hotel and interrogated almost every single person there, asking if they had seen a guy that seemed suspicious or knew of any weird hideouts. He also asked about the local gangs, who could've been hired by someone to do the kidnapping.

He then proceeded to find all the gangs and beat the shit out of them…even though none of them knew anything about the kidnapping.

He threw himself on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. Where the fuck was Matthew? And who the fuck took him? Gilbert prayed that he didn't find out who it was, for THEIR sake. Whoever it was though, they were good.

Not even Ludwig could find out who it was, and he was a pro considering that Feliciano would frequently get kidnapped (poor kid). It wasn't fair though. Feliciano and Lovino never kidnapped anyone.

Antonio didn't really kidnap people. He didn't want Lovino mad at him. Although occasionally he would, making sure Lovino never found out.

Francis didn't kidnap people because kidnapping people 'contains no love _mon cher'_ (whatever), even though he could probably get away with kidnapping someone, considering how he and the French government were pretty close.

Lars didn't like to kidnap people because whenever he did they would 'always freak out over all the legal weed and use it all'.

Kiku was too tight with Ludwig and Feliciano and wouldn't kidnap a friend of a friend, even though he found Alfred irritating.

Yong Soo was too obsessed with Alfred and would cling to him every chance he got. He wouldn't even think of kidnapping Matthew if it meant getting on the American's badside.

Yao? What reason would Yao have to kidnap Matthew? Unless there was money. It could've been Yao…maybe.

Ivan did- Ivan. Ivan could have kidnapped Matthew. That's it! Ivan kidnapped Matthew! Gilbert jolted up, ecstatic at his discovery. Then his face fell. Didn't Ivan tell Alfred about him? Didn't he have a soft spot for the loud American? Then why would he take the guys brother? Gilbert fell back onto the bed and let out a grunt. Ivan was still a suspect. It was a 50-50 chance that it was Ivan. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Gilbert looked out the window. It was night again and Matthew still wasn't found. He sat up again and brought his hand to his face, cursing himself for not being able to find the Canadian. Reaching for the remote, Gilbert leaned against the headboard, still cursing at himself. There was no way he was sleeping again, so why not watch mind-numbing TV?

* * *

Ivan looked out his window as Toris drove him around the city. "Um, Mr. Braginski, why exactly are we here?" he asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Ivan said, turning his head. "Because I heard this place has lots of baths," he said with a childish smile. "And it is winter, da? Warms baths are nice, and so is the scenery."

"Is that so?" Toris looked ahead nervously as Ivan continued to smile in his direction. Why did his boss have to be so weird?

"Ah."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Stop." Toris frantically applied the break and turned to look at the Russian.

"M-mr. Braginski?"

Ivan didn't say anything and exited the car. He walked towards a warehouse that seemed to draw his attention. Something about it wasn't right. Something about it REALLY wasn't right.

The door opened slightly and a man was tossed outside. Ivan kept walking forward and stopped in front of the man, noticing that he was slightly beat up and was crying and shaking. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The man looked up and his eyes widened more. "Please-please don't hurt me!" he cried, positioning himself in a fetal position, hands above his head like a shield. "I-I promise I'll pay back the money, just please!"

Ivan knelt down beside the man. "Oh, I don't care about you owing me money. I'm not even sure you do." The man looked up at the Russian. "Now, what happened?"

Toris looked on as his boss and a random man that had been thrown out of a suspicious warehouse sat in a restaurant.

"You will tell me what happened, da?" Ivan said, the childish smile on his face.

"I-I'm not sure," the man said. "One minute I was in the casino restroom and the next I was in this warehouse with my head throbbing."

"So you were kidnapped?" Toris asked concerned.

"I-I think so. But it wasn't just me! There was this other person. Looked kind of young with blond hair. I don't know why he was there though, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly."

"H-how horrible," Toris gasped. "A-are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"I-I just got thrown around a few times. B-but that kid…that kid was pretty much being tortured!" the man yelled.

"Do you know who this kid is?" Ivan asked, the smile not as visible.

"N-no, I never got his name. But I did see him at the casino with a silver haired man with red eyes."

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" Toris said incredulously. "What is he doing here?"

"Alfred," Ivan said, his face suddenly serious.

"Wh-what? You mean that kid that is being tortured is Mr. Jones?"

Ivan thought for a minute. "No…no, it's not Alfred. Alfred would gladly hurt a fly if it got in his food."

"So then-"

"It's Матфей."

"Wh-what?" Toris looked over at the man. "Do you know what the people who kidnapped you look like?"

"I-I don't know. The man who threw me around sounded chinese or something."

"Yao," Ivan said softly.

"There was another man though. I didn't see him, he was the one that was torturing, uh…"

"Matthew," Toris said.

"Yeah, Matthew."

"Well if Мatvei is there then we must save him, da?"

"B-but isn't Mr. Beilschmidt going to be looking for him as well?"

"Da. But we know where he is," Ivan said, the childish smile back on his face. "We will help him."

"M-mr. Braginski, is it really ok if we-"

"да, это прекрасно. We will do a nice thing for my good friend Alfred and rescue his brother."

Toris looked nervously at his boss. "Y-yes Mr. Braginski." There was no arguing with Ivan when he started speaking Russian.

"And you, make sure you pay back your debt." With that, he got up and motioned for Toris to follow him. Toris bid the man farewell and made his way toward Ivan.

"Uh, Mr. Braginski, where are we going?"

"To get supplies comrade," he said smiling brightly. "To get supplies."

* * *

Toris waited nervously in car, hands gripping the steering wheel as tightly as they could. Ivan had just exited the vehicle and made his way towards the warehouse with a few explosives. Explosives! What was he going to do? Toris wanted no part of it, as always, and remained in the car, trembling nervously.

Ivan walked up to the warehouse door, explosives hidden in his coat. A man was there guarding the entrance, eyeing Ivan as he approached. "Sorry, the club is only for members only. I don't think you are-"

"This 'club' does not convince me comrade," Ivan said, grabbing the man's collar and lifting him slightly off the floor. "Now, Позвольте мне через!" Ivan tossed the man to the floor, out of the way. "You might want to step back a bit," he said, the smile returning to his face. He took out the explosives, lit them and placed them in front of the door.

He walked back towards the car and watched as the explosives went off, blowing the door off. "M-mr. Braginski! I-I didn't think you would actually use it!" Toris shouted, freaking out.

"It was only alittle comrade, just to warn them that we are here." Toris looked on in shock and Ivan made his way into the warehouse.

Inside was dimly lit and the floor was made of stone and the walls were falling apart. He walked into a room and saw some blood on the floor. "Matvei," he said softly. He made his way out into a semi-large room and saw a young man lying on the floor, blond hair, hands and feet bound. Approaching the blond, he noticed he looked like a certain American. _'Matvei'_. "You will come with me now, da?" he said, kneeling down and picking up the Canadian.

Ivan carried Matthew bridal style and walked slowly as to not worsen his condition. Toris looked out the window and saw his boss carrying a young blond. He frantically reached for the keys and turned on the engine, then went to open the back door. "Mr. Braginski, is he ok?"

"Toris, get me something to stop the bleeding," he said seriously, gently placing Matthew on his stomach and undoing the bindings. Toris scrambled for a handkerchief and gave it to Ivan, who placed it on Matthew's head. "Call Gilbert and ask him where he is staying."

"R-right away sir!"

* * *

Gilbert paced the parking lot angrily. Why the fuck was Ivan calling him? He didn't want to see that bastard, not when he was a suspect! Not only that, he said he would be at the hotel parking lot in a few minutes and it had already been half an hour. Roderich watched on in annoyance and Ludwig and Berwald waited patiently.

"Where the fuck is that bastard?" Gilbert shouted.

"_Bruder,_ calm down," Ludwig said with a sigh. "He should be here soon."

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago West!" he whined.

"_Nur Geduld._"

"_Nein_!"

"Shut up!" Roderich yelled. "Someone's coming!"

Gilbert and Ludwig looked up from arguing and saw a car pulling up to them. Ivan stepped out with a somewhat serious look on his face. "Ivan you bastard! What the fuck do you want?" Gilbert yelled.

"Calm down comrade, it appears I have something that you are missing."

Gilbert's eyes widened and the other three looked on in shock as Ivan pulled an unconscious Matthew from the backseat of his car.

"M-Mattie?"

* * *

**(A/N): Well there you guys have it :3 I hope you all enjoyed. Everyone thought that Vanya - er - Ivan was a bad guy but he's not. I love him so I just had to put him in the story :3 His role will be more prominent later on so look forward to that (maybe he is bad O.O)**

**There were alot of people mentioned this chapter and I don't think all of them will appear (but if you guys want one of them to appear then feel free to ask and I'll work something out) :3**

**Baden-Baden (Bathe-Bathe) is a city in Germany that has many baths and is very picturesque. It only made sense that Ivan would go there to escape a bath in the cold Russian winter**

**Feliciano and Lovino don't kidnap people: Members of the Italian mafia are not allowed to kidnap people. I don't know why, they just are.**

**Francis and the french government being close: The french government sometimes asked the Unione Corse (french mafia) for favors, like during WWII they Unione Corse carried out murders of prominent german sympathisers on behalf of the french resistance.**

**Lars (Netherlands) and people using up all his weed: Weed and other drugs are legal in the Netherlands and so dutch are used to having it but foreigners go crazy because it is actually legal and end up going overboard.**

**Yong Soo (hopefully you guys know is Korea) and Alfred: (I'm a fan of America/Korea so I decided to put that in there because I think it's adorable :3**

**Translations (there is alot this chapter *sweat drop*)**

**Bruder: as always, means brother in German**

**Mon Cher; French for my dear**

**Матфей: Russian for Matthew**

**да, это прекрасно: Russian for 'yes, it is fine'**

**Позвольте мне через: Russian for 'let me through'**

**Nur Geduld: German for 'just be patient'**

**Nein: German for no**

**(Again, I used a translator so if I get anything wrong, please tell me)**

**I apologize for the really long Author's Note but I felt like I needed to explain some things. And again, if you guys want me to put in some of the character's I mentioned please feel free to tell me :3**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3 like, as much as Alfred loves burgers :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Sex, Drugs, and Money

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2010 was awesome and hope 2011 will be even awesomer!**

**Now back to business. HOLY CRAP! 100 REVIEWS! You guys don't know how happy I am *cries tears of joy***

**Aaaanyways, I Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you, as always, for the favorites and subscriptions and reviews :3**

**

* * *

**

"M-Mattie?"

"That's right comrade," Ivan said with a smile.

"Bastard!" Gilbert yelled. "Why do you have him?"

"Because I ran into someone who owes you money and he told me about Matvei and so I rescued him for you."

"I could have rescued him myself!" Gilbert glared at Ivan. For all he knew, he was just done with Matthew and decided to give him back. He glanced over into the car and saw Toris. That was good. He could scare the real story out of him.

"In any case," Roderich cut in. "Thank you for rescuing Matthew, Ivan. We'll take him off your hands now." Ludwig walked up to Ivan and put out his hands so that he could take Matthew but Ivan moved away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gilbert yelled.

"Will you allow me to accompany you back to Berlin?" Ivan asked.

"What? Why would we?"

"Because I would like to go and visit. Plus I would like to see Matvei get better."

"_Bruder,_" Ludwig said. "We have no choice."

"Da, he is right. I will not give back Matvei unless I am allowed to go with you," he said with his usual childish smile.

"Bastard!"

"Alright," Roderich said. Gilbert glared at him. "After Matthew is able to travel, you and Toris will accompany us back home."

Ivan smiled and placed Matthew back into the car. "What the fuck are you doing?" Gilbert yelled. Ivan got into the car himself and smiled at the silver haired man.

"We will take him to the hospital now, da?" Gilbert glared at Ivan, then got into the car. "I'm going too. Get in West." Ludwig sighed and got into the passengers seat, apologizing to Toris about his brother.

"Berwald and I will get the car and meet you there," Roderich said, Berwald nodded. Gilbert scoffed and waved his hand as if to say 'whatever'. Toris began to drive and as soon as they were out of the parking lot, Berwald and Roderich made their way to the car.

* * *

Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich and Ivan sat in the waiting room of the hospital Matthew was in. Ivan had told them about how he had come across the man that owed them money and how he saved Matthew.

"They wouldn't let me in! How was I to know?" Roderich shouted when Gilbert had blamed him for the Canadian's late rescue.

"All that matters is that Matthew is safe," Ludwig said, pushing his brother back into his chair.

"Whatever," Gilbert scoffed. "Do you know who took him?"

"No," Ivan said, taking a sip from his flask. "But I do know that there were two people involved, plus I'm sure there is a third person."

"Damn, and you don't know who any of them are?" Gilbert asked again.

"Yao was with them," Ivan said solemnly.

"Shit! So he WAS a suspect."

"Anyway Ivan," Ludwig said. "We didn't really expect you to be...a good guy."

"It's ok comrade. I'm sure you didn't know I knew Alfred either," He said with a smile.

"You know Alfred?" the three asked, completely shocked.

* * *

Matthew lay in a bed he was unfamiliar with, in a room he didn't know. The light hurt his eyes slightly but he didn't mind. He didn't mind since he was no longer in that place, wherever that was. His body ached, but not as much as it had before. He could feel the I.V.'s stuck inside him, delivering pain medication and maybe some blood to his body.

He had freaked out when he first woke up, having I.V.'s and wires stuck on him and the heart monitor beeping rapidly. When he looked over and saw the familiar face of one Berwald Oxenstierna, the beeping slowed into a calming rhythm. The other blond had explained the situation and if Matthew wasn't so out of it, would have cried tears of joy.

Listening to the heart monitor calmed Matthew and it lulled him into short but peaceful naps. He was happy that Berwald hadn't asked any questions and he was happy to have him as company. The Swede looked scary but he was very sweet, occasionally asking Matthew if he needed anything or if he was comfortable.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Roderich had come in, asking Matthew if he was alright or if he needed anything. He walked over to the front of the bed and looked at the chart. Sighing, he looked over at Berwald who nodded.

"Matthew," he started. "I know you don't really want to discuss this, but it needs to be done." Matthew swallowed. Roderich was right, he didn't want to talk about it. "I'm just going to ask a few, simple questions, nothing that will make you upset."

Matthew looked over at Berwald, then back at Roderich. "A-alright," he said softly. He didn't want to talk about it, but if there weren't going to be questions that would upset him then he might as well.

Roderich cleared his throat. "The first, and most important question is, do you know who took you?" Matthew shook his head. "I see. Do you know what they look like?"

"N-no, I couldn't see them. I was blindfolded the whole time. I'm sorry." Matthew spoke slowly and softly, his voice almost inaudible over the beeping of the heart monitor.

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said accusingly. Matthew nodded. "Because Ivan said that when he found you, there wasn't a blindfold."

"I-Ivan?" Alfred's friend Ivan? What was he doing there in Germany?

"Yes, Ivan Braginski." So it was Ivan. "He was the one who saved you. There was nothing about a blindfold in what he told us." Roderich picked up the chart again. "Are you lying Matthew?"

Matthew's eyes widened. Did Roderich really just ask him that? Why would he be lying? "N-no. Why would I be lying? I was blindfolded, but then they took it off before Ivan came."

"I see. So then how come you didn't see who it was?"

"M-my eye sight was blurred because," he said softer, tears stinging his eyes. The heart monitor began to beep faster.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," Roderich said. "That's enough questions. I'll go get Gilbert."

"NO!" Matthew blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Roderich looked as shocked as he felt, and looking over at Berwald, Matthew could tell he was shocked as well. Hadn't he come with them to be with Gilbert? And now he was refusing to see him? Why was that?

"Um, well then, I guess, uh, I'll just go and wait then."

"Wait, Roderich," he called. Roderich stopped in front of the door and looked over at the blond. "Is it true- is it true that Gilbert...that Gilbert was a hitman?" He struggled to get the words out.

"Yes." Roderich said simply. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Matthew didn't answer the question. "Is it true that he," Matthew swallowed. "Is it true that he killed innocent people?"

Roderich was silent for a minute, then turned to face the door again. "Yes." Matthew's eyes widened. Silence engulfed the room, the only sound was the fast beeping of the heart monitor. "But he wasn't aware of it."

"Wh-what?"

"The fact that they were just normal, innocent people targeted out of jealousy and hate was always kept from him."

"'nd wh'n he d'd f'nd out," Berwald said, putting a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"And when he did find out, he stopped," Roderich finished.

"H-he stopped?"

"He quit being a hitman and started his own mafia." The heart monitor slowed down and Berwald took his hand off the other blonds shoulder. "It's normal for you to feel uneasy about it. The same thing happened with Eliza," he said, his face softening as he remembered something.

"Elizaveta…also was like this?"

"Well she wasn't in a hospital bed if that's what you mean. But yes, she was uneasy as well when she first found out I was involved with the mafia."

"H-how did she get over it?" If there was a way to get over this uneasiness he was feeling, he wanted to know.

"She stayed away from me for awhile. What she did that time I'm not sure, but then she talked to me about it and that's it." Roderich walked over to the chair where Berwald had been and sat down. "I know you don't want to talk to him right now, and nobody will blame you for it, but eventually you are going to have to."

Matthew looked down. Eventually he WOULD have to speak to Gilbert, he just didn't want to speak to him now. He needed time to think and after what Roderich told him, he REALLY needed to think.

"Same th'ng h'ppened w'th T'no," Berwald said.

Matthew looked at him wide eyed. "Tino?" he asked incredulously.

"Nn," he nodded.

Well Matthew wasn't expecting that. He was about to ask what exactly Berwald's relationship was with Tino when Roderich spoke. "Well, I'll go get Ludwig so that he can watch you." Roderich got up and walked to the door, Berwald following after him. "And I'll tell Gilbert that you don't want to see him." Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Roderich spoke first (again). "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." And with that, Roderich and Berwald left.

* * *

It was a while before Ludwig come into the room. Matthew couldn't really understand what was being said, but he could hear arguing through the door and a couple of banging sounds. To be honest he really didn't want to know what was happening. He was pretty sure Gilbert was mad at him for not wanting to see him, and he knew that Ludwig, and Roderich were trying to calm him down. Berwald stood by the door, occasionally opening it to give Matthew a 'reassuring' glance (although he couldn't quite tell).

"Sorry about that," Ludwig said, taking a seat in the chair beside Matthew's bed.

"It's ok," he lied. It wasn't ok. He didn't want Gilbert to be mad at him, but he also didn't want to see him.

"I heard from Roderich that you know about _bruder's_ past job." Matthew looked over at Ludwig shocked.

"Oh, yeah. The guy who took me…he told me about it." Matthew chose not to tell Ludwig (or anyone. Yet) about how the kidnapper had gotten mad at Gilbert for leaving (or something). He wanted to relax before they had to talk about what had happened during his captivity.

"I see. It wasn't really a secret that _bruder_ was a hitman. But he doesn't kill anymore. And he doesn't torture either. Whatever happened to you…we don't do that."

"O-oh." Well that was a relief. His mind went back to Gilbert. "I-is Gilbert," tears stung his eyes. "Is Gilbert mad at me?"

"No. He's not mad."

"Then what was tha-"

"He was alittle upset when Roderich first told him you didn't want to see him, but when Roderich explained it, he calmed down."

"W-well that's good."

"This is normal Matthew. What you're going through…lots of people have gone through it. Elizaveta went through it too."

"I know. Roderich told me."

"A-ah, I see. It was alittle weird for me at first too." Matthew looked up. What was he talking about? "When I first found out Feliciano was in the mafia, I was alittle shocked."

Matthew nodded knowingly. He didn't think Feliciano could be in the mafia either. "But-but it must be easier if you're used to mafia life."

"That's true. But I didn't find out in the way you did. That probably makes it alittle harder."

Matthew nodded. If he had been told under different conditions, he would probably feel alittle better about it. If he was going to be told such a thing, he would've liked to have heard it from Gilbert.

"_Bruder_ would have told you eventually."

"I know Ludwig." Silence engulfed the room again. Eventually, the awkwardness passed and the two sat in a comfortable silence, each doing their own thing, occasionally striking up a small conversation.

* * *

A few hours passed and a nurse came in and asked Ludwig to leave because Matthew needed rest, but he could stay in the waiting room if he wanted to. The German said goodnight to the other blond and made his way out the door. The nurse asked if Matthew needed anything before she left and he shook his head no. Eventually, the Canadian fell asleep listening to the sound of the heart monitor.

The door to Matthew's room opened slowly and Gilbert winced every time it creaked. "Stupid door," he whispered. He tip-toed into the room, leaving the door slightly open and silently made his way to the slumbering Canadian. "_Gute Nacht,_" he said, placing a kiss gently on Matthew's forehead and running his fingers gently through the long, blond hair.

Just as silently as he walked in, Gilbert walked out, closing the door silently behind him, cursing at how much it creaked.

* * *

**(A/N): Yay Matthew's back! And Ivan, what's he planning? O.o And the (really slight) PruCan X3 I really enjoyed writing that part (hope you all enjoyed it). We will get back to the (major) PruCan soon so please be patient with me :)**

**I'm sorry this chapter was so dialogue heavy but hopefully you guys enjoyed it :3**

**Bruder: (as always) means brother in German**

**Gute Nacht: German for goodnight**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved, like, as much as Russia loves Vodka :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Yay, school has started once again -_- and because of this I don't know if I will be able to update as frequently but I will try my best! cuz holy shit over 110 reviews! and I do not want to make you guys wait so (again I say) I will try my best!**

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter (especially the teensy bit of PruCan that was there), but I assure you, this one will have PruCan! towards the end...(I think) well somewhere in the middle all the way through to the end so I hope you all enjoy :3**

**It also seems to have a bit of Russia but hopefully that won't be a problem :D**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Matthew sat in his hospital bed, watching the little television that they had put in there for him. He looked over at Ivan who was sitting in the chair beside his bed, reading a magazine. Matthew had a lot of questions for the Russian, like, why did he save him? Sure, Matthew was Alfred's brother and Alfred and Ivan were best friends…but what was Ivan doing with Gilbert and his little mafia? Wait. Was Ivan-was Ivan a member of the mafia too?

"Um, Ivan," he said quietly. Ivan looked over and Matthew took that as his sign to continue. "A-are you in the mafia as well?"

"Da," he said with his usual smile. "But not Gilbert's. I have my own mafia back home."

"O-oh, I see." So Ivan had his own mafia back in Russia. "Um, Ivan," he said again. "Um, why do you want to come with us back to Berlin?"

Ivan took a sip from his flask. Was he even allowed to have that? "I would like to go and see Alfred."

Alfred. How was Alfred? Matthew hadn't thought about his brother since he was kidnapped a few days ago. Alfred was probably REALLY worried about him. "Oh. That's right, you guys are friends." Alfred. "I should probably call him and tell him I'm alright."

"Mm. That would be a good idea except that Gilbert and the others have no idea where he is." Matthew looked up. They didn't know where Alfred was? Wasn't he at the house with Elizaveta and Chelles and Sadiq? "Roderich said that Elizaveta told him Alfred left and hasn't come back." Great, now Alfred was missing.

Matthew thought of all the places and people he could probably be with. He could've gone to Mathias' place. No wait, he and Lukas got back together before they left Berlin and he was pretty sure Alfred didn't want to share an apartment with the two of them when they were together…or broken up. It was a mess no matter what. Matthew sighed. Tino could've seen Alfred and taken him in, he was a nice guy after all. …Did Tino even know Alfred? Well there went that idea. Lars was still in town. He could've found Alfred. Then again, he didn't want Alfred anywhere near his weed after what happened last time. Matthew shook his head. Where the hell could Alfred have gone?

He could've gone to the _Oase._ That's it! He went to the _Oase _and then…and then…. "Arthur," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Ivan said.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Was it really wise to tell Ivan about Arthur? Should he tell his brother's best friend about his crush on the British bartender?

"Who's Arthur?" he asked, his childish smile almost devilish. Nope. Definitely shouldn't tell Ivan about Alfred and Arthur.

"J-just a friend in Berlin. He works at our favorite bar s-so he must've seen Alfred." Matthew laughed nervously. Hopefully Ivan wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Hmm. So what would he have done if he had seen Alfred?"

There went his hopes. "W-well, he probably would've taken him to his house to take care of him. Knowing Alfred he was probably really upset when he found out I was kidnapped." Hopefully NOW he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"It sounds like they must be good friends." '_Crap.'_

"Y-yeah, I guess they are. I-I mean, we all are good friends," Matthew said, REALLY REALLY hoping that would be the end of it.

"Hmm." _'Oh thank god'_ "Are you alright Matvei? You seem alittle uneasy."

'_No I'm not alright!'_ "I'm fine." he lied.

"Are you sure? Even without the heart monitor I can tell something is bothering you."

Ah yes, the heart monitor. After a few days of being attached to the beeping machine, the doctors decided to disconnect it from the blond since Matthew was doing better than when he had first gotten there. The I.V.'s and other wires were removed as well and Matthew was moved to a different room.

"Here," Ivan said, handing the blond his flask. Matthew gladly accepted and took a swig (even though he probably shouldn't be mixing Vodka with his pain medication), thanking Ivan for his generosity. He had actually been craving the flask since he first saw Ivan walk in with it. He really needed a drink even though he wasn't supposed to. Matthew figured it was ok considering the traumatic ordeal he had just come out of.

A knock was heard at the door and the two turned to see. "Come in," Matthew said, shoving the flask back into Ivan's hand. A nurse walked into the room with Gilbert behind her. She spoke to Matthew about how she had told Gilbert that he was fine and could possibly leave the next day. Matthew thanked her as she left and took the flask back from Ivan, who wasn't too happy about that.

"Well I should get going. I will see you tomorrow, da, and we shall go back to Berlin together." Ivan snatched the flask back from Matthew and left, pushing Gilbert further into the room.

"S-sorry about this," Gilbert said, turning his back to Matthew. "West, Roddy and Berwald all went to go and pack up so I'm stuck here."

"It's ok," Matthew said softly. Gilbert miraculously heard him and walked over to the chair beside his bed. Awkward silence engulfed the two. Matthew took the time to think.

He would be able to leave tomorrow. He would be able to go back to Berlin and see Alfred and Arthur and Tino and everyone else. But he didn't want to leave, not yet. Not without talking to Gilbert about what he was told. Now wasn't the time. He had hoped to have a few more days to think and talk to Gilbert.

"Gilbert," he said, breaking the silence. Gilbert turned and looked at Matthew.

"What's up Birdie?"

"I'm sorry."

Gilbert stared at him for a while. Matthew broke into a light sweat. He couldn't tell what Gilbert was thinking and the way the other man just looked at him made him alittle nervous.

"YOU'RE sorry?" he asked incredulously. "YOU'RE SORRY?"

Matthew slumped into his bed, pulling the blanket over his mouth and nose. "Y-yes."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ SORRY?"

"I-I-"

"IF ANYONE SHOULD BE SORRY, IT'S ME! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR!" Gilbert walked up to the edge of Matthew's bed and bent over so that he was above the blond. "It's my fault you got kidnapped! Those people were trying to get to me so they took YOU! And after all that it wasn't even ME who rescued you!"

"Gilbert," Matthew said, pulling the blanket off his face. "It's not your fault."

After hearing that, Gilbert went off on Matthew about how it indeed was his fault, and how the motive and evidence proved that it was HIS fault. Matthew argued back, saying that it wasn't Gilbert's fault that whoever the kidnapper was hated him and that Gilbert needed to stop worrying about how he was rescued and who rescued him.

"Just shut up!" Gilbert yelled, leaning forward and kissing Matthew hard. Matthew's eyes widened and, after the pain of lips being rammed against his own, kissed back, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. Boy did he miss that. He missed the feeling he got when Gilbert kissed him. He missed the feeling of Gilbert's lips pressed against his own. But most of all, he missed Gilbert.

Breaking the kiss, Gilbert maneuvered himself onto the bed and around Matthew, laying down on his side, facing the blond. Matthew turned onto his side as well and the two stayed looking at each other for a while, Gilbert running his fingers through the shoulder length hair. "I don't kill people anymore," he said softly. "And I don't torture people either."

"I know Gilbert," Matthew replied, moving closer to the silver haired man. He buried the side of his face into Gilbert's chest and grabbed his shirt.

"The whole time you were gone...I kept wishing that I could trade places with you. I'm used to that stuff after all."

Matthew tightened his grip on Gilbert's shirt. "No. If you took my place…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." Just the thought of Gilbert being beat up like he was because of him was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel," Gilbert said simply. Matthew's eyes widened. Is this how Gilbert had been feeling? He hadn't been mad at him…he had been feeling GUILTY!

"I'm sorry, Gil," he said burying his face in the other's shirt.

"There you go apologizing again!" he said annoyed. "You need to stop doing that. The only thing that matters right now if that you're safe and in the care of the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Matthew let out a little giggle and looked up at Gilbert. The German smiled back and they stayed in a comfortable silence until Gilbert finally spoke. "So…does Ivan have a thing for your brother?"

The question caught Matthew off guard and he thought for a while. "I think so."

* * *

**(A/N): Well there you have it!**

**I'm sorry it was short but hopefully you all liked it :3 The next chapter will probably be a filler because I have exams and the next chapter of the main story will most likely be long(ish) since it will be the one where they all go back to Berlin so I need time to write it XP I guess you guys can look forward to that though :)**

**Thank you all, as always, for reading and reviews are loved, as always :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.17

**Strip Poker**

**Summary: When Francis wants to play a game of poker, Matthew can't help but feel like playing along. But this is no ordinary game of poker, its strip poker! Along with Feliciano and Lars, this game of poker will be anything but ordinary.**

**(A/N): Hello everyone. Like I said last chapter, this one is a filler. I had fun writing this one so hopefully you all like it :) Strip poker is always funny, especially when Francis is calling the shots ;D**

**Note: Please keep in mind that this chapter takes place during the 8 months that I didn't go over in the story and it is BEFORE Matthew and Gilbert kind of sort of started their relationship or found out they liked each other. (You'll find out why I say this at the end)**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Matthew sat alone at the dining room table. There was barely any work to be done around the house and of course, he couldn't get the day off. It would've been fine though, if Gilbert didn't have to work that day. Matthew sighed. There was nothing to do, and of course Alfred had snuck off somewhere so he was left all by himself except for a few guests over at the house, but they were all off doing something. Or so he thought.

"Are you alright _mon cher_?" said a smooth voice coming from his side. Matthew turned around and was greeted by shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"M-mr. Bonnefoy," Matthew said, shocked that the frenchman was still in the house. "Uh, no, I'm just – it's just, there's nothing to do," he said finally.

"Mathieu, how many times have I told you to call me Francis?" he asked.

"Uh, right. Sorry Francis,"

Francis smiled at that. "Well if you have nothing to do," he started, reaching into his back pocket. "Would you mind playing a little game with me?" He pulled out a deck of cards and showed them to Matthew.

"Cards?" Matthew asked.

"No, _mon cher_, not just any cards. Poker." Matthew raised an eyebrow. Poker? He had played it a few times before with Alfred but he wasn't very good. But he was incredibly bored and Francis was offering him something to do.

"Sure," he said finally. "B-but I'm not very good," he finished, looking down at his hands.

"No worries!" cried the frenchman. "I shall teach you," he said with a wink. Matthew blushed. He had to admit, Francis was pretty good-looking, he just hoped Gilbert didn't know that he thought that.

"A-alright," he said. He got up and Francis took Matthew's arm in his own and led him towards one of the rooms on the second floor. On the way, they ran into Feliciano who had been talking with a young man with blond, spiked up hair, and the two had asked to join in the game.

The four sat down at a round table in one of the rooms on the second floor. The room was a light green color and had a coffee table and couch along with the round table they were currently seated at. Francis put the cards out on the table and immediately started explaining how to play the game. Matthew had gotten lost quite a few times but he pretty much got it. Feliciano on the other hand, looked confused no matter how many times Francis explained it, so Lars had agreed to help him through the games.

Matthew had almost won a few of the games and felt pretty confident. Francis and Lars were tied in the amount of games they won and Feliciano had started to get the hang of it.

"Does everybody feel like they know how to play?" Francis asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Good, so how about now we make things alittle interesting?" he asked, licking his lips. Lars answered straight away but Feliciano and Matthew were alittle hesitant but eventually said yes. "_Tres bien_," he said, clapping his hands together. "So now, whoever loses will have to take off one article of clothing, starting with shoes and socks and ending with underwear."

"Wh-what?" Matthew said blushing.

"Is there a problem _mon cher_?" Francis asked him. "I can assure you this is all just for fun. No one is going to do anything while you are…exposed." Lars rolled his eyes.

"Come on Matthew. It'll be fun ve~" Feliciano assured. "And if you start to feel uncomfortable we can just stop ok?"

"Ok," Matthew said, taking a deep breath. How bad could it be anyway?

Very bad.

Matthew looked down at his hand. _'I don't have anything again' _he sighed. After about half an hour of playing, Matthew found himself the one with the most articles of clothing aready off, his shoes, socks, tie, and blazer were laying on the floor beside him. Feliciano only had his shoes and socks off, Lars, his shoes, and Francis, nothing. _'So much for being good at this'. _

"Call," said Francis. _'Aw crap' _Everyone laid their hand on the table and, to Matthew's surprise, Feliciano had the worst hand. "Sorry Feli, but your shirt needs to come off."

"Aw ok," Feliciano said, undoing the buttons of his shirt and letting it drop to the floor. Matthew let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't losing. Sure he had taken off the most clothing, but he still had his shirt on.

So much for that thought.

The next round ended in Matthew losing. He nervously started to unbutton his shirt and tossed it with his other clothes. He felt weird sitting there half naked. He didn't have a 'great body' and he was feeling alittle self-conscious as the eyes of his pokermates looked him over.

"You're next Lars," Francis said, eyeing the spiky haired blond.

"In your dreams Bonnefoy!" Lars retorted, dealing out the cards.

Francis was right, Lars had been the next victim. He reluctantly took off his shirt and threw it at the frenchman's face, who dodged the flying clothing article and just laughed. Eventually Francis lost a few hands and had taken off his socks and shoes. Feliciano was now in his boxers but didn't seem to mind much. And Lars and Matthew were still shirtless. But not for long.

Matthew lost yet another hand and had to remove his pants. Francis and Lars looked at him expectantly and Feliciano told him he didn't have to if he didn't want to. Matthew thought for a while. He didn't really want to take off his pants, but it was part of the game. He looked at Feliciano who was sitting only in his boxers. If he could do it, so could Matthew.

Matthew stood from the table slowly and reached over for his buckle, finally undoing it after a few failed attempts. His hands shook as they made their way to the button, and he hesitantly undid it. He froze at his zipper, his face red. He looked around the table and saw that all eyes were focused on him, waiting patiently for him to undo the zipper, which, after a while, he did. Now it was time to take off the pants themselves. Matthew blushed more as he grabbed the waistband and slowly and nervously, started sliding them down.

Just then, the door burst open. "Stop everything! The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is here to beat all you guys!" Everyone turned to look as Gilbert entered the room, Ludwig standing behind him sighing. Gilbert looked around the room. Francis sat with his shoes and socks off, Lars had no shirt on, Feliciano was in his boxers, and Matthew was taking off his pants….MATTHEW WAS TAKING OFF HIS PANTS? Gilbert stood there in shock for a moment. "Hey Bonnefoy! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like _crétin_? We are playing a simple game of poker," Francis said innocently, batting his eyelashes. Matthew looked at Gilbert, who looked back. Matthew blushed furiously then turned his head away. '_Holy crap'_ he thought. Gilbert was there. Gilbert had seen him. Gilbert had seen what he was about to do, he knew that for a fact. What he didn't know however, was why Gilbert was so mad at Francis.

"_Bruder_, I think we should just leave them-" Ludwig started.

"If it's such a simple game of poker, why is Lars shirtless, Matthew taking his pants off, and Feli sitting there in his boxers?" That got Ludwigs attention. He turned his head to look at the little Italian who sat there in smiley face boxers.

"Fe-Feliciano?" he said startled, his face turning bright red. "What the hell are you doing? Where are your clothes?"

"Ve~ I'm playing poker, although I'm not very good at it so I had to take off my clothes cuz I kept on losing," Feliciano said as if he wasn't sitting in a chair in his boxers being interrogated by an embarrassed, angry German.

"In other words," Lars said. "we're playing strip poker."

"That's it!" Gilbert yelled. "Everybody out! This game is over!" Francis, Lars, and Feliciano all sighed in disappointment, and Matthew continued to look away, embarassed.

Francis and Lars gathered their things, bid everyone farewell, and left the room. Ludwig walked over to where Feliciano was, picked up his clothes, and motioned that it was time to leave, which Feliciano reluctantly did. Gilbert walked out the door and leaned on its frame, his arms crossed across his chest. Matthew picked up his clothes and made his way out the door, his face red, and eyes trying to avoid Gilbert's. "And you," he said.

'_Oh crap. Please don't be in trouble. Please don't be in trouble'_ he hoped. "Y-yeah?" he asked, turning his head in Gilbert's direction.

Gilbert walked closer to Matthew and hooked his finger into one of the belt loops on the other's pants. Matthew blushed more. "You're not allowed to strip unless I'm in the room. Got it?" he said, pulling on the belt loop, bringing Matthew closer to him. Matthew's bare chest touched Gilbert's clothed one and he immediately lost the ability to speak words. Was Gilbert…what was Gilbert trying to say? Matthew tried to think but couldn't, Gilbert's face was just so close to his.

"Now put your clothes back on." Gilbert let go of the belt loop and stepped away from the blushing blond. He patted Matthew's back and walked out.

Matthew came back to his senses after Gilbert had left and couldn't help but wonder (again) what Gilbert was trying to say. Without thinking, he rushed out the door to find Gilbert and ask him. He made it out the door and had found Gilbert not that far down the hall and made a dash for the silver haired man. "Gilbert!" he called. Gilbert turned around as he heard his name and saw Matthew running towards him.

"What?" Gilbert turned and made his way to Matthew just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. Matthew looked at Gilbert embarrassed. He had run out of the room so quickly that he forgot to button his pants back up and they ended up falling around his ankles, making him trip. Gilbert just laughed. "I told you to get dressed didn't I?"

"Y-yeah. You did," Matthew said, trying not to meet the other man's gaze. "B-but I had to a-ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Uh…what did you mean…wh-when you said that I'm not allowed to strip unless y-you were there?" he asked nervously.

Gilbert just smirked. "I meant what I said Birdie. Now pull up your pants, I'm tired of looking at your boxers." Matthew blushed and pushed himself off of Gilbert. He picked up his pants and remembered to button them this time. Gilbert just laughed as Matthew fumbled to get his shirt on. It was hard getting dressed while Gilbert watched him. His hands were shaking so he struggled with his buttons. Gilbert laughed again and walked over to Matthew and helped him with the buttons, smirking as Matthew blushed again.

"Th-thanks Gil," he said nervously.

"No problem Birdie," Gilbert said with a wink. Matthew watched as he left, Gilbert's words replaying in his head. _"You're not allowed to strip unless I'm in the room. Got it?"_ He thought for a while. Was Gilbert…jealous?

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed :3**

**I didn't really explain ANYTHING of how to play poker because to tell the truth, I don't really know how to play XD but it worked anyway so that's good :D**

**Lars is Netherlands (although I think I already said that)**

**Mon Cher: French for my dear**

**Tres Bien: French for very good**

**Cretin: French for moron**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Wow, this chapter got finished faster than I expected but I guess that's a good thing :D This one is REALLY long, but since it's the start of a new arc(?) then I guess it's expected. New arc you ask? You didn't think it was finished, did you? Oh no, we are just getting started (sort of)! Hope you guys continue to stick around and keep up the awesome support cuz it is, well, awesome! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and favorited! It's because of you guys that I can write this with confidence. I seriously love you guys! :3**

**Well, please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Matthew was escorted out of the hospital in a wheel chair pushed by a nurse. Gilbert glared at her the whole time. _'I was supposed to wheel Mattie out.'_ He thought angrily. _'It's what boyfriends do…we are together…right?'_ How could he NOT know that? And, more importantly, why WOULDN'T Mattie want to be his boyfriend? He was the epitome of awesomeness after all.

"Thank you." He heard Matthew say to the nurse. Gilbert continued to glare at her as she walked back into the hospital, giving her a sarcastic 'thank you' as she passed him. Walking towards the car, he realized that he and Matthew were no longer alone in the back. _'Fucking Russian' _With an exasperated sigh and a glare, Gilbert got into the car next to Matthew.

Matthew sat silently in the car, enjoying the warmth of both Ivan and Gilbert next to him (the hospital room had been freezing). He let his mind wander wherever it wanted, thinking of everything, well almost everything. He never thought about when he was kidnapped. His subconscious had locked it away, only allowing him to remember when something triggered it.

In the hospital all he thought about was how much his body hurt and his head ached. The beeping of the heart monitor and the feel of the I.V.'s stuck in his arms. How Gilbert was a hitman and how he probably hated him.

On the way back, all he thought about was being 'home'. Being able to see all his friends and...Alfred. Alfred was still missing wasn't he? "Where's Alfred," he said quietly, accidentally.

All the noise in the car stopped, from Gilbert and Roderich arguing to Ivan giggling childishly to Ludwig sighing. Everyone stopped when the words came out of his mouth. The silence was unnerving and Matthew felt like he was being crushed by the tension. He knew why. He knew why no one spoke, why no one answered him.

They didn't have an answer.

Even though Matthew and everyone else was pretty sure that Alfred was ok and in the care of a friend after finding out his brother had been taken, there was always the possibility.

* * *

Tino walked down the sidewalk that led to his little restaurant, his mind buzzing. He had gotten a call from Berwald a few days ago, asking him to keep an eye out for Matthew's brother, Alfred, who had left the house after finding out Matthew had been kidnapped. Berwald had previously explained the event to him so it wasn't as shocking.

What WAS shocking though, was that Berwald began to blame HIMSELF for Matthew's kidnapping, telling Tino that if he had just been faster or his eyesight was better he would've been able to help, or at least see who did it. Even after he had told Tino that Matthew was safe, he continued to blame himself.

Tino sighed. He didn't mind keeping an eye out for Matthew's brother and telling him about Matthew's rescue if he did see him, it was just...he didn't know who Alfred was or what he looked like! How was he supposed to know when he saw him?

Oh, that's how.

Walking just on the other side of the street, a young man who looked almost exactly like Matthew except with shorter hair was walking with a slightly shorter blond with big eyebrows. Tino's heart began to race for some reason. Alfred still looked upset and hurt and he just had to tell him about Matthew!

Without another thought, Tino crossed the street then and there. Luckily, there were no cars because he didn't bother looking. Once across, he dashed towards Alfred and grabbed his shoulder. "Alfred!" he called. Alfred turned around and stared at Tino. "Alfred," he said again, slightly out of breath from running. "You're Alfred right?" He nodded his head, looking confused. "Oh good! Matthew - Matthew's ok. He was rescued a few days ago and they are on their way right now!"

Alfred continued to stare blankly. Then his blank stare turned into a glare. "Look," he started. "I don't know who you are but you shouldn't joke about things like that. How do you know Matthew anyway and how do you know what happened?" he asked angrily.

Tino flinched at the intensity of Alfred's voice. "I know you don't know me - I don't know you either - but you know Berwald right? I'm his friend."

"You're his friend? Look, you seem like a good kid so I'm not going to get mad at you but -"

"I'm not a kid. I'm older than you are." Tino said, alittle offended.

"That's right Alfred," Arthur said. "He owns the Finnish restaurant down the street. We're about the same age."

Alfred looked absolutely flabbergasted. After a while, he finally spoke. "O-oh, sorry about that." Finally, the words Tino said seemed to sink in. "So are you serious about Matthew?"

Tino nodded. "They should be back any minute! Come on, I'll go with you." Tino began to walk towards the house and Alfred followed behind him after a few seconds of processing what he was just told and Arthur was right behind him.

* * *

A small smile appeared on Matthew's face as he saw the familiar scenery by Gilbert's home. It had been about ten days since they were here; three days he was kidnapped and he was apparently in the hospital for a week, but he only remembered being there for about five. Christmas had come and gone only three days ago and he missed spending it with the people he loved (he hadn't talked to Gilbert until the day before and had missed the opportunity).

He wasn't the only one who had felt bad about not being home for Christmas. Roderich had missed the chance to see Elizaveta open the present he had gotten her and instead, listened to her excitement over the phone. Berwald had been alittle sad about not being able to just sit down and watch Tino and his - uh, their - dog open the presents under the tree with Tino dressed as Santa Claus (Matthew still didn't really know what their relationship was but he could tell it was more than friends). Ludwig had apparently gotten a phone call from Feliciano (who had been crying loud enough for Matthew and the others to hear) telling him how much he was missed and how he wanted to wait until he got back to open the presents but it was too tempting and Ludwig just sighed in response.

He didn't know how Gilbert had felt. He was technically with Matthew and Ludwig but...he wasn't really sure.

The car pulled into the big driveway and Matthew could see everyone standing by the door waiting for them. Matthew smiled widely as he saw who was there; Elizaveta, Chelles, Sadiq, Feliciano...Arthur, Tino, and Alfred?

Alfred!

The car came to a stop and Matthew fidgeted. He wanted to be out of their as soon as possible. Gilbert got out first and before he knew it, Matthew had run past him and tackled Alfred who hugged back in response and began to cry his eyes out. Roderich got out and Elizaveta hugged him. Berwald walked up to Tino who began to babble about something to the taller blond. Feliciano pounced Ludwig who didn't seem to care much, a small smile showing on his face.

Ivan, Arthur and Gilbert watched on. Eventually Gilbert got pissed at Alfred for hogging Matthew and stomped towards them. Ivan looked over at Arthur with his childish smile. Arthur stepped back a bit. There was something about that smile...

"Hey Artie!" Alfred called between sobs. "Get over here and say hi to Mattie." And that's what Arthur did, glad to be pulled away from the huge Russian, who soon after, decided to join in the group hug.

The huge love-fest in front of the Beilschmidt house had ended after Tino had gotten a frantic phone call about work (which he had completely forgotten about) and frantically bid everyone farewell as he helped Berwald with his suitcase and motioned for the Swede to follow him.

Alfred had finally noticed Ivan's presence and had taken him inside to show his best friend around. Matthew invited Arthur to stay with them for a while (since it seemed like Alfred had forgotten all about the Brit) and the two followed Alfred and Ivan.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered for dinner and gladly welcomed Arthur. It was exciting and loud and even though it hurt Matthew's head alittle, he enjoyed it. It told him he was home. Maybe he would just sell the little apartment that he and Alfred had that was currently being leased out.

Everyone spoke about what had happened while Gilbert and the others were gone. Elizaveta complained that there wasn't enough 'action', Feliciano and Chelles whined about how they were worried sick and Sadiq had been betting with one of his friend – Heracles, who apparently worked for the Japanese mafia, the Yakuza? – whether 'shit would go down or not' while they were gone.

Alfred went on and on about how he did nothing all day and just laid around in bed. "Basically, what you do all the time." Gilbert had said. Alfred scowled and began to yell, getting everyone's attention.

"At least I finally got some!" he yelled. "I bet YOU haven't done anything with Matthew have you!"

"Obviously shit head! He was-"

"Ha! See! Artie and I had sex before you and Mattie~" Alfred sung. Matthew did a spit-take and looked over at his brother, eyes wide in disbelief. Gilbert did the same.

Arthur slapped his arm. "You git! Don't go around telling people that! It's none of their business!" Elizaveta squealed in delight and Roderich sighed in exasperation. Feliciano babbled on happily and Ludwig tried his best to stop the Italian but to no avail. Sadiq spit out his drink and laughed, clutching Chelles for support, and she looked on, face red. Arthur turned his attention to the Russian that was seated across from Alfred. His usual smile was on his face and Arthur could hear him mumbling something that sounded like 'kolkolkolkol'.

That marked the end of dinner. Gilbert, Ludwig, Matthew, and Roderich were too grossed out to eat. Arthur was incredibly embarrassed and Ivan kept creeping him out. Elizaveta and Feliciano bugged Alfred for details and Chelles and Sadiq wanted nothing to do with the conversation (although Sadiq kept laughing).

Sleeping arrangements were quite complicated. Arthur took Matthew's bed with the latter's consent. Gilbert gave Matthew his bed and took the carpeted floor so that the blond could have plenty of space to rest. Ludwig offered Berwald's empty room to Ivan who refused. The German watched him in confusion but decided to leave it once he saw the big Russian enter the twins' bedroom. Ivan decided to take the floor in between Matthew's (Arthur's) and Alfred's bed despite the Brit's protest and there he slept, ignoring anything and everything.

* * *

Matthew slept in the next day. He was given the week off so that he could recover from his head injury and rest. Alfred had come in around noon because he was bored. Arthur had left that morning and Ivan decided to tour Berlin, not taking the American along because he needed to spend time with his brother. Bringing with him some 'awesome sandwiches and kick ass soda' the twins decided to just sit and talk about nothing in particular. Matthew was just happy to be back with Alfred and Alfred was just happy to have Matthew back.

It was hard for Alfred to just talk to his brother. He had watched enough TV to know that when you have someone who has gone through a traumatizing experience, almost anything can bring back memories, and that never led to anything good. Choosing his words carefully (as carefully as Alfred could anyway) he tried to avoid anything he thought would make Matthew remember his kidnapping. In the end, Alfred decided to talk about outer space and how Arthur had the audacity to not believe in aliens, yet he believed in fairies and all that nonsense and Matthew just rolled his eyes but continued the conversation with his brother.

Soon, tears began to form in Alfred's eyes as he realized how much his brother had been affected by his kidnapping. He was much more quiet and tended to avoid certain topics. Asking his brother if Arthur could get them free drinks at the _Oase_ and expressing an even deeper interest in drinking and smoking (mostly Lars' awesome legal weed). '_This is how people become druggies and alcoholics, wasn't it?'_ he asked himself solemnly. Matthew noticed the water droplets falling from his brother's face and it pulled at his heartstrings.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well.

"It's not your fault," Alfred said, wiping the tears from his eyes. It's the people who kidnapped you. They're the ones to blame!" he said heroically. "Don't worry bro, I'll totally catch them and beat the shit out of 'em!" Matthew couldn't help but laugh. The laughter caused tears to fall down his face. Alfred smiled softly and put an arm around the younger blond's shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, finishing their awesome sandwiches and kick ass soda's.

"Sorry, I couldn't spend Christmas with you like always and make pancakes."

"It's ok Mattie!" Alfred yelled, bringing his brother closer. "I was with Arthur and even though his cooking almost put me in the hospital it was fun! I could never stay mad at you for long!" _"I could never stay mad at you for too long!" "- could never stay mad at you for long!." __**"- mad at you!" **_Matthew's eyes widened as the words replayed in his head. He opened his mouth to speak but began to sob instead. "Hey what happened Mattie?" Alfred asked concerned. "Come on. What's up?"

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed.

"I already told you, it's not your fault. Stop cry-"

"I'm not apologizing for that!" Alfred looked at his brother with a confused look on his face. "When I was kidnapped," he started. "When I was kidnapped, I blamed you and Gilbert. Blamed you both for everything! I told myself you two were the reasons I was kidnapped. Because you owed money to the mafia and Gilbert was the mafia!" Matthew put his face in his hands. "I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve you or Gil."

Alfred looked at his brother, his face both sad and concerned. Matthew knew that he was mad. He would be too if Alfred had blamed him for something that had nothing to do with him. "After all…you borrowed the money for _me_."

Alfred's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" he choked out.

Matthew sobbed harder. "The guy told me. He told me I was a horrible person because you borrowed the money for _me_ and Gilbert shipped us both here because he felt sorry for us even if he was a hitman!" Alfred remained silent for a while and Matthew didn't like it one bit. Alfred had kept the reason for borrowing the money a secret for a reason and Gilbert had kept his being a hitman a secret for a reason and here he was, bringing up both things in one, things that would've been told and explained to him in time. It had caused such a fiasco with Gilbert…but Gilbert had been ok with it.. A little glimmer of hope rose in Matthew. Could Alfred be ok with it as well? The silence made him think otherwise.

"…What a dick." Alfred said simply, anger lacing his voice. "When I find him, I'm gonna beat him to death then bring him back to life and kill him again." He pulled the Canadian closer and rubbed his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about Mattie," he said softer. "Everything is ok. Everything will be ok. You don't have to worry. You're not a horrible person, you're the kindest and pussiest guy ever!"

"Thanks Al," he replied sarcastically.

"If anyone is a horrible person, it's that motherfucker that kidnapped you." Alfred rested his head on his brother's and Matthew let him, enjoying the warmth of his brother that he hadn't felt in ten days. "Do you want to know why I borrowed the money?" Alfred could feel Matthew nod and began to explain.

* * *

Alfred walked around downstairs, looking around for those hidden cabinets filled with booze he had found the first few months he had been there. He finally found one and picked up the one that sounded like it had the most alcohol in it. After all, that's what Matthew had asked for. He didn't really want his brother to start drinking and develop a problem, but he figured he owed him that much, whether Gilbert or anyone liked it or not.

"Speak of the devil," Alfred said, watching as Gilbert approached him with a serious look on his face.

"This isn't the time to be joking Jones, where do you think you're going with that?"

Alfred hesitated. "It's for Mattie," he said, his face soft.

"Oh." Gilbert's face grew soft as well and he looked away. "He ok?"

"I guess." Gilbert gave him a look which said 'what do you mean I guess?' and Alfred kept talking, explaining to the red eyed man about how Matthew had blamed them for everything and how he now felt incredibly bad about it. Gilbert gave an understanding nod and called Chelles over and told her to take the bottle and a glass to his room for Matthew. Although confused, Chelles nodded and took the bottle. "Won't you get in trouble if she's caught carrying that?"

"I'm in the fucking mafia Jones, I can get away with murder if I wanted to. And now with that damn Russian here, I can get away with genocide." Alfred chuckled. Gilbert wasn't a bad guy. Sure his country had the weirdest porn and it had the worst history, but Gilbert and Ludwig were cool. They would totally be his sidekicks! And Ivan would be too. That guy could do anything and not get in trouble and now he knew why. His best friend was in the mafia! That had to be the coolest thing ever!

"Listen," Gilbert began. "Can you come to my office with me?"

Alfred looked shocked. "You're not gonna rape me are you?" he asked horrified.

"Don't be a dumbass! I just need to talk to you about something!"

"Is it Matthew?" Gilbert gave Alfred a look then turned and walked towards his office. Alfred followed after him.

* * *

"I think it's about time that we get Matthew to tell us what happened," Gilbert said, resting his head on his interlocked fingers. Alfred, although alittle concerned, agreed but only if it was just the three of them. Now it was Gilbert who agreed.

With a simple call to the room, Matthew was down in Gilbert's office along with his brother, still carrying the bottle of liquor. Confusion was evident in the Canadian's face, and so was the fact that he was slightly buzzed. He sat down in one of the chairs and kept his head down, one hand fumbling with the fringe of his shirt, the other holding the bottle.

"Birdie," Gilbert said softly. "I – we – know you don't really want to talk about what happened but…but you need to tell us. We need to know what happened so that we can try to catch the guys." Matthew gripped the neck of the bottle harder. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen. "We already know there are three of them, and we already know who one of them is, we just need some more clues to help us figure out who else is involved."

"…I don't know much," Matthew started. "I was blindfolded." Matthew swallowed and began to tell the two everything that had happened, from being thrown around and inappropriately touched to how the kidnapper had told him he was a horrible person. To his surprise, he barely cried. Maybe it was because he kept taking big sips of whatever was in the bottle.

As soon as he was done explaining, there was a long silence before Alfred stormed out of the room. Gilbert watched on in envy. He wanted to leave the room too. He didn't want Matthew to see how upset he was but Alfred had beaten him to the punch and left first. Matthew had pretty much finished the bottle and was now tearing up, resting his elbows on his knees. Gilbert got up and took the bottle from the blond and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Matthew leaned his head forward and began to cry in Gilbert's shirt.

Gilbert let him.

After crying all he could and the liquor slowly taking effect, Matthew walked with Gilbert to the latter's room. They didn't even have to check with Alfred to know that Ivan had taken up residence in the twins' room, more specifically, Matthew's bed. The blond began to cry again as he saw Gilbert getting comfy on the floor for a second day in a row, feeling bad for putting him out. He didn't stop until the German climbed into bed with him.

Wrapping himself in Gilbert's arms, Matthew fell asleep, and Gilbert soon followed.

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter was quite angsty wasn't it? I'm sorry XP I didn't mean for it to turn out like that but I guess things happen.**

**Tino is going to start to appear more from now on so there will be implications of (and maybe noticeable) SuFin (yay!) *ahem* anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved, because reviews, like Gilbert, are the epitome of awesomeness :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: PruCan. MAJOR PruCan. implications of other couples ;)**

**(A/N): Hello again everyone. Holy crap 130+ reviews? Can we make it 150 please? Please..?**

**Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and subscribing! It's thanks to you all that I'm still updating this story (and at a ridiculously fast pace too), I hope you all continue to stick with me all the way to the end! :3**

**Note: You guys know how I said I would do a Christmas chapter that is in the actual story? Well I tried to do that but it didn't seem to work *cries* I'm sorry. But I successfully put in a New Years chapter (this one) so hopefully that makes up for it *crosses fingers***

**And to answer your questions: YES! THERE IS MAJOR PRUCAN! How major I cannot say, you'll just have to read and find out :D**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Matthew woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He had a horrible headache and his eyes hurt like crazy. He just clung to Gilbert and felt the warm breath of said German on his forehead, rustling his blond hair slightly. "Gil," he said softly. Gilbert mumbled something and pulled Matthew closer in hopes of quieting him. "Gil," Matthew said again.

"What is it Birdie?" Gilbert said annoyed.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now." He replied angrily, opening his eyes and looking at Matthew, who opened his as well. "Damn Birdie! Your eyes are almost as red as mine!" he laughed. Matthew shot the other a dirty look. "Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing other people with my eye color."

"Shut up Gil."

* * *

Gilbert walked through the hall and into his office, greeting everyone he had called down. Everyone talked amongst themselves as they waited for Berwald, who arrived after about ten minutes. Roderich, Ludwig and Berwald focused on Gilbert as he reached for something in his desk, but Feliciano couldn't seem to calm down and so he was sent out and told to go and make some pasta or something. Once he was gone, Gilbert pulled out a little tape recorder which earned lots of confused stares.

"Last night," he began. "I got Matthew to tell me what happened." The others looked at him wide eyed as he waved the tape recorder around. "I promised Alfred it would only be the three of us but," he put the tape recorder on the desk and moved his finger over the buttons. "I knew I wouldn't be able to figure it out by myself." He pressed play. "So I recorded it." The other three listened as Matthew's voice began to speak about what had happened when he was kidnapped.

It hurt Gilbert. It wasn't just because he was hearing the horrible story again, but because he had recorded it without anyone's knowledge. He had promised Alfred and Matthew that it would only be the three of them, but he needed to record it so that Roderich and everyone else could hear and possibly figure something out. Gilbert looked up at his brother who looked horrified. "It was a good decision to kick Feliciano out," he said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Knowing the Italian, he would probably start bawling and run to Matthew, letting it slip that Gilbert had recorded him.

After they had finished listening to it, everyone was silent. Roderich was the first to speak. "That wasn't helpful in the slightest," he said bluntly. "It didn't tell us anything about the kidnapper except that he had blue eyes! And we already know Yao was involved so that was useless." Roderich picked up the tape recorder and placed it in his pocket. "Even so, there should be something."

"Three p'ple," Berwald said. Everyone looked at him with confused looks and he spoke again. "Three p'ple. Iv'n s'd th're w're three p'ple inv'lved."

"But there were only two people in Matthew's story," Ludwig said, rubbing his chin. "Plus, how does Ivan know that?"

Gilbert laughed. "You're really asking that West? The guy is like, the leader of the worst mafia ever! If anyone knows how this thing happened, it's Ivan. And if he says three people then it's three people."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually backing up Ivan?" he asked incredulously.

"So? I hate the guy but when it comes to stuff like this then I trust him. Plus he's got a thing for Alfred so I'm sure he's trying to help us catch these guys." Ludwig thought, what his brother said was true. He had no choice but to believe him.

"But who could that third person be? And why wasn't he there in Matthew's story? I'm sure they could have done more with two people doing the beating," Roderich said. "Yao was probably keeping a look out and supplying the drugs, if any." Everyone thought for a while, nobody could think of who the missing culprit could be.

"Oh well, it'll come to us eventually," Gilbert said. "Now on to more important things." Everyone turned to look at him. "Tomorrow is New Years Eve! We better have a big feast! Make sure you tell your wife Roddy." Roderich waved his hand as if to say 'yes yes'. "Awesome! Well that's all. You guys can leave." Ludwig and Roderich sighed and left, Berwald quickly followed suit. Gilbert smirked, picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Francis, yeah it's Gilbert. Listen, you doing anything tomorrow? How 'bout coming over and celebrating with me, Toni and everyone else? Awesome! Later." He hung up the phone, then picked it up and dialed again. "Hey Toni! Huh, Lovino? Don't be a dick! Put Toni on. Because I said so! What did you say?"

* * *

The house bustled as everyone got ready for New Years Eve. The rooms were being cleaned, large amounts of food were being moved to the kitchen, dishes were being washed and lots of space was being made in the dining room. This year there would be a lot more people. Matthew and Alfred were two of them, Ivan was another. Berwald usually ate with Tino, but now that the Swede needed to be at the house, Tino joined as well. Francis and Toni always came, and unfortunately, so did Lovino _'the bastard',_ and Feliciano usually ate with them as well to be with Ludwig.

With a lot of people came a lot of food, especially since Alfred ate for a whole family. Francis and Feliciano usually did the cooking, but Tino had insisted he help out since he was intruding on the festivities. Gilbert gave his ok, after all, the guy did own a restaurant. Antonio wanted to cook sometimes, but Gilbert knew that if he did, there would be tomatoes, tomatoes, and more tomatoes. Eyeing Sadiq as he carried a big bag of food, he couldn't help his mouth as it watered. Man, he was hungry. He looked around, relieved to see that Alfred wasn't there. But then, where was Alfred?

Opening the door to his bedroom, he saw two lumps under the blanket instead of one. Gilbert sighed. He wanted to crawl into bed with Matthew too but he couldn't because he had work to do, just like Alfred. "Hey Jones, get your ass up! Don't you have work to do?"

One of the lumps moved and Alfred's head popped out of the blanket. "Don't you have work to do too?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm done for now, but you need to go help with the preparations." Alfred blinked and stared blankly at Gilbert. "The preparations for the New Years Eve dinner."

Alfred's face lit up and he jumped out of the bed. "What? Why didn't you tell me there's gonna be an awesome dinner?"

"It should be obvious since I AM the most awesome person ever."

"I had totally given up hope since there wasn't a thanksgiving dinner but this is awesome!" Alfred thought for a moment. "Will there be booze?"

Gilbert scoffed. "You did not just ask me that? Of course there will be booze! We're in fucking Germany!"

Alfred through his hands in the air excitedly. "Awesome! Well I'm gonna go help out!"

"Don't eat all the food!" Gilbert yelled after the American. Closing the door, he looked down at the other lump in the bed that hadn't moved at all. Pulling the blanket down, Gilbert saw that Matthew was sleeping. _'How is he still sleeping after all the yelling?'_ Softly, ever so softly, he brushed the hair away from Matthew's face. Purple eyes met red ones and they both smiled. "Mornin' Birdie."

"Did I hear something about food?" Matthew asked sleepily.

Gilbert laughed. "Tomorrow Birdie, tomorrow," he said, ruffling the blond hair. "If you want pancakes, you're gonna have to make them yourself and some for me too," he said with a wink.

"Ok," Matthew laughed. Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed, running fingers through Matthew's hair. "I'll make some for breakfast tomorrow."

"Awesome. Feli's gonna love that."

"Oh," Matthew said, raising an eyebrow. "And what about you?"

Gilbert smirked. "I've got something better then pancakes Birdie."

Now he was curious. "What would that be?"

Pushing the Canadian on his back, Gilbert climbed on top of him and planted a kiss on the others lips. "I've got the one who makes them." Matthew's face turned red and he grabbed the others shirt. Gilbert laughed. "Now your face matches your eyes."

"Shut up Gil!" Matthew yelled, slightly embarrassed. Gilbert smirked again and leaned back down, kissing the blond once more. This one lasted longer and ended with a shirtless German and a blushing Canadian. As Gilbert pulled away from the hot and heavy kissing, he could clearly see the look of disappointment on Matthew's face.

"Tomorrow Birdie. Save it for tomorrow." Gilbert kissed the others forehead, put his shirt on and bid Matthew goodbye as he went back downstairs.

* * *

Tomorrow finally came and Matthew couldn't help but be overjoyed. It seemed like it would be a great day compared to the suckish ones that had just passed. December 31. New Years Eve. It was promising to be…just awesome. He had made pancakes just as he promised and Gilbert was kind enough to clean off the maple syrup on the corner of his mouth…by licking it off, which earned disgusted and lustful looks (the latter mostly by Elizaveta who, after the event, continuously tried to pour syrup on Matthew, eventually enlisting the help of Gilbird). Francis, Antonio and Lovino arrived later and Matthew was forced to make more pancakes for them.

Lunch hadn't been as eventful. Francis and Antonio had occupied Gilbert's time, leaving Matthew and Lovino by themselves, the latter staring daggers into Antonio's back (who didn't really seem to notice). Elizaveta sat disappointedly with her video camera and Roderich just sighed. Ludwig was just happy that Lovino wasn't glaring at him and Feliciano struggled to calm his brother down. And Alfred, Ivan, Sadiq and Tino couldn't help but laugh. Even still, Matthew couldn't be happier. Being surrounded by all the people and the playful(?) atmosphere made him forget about everything…almost.

Before everyone arrived, Gilbert had called a house meeting (which excluded Tino and Feliciano) and made everyone swear that they wouldn't tell anyone about what happened with Matthew in _Baden-Baden_. Everyone agreed but Matthew couldn't help but wonder why. Gilbert had told him not to worry and promised him an awesome night.

When dinner finally came, Matthew felt alittle disappointed that nothing awesome had happened with him and Gilbert. The dinner itself was very…fun? Alfred and Sadiq pretty much ate for whole families and got incredibly wasted. Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio and Lovino were stuck in continuous argument (mostly Lovino). Elizaveta still had her camera and Roderich just decided to ignore it. Berwald and Tino held their own conversation (although Tino was the one doing all the talking). Francis couldn't help but eye everyone and find Chelles incredibly adorable. Gilbert took the liberty of getting into everyone's business and laughing at Lovino. Matthew sat and watched everything with a smile on his face, eventually joining Tino and Berwald's conversation.

* * *

Matthew sat in Gilbert's bed, putting on his pajamas as Gilbert took a shower. The blinds on the window were opened so that they could watch the fireworks at twelve. Looking at the clock, Matthew saw that they only had six minutes. Where was Gilbert? Surely he couldn't still be showering? Just then, Gilbert walked out; hair wet, a towel around his neck, and only his boxers were on. HOLY SHIT ONLY HIS BOXERS WERE ON! Matthew looked away to hide his red face but Gilbert had caught it.

"What's up Birdie? You're seriously over-dressed." Matthew raised an eyebrow. He always dressed like this before going to sleep. "We're not going to sleep yet you know."

"I know that. We're gonna watch the fireworks first."

A smirk appeared on Gilbert's face. "I guess you could say that." With that said, Gilbert climbed onto the bed and pushed Matthew down.

"G-Gil?" Lips met lips as Gilbert 'answered' Matthew's question. A heated make out session began and Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Clothing was removed and hands roamed the now naked body, touching everywhere, feeling all there was. Matthew couldn't help but run his hands over Gilbert's back and shoulders, familiarizing himself with the others body and Gilbert did the same.

Soon both of them were completely naked. Unclothed bodies rubbed against each other and tongues explored foreign mouths. Gilbert had left visible bruises on the crook of Matthew's neck and all around his collar bone like he usually did. Gilbert nibbled on the other's bottom lip and his hands made their way down his body, resting on Matthew's member. The blond let out a moan as Gilbert began to fondle him. "G-Gil," he breathed.

A smirk made its way on Gilbert's face once again. "You ready Birdie?" he asked softly. Matthew couldn't say anything, instead, he arched his back and moved his hips against Gilbert's. Kissing the blond, Gilbert reached for the lotion on his bedside table _'I told Roddy it wasn't for girly shit'_. Slowly, ever so slowly, the silver haired man positioned himself, informing Matthew of what he was about to do. Matthew nodded and tightened his grip around the other's neck.

Matthew could feel Gilbert enter him, the cold lotion making him shiver. He let out a cry as Gilbert began to move slowly. He dug his nails into the other mans back but eventually stopped as the pain subsided and pleasure replaced it.

Every thrust sent a shiver of ecstasy up Matthew's spine and he couldn't help but let out moans and cries every so often. Pressure built inside Matthew and he held Gilbert tighter as he came all over his abdomen. Soon after, Gilbert came inside him, which made Matthew let out a little cry. Gilbert fell softly on top of the blond and kissed him, then rested his head on the crook of the others neck. "Check it out Birdie," he said breathily. "The fireworks are starting." With glazed over eyes, Matthew turned his head slightly to look out the window at the exploding bits of color in the night sky. He smiled and hugged Gilbert tighter.

"Happy New Year Gil."

* * *

Matthew groggily made his way down to the dining room with Gilbert for breakfast. They weren't the last ones though. Antonio and Lovino were only a few steps in front of them and Feliciano followed behind. Everyone else was already at the table and watched them as they entered the room. Ludwig went over to Feliciano who still looked quite sleepy and Francis got up and patted Antonio on the back.

"You guys are sick!" Alfred yelled, pointing at the group of people that were standing. Everyone gave him confused looks. "Don't think I didn't hear you! Sickos! You have scarred me for life! I never wanted to hear those noises coming from someone other than me and the person I am banging (preferably Arthur)!"

Just about everyone's faces grew red and Lovino exploded. "Well you didn't have to listen _bastardo_! If anyone is sick, it's you for listening!" he yelled, grabbing Alfred's shirt and shaking him violently. Antonio laughed and pulled the angry Italian away.

"Ve~ Sorry Alfred," Feliciano apologized. Ludwig's face grew redder and he coughed into his hand.

"I agree with Lovino. Why were you even listening? That's so embarrassing!" Matthew yelled, taking Lovino's place and shaking his brother.

Alfred stared at everyone, a confused look on his face. "So you all… All of you…?"

"Don't be jealous _mon cher_, I didn't get any either," Francis said, putting a hand on the American's shoulder.

Lovino's face grew redder (if that was even possible) and he pushed Matthew away and wrapped his hands around Alfred's neck. "So you mean you were just talking about Matthew and Gilbert?" he yelled, choking the blond. "You should be more specific when you accuse people _bastardo_!"

"Lovino…I can't…choking..."

Antonio laughed and put a hand on the Italian's shoulders, once again pulling him away from Alfred. "Geez Lovi. I think it's a good thing you don't kidnap people. I would feel really sorry for them."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Gilbert looked on as everything happened, eyes wide in realization.

'_Lovino!'_

* * *

**(A/N): Dun dun duuuuun~**

**What's going to happen? Is Lovino one of the Culprits? Did just about everyone have awesome New Years sex? (ok the last one is a definite YES!) *ahem* All the questions will be answered soon!**

**Hopefully the PruCan was ok *crosses fingers* I think I'm getting better at love/sex scenes, but I won't know unless you guys tell me what you think in a review *hint hint***

**Well, thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed :3**


	20. Chapter 20

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello awesome readers! Ok, you guys may or may not (mostly not) have noticed that I changed the genre of this story from romance to suspense. The reasoning for this is because I realized it's more suspenseful than anything (it took me 20 chapters to realize this?), but hopefully no one minds.**

**Anyway, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites I got last chapter made me really happy because holy crap 50k+ words and over 140+ reviews! You guys are awesome :3**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert sat in his office, looking at his notebook, thinking about the last few weeks. Matthew had been OK, having a couple of drinks now and then with Ivan and getting high with Lars on occasion. He didn't stop it though, if he did, it would most likely get worse. To be honest, he didn't know what to do. Tino and Elizaveta had freaked out, but not like this. _'I guess it's because they never got kidnapped'_ he thought. At least Matthew was getting alittle better though, so that was reassuring.

The other thing he was thinking about was New Years day, when he realized that Lovino was the missing culprit from Matthew's story. Of course he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was Lovino. Eyeing the phone on his desk, he mentally debated whether to call Antonio and ask him to snoop around or not. If he did call and tell him, and it turned out Lovino WAS a part of Matthew's kidnapping (without actually doing any of the kidnapping…or anything else for that matter) it would break the Spaniard's heart. And he couldn't do that to his best friend.

With a sigh, he picked up the phone and called Ludwig, asking him to get Roderich and Berwald and come to his office. Within a few minutes, the three were assembled in the room. "What is it?" Roderich asked annoyed. Ludwig and Berwald also looked like they wanted answers.

"A few weeks ago, on New Years…I figured out who the missing person is, the one that wasn't mentioned in Matthew's story." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "You can't tell Feli though, got it West." Ludwig raised an eyebrow but agreed nonetheless. "It's Lovino." Gilbert looked up and was greeted by wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Ludwig was the first to speak. "Lovino? _Bruder_…Lovino? What could he possibly do? What part could he play?"

"I agree with Ludwig," Roderich stated. "Do you have any basis for saying this?"

"Obviously," Gilbert scoffed. "Listen, Ivan said that there are three people involved and we know from Mattie's story that only two people were present during the kidnapping. The Italians can't kidnap people, that's why he wasn't there. But he probably provided the money and everything else needed, he just didn't participate in the kidnapping itself."

"But I don't underst-"

"As for motive," Gilbert started, cutting off Roderich. "They kidnapped Mattie to get to me. They wanted to get to me because they hate me, I don't know why they would hate me though, I am the awesomest," he trailed off.

"Yeah yeah, get back to the explanation," Roderich said annoyed.

"Right, they hate me, so their planning on doing something to me, what that something is, I have no idea, but their planning something. And think about it, Lovino hates West, so maybe they're planning on doing something to the both of us." Everyone thought for a while. What Gilbert had said made sense.

"Are you going to tell Antonio?" Ludwig asked. "And what about Feliciano? He needs to know if his brother is involved."

"No," Roderich said. "We can't tell Feliciano yet. First we have to question him on what he knows. We also need to call Antonio and ask him to snoop around for us." He looked over at Gilbert and the silver haired German nodded knowingly.

"I'll talk to him."

"Alright. No one can know about this. Not Feliciano, not Matthew, not anybody." Everyone nodded in agreement and took their leave; Gilbert remained in the office and eyed the phone.

Picking up the receiver, he took in a big breath of air and dialed Antonio's number.

* * *

Antonio laughed as he hung up his cell phone. What Gilbert had told him was pretty funny. Sure Lovino hated him and his brother, but why would he be involved in a kidnapping of one of the people that owe them money? They didn't kidnap people! And then he said that Lovino didn't kidnap, but provided the money for it. All because he hated Ludwig and wanted to do something to him? That was ridiculous – ridiculously funny!

He laughed as he walked through the huge empty house, eyeing all the intricate paintings and admiring the architecture as he always did. Then he passed the door to Lovino's office and stopped, eyeing the door with hurt in his eyes. Could Lovino have been a part of it? Is he planning to do something to the Beilschmidt brothers with the help of Yao and a mysterious third person? No! What was he thinking? This was Lovino he was talking about. HIS Lovino. Surely if he was planning anything he would've told Antonio…right?

"I'm just going to check if Lovi is keeping his office clean," he told himself. "Yeah, that's it. I'm just gonna see if his work space is clean. Lovi was never good at cleaning." A nervous laugh escaped the Spaniard's lips and he slowly reached for the knob, slowly turning it and opening the door. Just as expected, papers were laying everywhere and pencils and pens were sprawled all over the desk. Antonio chuckled and entered the room. "Oh Lovi~" With a big smile, Antonio made his way over to the desk, deciding he would do something nice for his boyfriend and clean the work space.

"Oops, looks like Lovi left his computer on before he went off to his meeting," Antonio said cheerfully. As he looked over the computer, however, his smile vanished and his eyes widened. On the screen was Lovino's e-mail, with one opened from Yao. "I-I shouldn't look at Lovi's e-mail. It isn't right," he told himself, but he couldn't help his eyes from wandering back to the screen. "J-just this once." Clicking the e-mail, he enlarged it and began to read.

**To: Lovino Vargas  
From: Wang Yao  
Subject: (no subject)**

**Message: Lovino, we would like to thank you for your cooperation. We promise you that the plan will commence shortly. We don't know if anyone suspects us, although I'm sure Ivan saw me and Matthew heard me, but I'm sure nobody knows about you two. I have a message from the boss telling you to 'keep it that way'. Hopefully no one suspects you, because that would be bad.**

**If you're not sure about the plan, you always have the file that we sent. Please look it over again, just in case.**

**- Yao**

**To: Wang Yao  
From: Lovino Vargas  
Subject: Re:**

**Message: Of course you want to thank me! I gave you guys a crap-ton of money, you better be thanking me! And it better hurry up and start because I'm tired of waiting! And obviously no one knows about me. Unlike you, I'm careful. Not even Antonio knows! And obviously it would be bad **_**idiota**_**!**

**And I don't need to look the file over again! I'm not an idiot!**

**- Lovino**

The file? Antonio looked around the messy desk for a file. There were files everywhere… none of them looked to be anything suspicious, just bills, hit-lists, and to do lists. Looking through the drawers he couldn't find anything either – wait, what was that? Pulling out a manila folder, Antonio read what was written on the label. _Operazione__: __sbarazzarsi __di __quel bastardo __di patate_. '_Operation: get rid of the potato bastard...'_ Ludwig! Eyes wide in disbelief, Antonio carefully opened the file and began to read.

'_Lovino'_ he thought, tears stinging his eyes. _'Why didn't he tell me about this? Why is he even doing this? I know he hates Gilbert and Ludwig – mostly Ludwig – but still..!'_ Just then the door opened and Antonio looked up to see Lovino standing in the door with a confused look.

"Antonio, what the fuck are you-"

"Lovino," Antonio said, uncharacteristically serious. He lifted up the manila folder to show the Italian. "What is this?"

* * *

Matthew walked down the hallway that led towards the backdoor. The sun shone through the glass doors and lit up the room beautifully, bouncing off the paintings and exquisite furniture. He took in the nice yellow glow in the room and took a nice, deep breath.

"Oh, Mathieu," said a voice from behind the blond.

Matthew turned around to see Francis, who had stayed at the house instead of going back home like Lovino, Antonio and Tino. "Oh, hello Francis," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here _mon cher?" _he asked, walking up to Matthew.

"I was just going to go outside. It's a beautiful day."

"It is isn't it?" Francis said, walking in front of the Canadian and wrapping his arms around the others waist. "Would you like some company?"

"S-sure, i-if you don't mind that is."

"Of course not _mon cher_. I don't mind at all." A smirk appeared on the Frenchman's face and purple eyes met blue ones and lips met lips. Matthew's eyes widened as Francis pressed against him, deepening the kiss and bringing their bodies closer. Bringing his hands up to the Frenchman's chest, Matthew tried to push the other away, but to no avail. Francis pinned the Canadian against the wall and slipped a hand under the work uniform, palming the bare chest and brushing lightly against the nipples, earning a little moan from the other blond.

"F-Francis," Matthew said, finally getting said Frenchie off him. "What are you doing?"

"My apologies _mon cher_. You're just so…" the smirk on his face grew wider. Matthew's eyes widened. What was with that smirk? "I guess I should go now. _Au revoir_!" he called, making his way down the hallway. A shiver shot up Matthew's spine. What was Francis doing? Why did he -? He thought for a while, eyes wide in shock. He felt a sense of familiarity wash over him… Why was that?

* * *

Rain fell heavily from the sky, the clouds darkening the already pitch black night. He covered his head with his dark blue hoodie and quickly entered the bar. The dimly lit inside didn't contrast that much against the outside but he was relieved to have some light. Taking off the hood, he scanned the room. So this was the _Oase_? He might as well have a drink right?

* * *

The door creaked open and the old manager of the bar who was seated behind his desk looked up to see who it was. His eyes widened as a gun was pointed right between his eyes. He didn't even look at the figure, all he could think about was the gun pointed at him and the finger on the trigger. "You're going to _fire_ someone for me… _Got it_?" The old man nodded and pulled out a pink slip, filling out all the necessary information according to the gunman's demands. When he got to the name space, he slowly wrote out _Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

**(A/N): And the plot thickens! (I think it was a good idea to change the genre...)**

**I don't know if they have pink slips in Germany like here but oh well.**

**_Operazione__: __sbarazzarsi __di __quel bastardo __di patate: _Italian for Operation: get rid of the potato bastard (just in case you missed that)**

**Mon cher: French for my dear**

**Au revoir: French for goodbye**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone :) OMFG guys! Over 150 reviews! As always, you all are awesome XD**

**I really have nothing else to say except:**

**Enjoy :3**

**

* * *

**

Matthew awoke once again in his boyfriend's bed. Rays of light from outside shone through a crack in the curtains and the quiet of the late morning was absolutely delightful.

"WAAH!" someone cried. Maybe the morning wasn't so quiet after all…

Jumping out of bed, Matthew burst through the door and into the hallway in nothing but his boxers. Running down the hall looking for the source of the crying, a worried look made it's way onto his face. _'That sounded like Feliciano!' _Almost falling down the stairs and tripping over nothing, the blond finally found the brown haired Italian crying his eyes out and talking on the phone. Ludwig was standing next to him, sighing but still trying to calm him down, and everyone else was watching on in horror.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked, concerned and worried.

"It's Lovino," Gilbert said simply.

"What? Did something happen to Lovino?" Now he was really worried.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Roderich said.

"He's been crying _'calmare' _for the past ten minutes!" Gilbert yelled annoyed. Matthew stared with a blank look on his face. He new French (somewhat) but not Italian.

"It means calm down," Ludwig said, his attention never leaving the wailing brunette. "Feliciano," he said calmly. "Please tell us what's wrong with Lovino."

A few more sobs escaped from Feliciano's mouth before he sniffed and began to speak. "It's Antonio." Everyone's eyes widened in horror, especially Gilbert's, Ludwig's, Roderich's and Berwald's. Why were they more shocked then everyone else? "H-he – he left!"

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

Feliciano nodded his head, tears still streaming down his face. "He and Lovino had a fight and he just left! Lovino said he didn't take anything! He just left, then and there!" Screaming could be heard from the other end of the phone and Feliciano pulled the receiver away from his ear. "L-Lovi, calm down," he pleaded over the phone.

Everyone stared in wonder. Lovino and Antonio had fought before (more than was normal), but Antonio was never the one to leave. Lovino, sure, but Antonio...never! Exactly what had that fight been about? Gilbert and Francis herded the rest of them into the dining room while Ludwig stayed behind with Feliciano as he spoke to his hysterical brother.

"Francis and I will try to contact Antonio and see what's up. The rest of you just do whatever it is you normally do, got it? Don't bug Feli about it, he'll just start bawling again and then West will get mad at ME. Get it, got it, good," Gilbert said. "Roddy, Berwald, you guys come with me. Francis, you try and contact Toni." The three nodded and they left as they were told. Roderich and Berwald with Gilbert, and Francis walked off into the kitchen.

Gilbert slammed the door shut and just stood there, hand on the knob. "I think Toni found out about Lovino," he said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table, concerned, confused, and anxious. What had just happened? Did Antonio really leave Lovino? And if so, why? That was the question on everyone's mind. Why?

Alfred was the first to speak. "Look, I don't know what's going on but I think it's best if we leave it alone. Lovino and Antonio always fight, it was bound to happen. Now if you all don't mind, the awesome Alfred F. Jones is gonna go get a drink," He said, getting up from the table and walking out.

"I will go with you, da?" Ivan said from his seat.

"No," Alfred said. "I need to think about how I'm gonna save Antonio and Lovino. I AM the hero after all."

"You just want to be alone with Arthur," Matthew said softly.

"Don't tell him that," Alfred whispered in his brother's ear. "You're not coming with me Ivan, got it?" With that said, the American left the dining room and the house, beginning the long trek to the _Oase_.

The streets were lined with puddles from the incredible downpour of the night before. It took everything Alfred had to not jump into the ones that looked especially deep. He needed to be nice and clean for Arthur so that he wouldn't get scolded by said Brit. It had been a while since he saw the sandy haired, bushy browed bartender, and seeing his brother and Gilbert be all lovey-dovey with each other made him wish for the same thing: to bug Arthur by acting needy. A small laugh escaped his lips and he couldn't help but imagine the Brit's annoyed face.

Alfred checked his watch; 12 o'clock. The bar should be open and Arthur should be working since he needed money after Alfred had eaten him out of house and home _'He's just over-exaggerating'_ he thought. Opening the doors and entering the _Oase_ looking quite heroic, the American scanned the bar for Arthur, alittle stumped when he couldn't find who he was looking for. He walked to the back office to see if Arthur was maybe talking to his boss. No such luck.

"Um, hey there," he said, knocking on the open door. The old manager looked up and Alfred kept talking. "Is, uh, is Arthur here?"

The old man's eyes widened and he coughed into his hand. "Uh, well, Arthur's not here. Why don't you check his apartment?"

With a thank you and a salute, Alfred left the office and the _Oase_ and headed for Arthur's apartment. It would've been fun, walking to Arthur's place, passing by all the cool looking places and throwing half melted snowballs at the little kids, if only it hadn't started raining… "That's just fucking great!" Alfred said sarcastically. Grabbing the collar of his favorite bomber jacket, he pulled it up over his ears and ran as fast as he could without slipping and killing himself.

Entering the warmth of the apartment lobby, Alfred waved hello to the receptionist so that she could let him in (he had been there enough times for her to recognize his super heroic face). Into the elevator and pressing the button for Arthur's floor, Alfred didn't really mind that he was dripping wet, although Arthur might. As soon as the elevator opened on his desired floor, Alfred happily walked out and over to Arthur's apartment.

Knocking three times and wringing the water out of his hair, Alfred waited patiently for Arthur to answer the door. "Who is it?" said Brit asked, opening the door. His somewhat inquisitive look turned into a glare, bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"Hey Artie, could ya let me in? It's kinda cold," Alfred said with a smile. Looking at the door, he saw that it was closing. His first reaction was to jam his foot in between the door and the door frame. "What's up Artie? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Why would I be happy to see _you_?"

"Uh, well, cuz we're kind of a thing and – are you ok? Why aren't you at the _Oase_?"

"Don't play dumb." Alfred stared blankly at the other blond. "You know why I'm not there."

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Don't play dumb with me Jones!" Arthur yelled, opening the door and grabbing said American by the collar. "You know why!"

"No I don't Artie, now tell me what's up."

Arthur scoffed. "I'm not at the bloody bar because I got _fired_."

"What? Why?"

"Stop playing dumb! The bloody fucking mafia had me fired, it was written on the damn pink-slip! And let us not forget who you're employer is!"

"You think I had something to do with this? Why would I want you fired? Arthur!"

"Just leave!" Arthur yelled. "I don't want to see you anymore!" He kicked Alfred's foot out of the way and slammed the door.

Alfred stood, staring blankly at the door, still dripping wet. Realization finally hit. Ivan. Cursing the Russian under his breath, Alfred made his way back to the house in the pouring rain, not even bothering to cover his head.

* * *

The rain came down heavily and everyone was gathered in the living room by the TV playing cards to get their minds off of Lovino and Antonio and not knowing where the latter was. The dark clouds darkened the sky, making the room dull. The curtains were opened in that room alone so that everyone could watch the rain; beautiful, rhythmic rain, even though it was pouring. The game of cards had been exceptionally challenging, everyone in the house had joined in (except Chelles because she was too young to gamble and Ivan, who had gone to look for Alfred). They had played multiple times, each game longer than the last.

The atmosphere of the room was intense as all eyes concentrated on Roderich.

"…Go fish."

"FUCK!" Gilbert yelled, taking a card from the pile. "Double fuck!" he screamed as he saw the card had no matches.

"Gil, stop yelling," Matthew scolded. "Elizaveta, do you have any six's?"

"No, but I have a nine," she said with a wink. A light blush spread across Matthew's face.

"Quit trying to instigate some gay sex Eliza," Sadiq said. "And I'll take that nine." Elizaveta rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed the Turk the card.

"Ve~ I don't get it," Feliciano said, leaning on Ludwig. The blond sighed and patted the Italian's head, ruffling his hair and mumbling something like 'Don't worry about it' and asking Berwald if he had any king's.

"H're ya go," The Swede said, handing Ludwig the card.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. "Hey Chelles, go see who it is. It's probably Alfred and Ivan," Gilbert said, looking from his cards to Roderich then back to his cards.

"You're so lazy _mon cher_. Making little Michelle go get the door," Francis said with a laugh. Gilbert yelled something at the Frenchman in German which resulted in even more laughter.

Matthew thought for a minute. "But don't Alfred and Ivan BOTH have keys? Why would they be knocking?" Silence engulfed the room as everyone took into account what the blond had just said. They all looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Michelle, go see who it is, but make sure you're not seen," Ludwig said, looking over to his brother who nodded in response.

Chelles nodded and walked slowly to the foyer. She was used to sneaking around (she did work for the mafia) but it still made her nervous, at least now she was in the house with everyone, and that meant that she was pretty much safe. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled just under the window, her brown pigtails barely above the floor. Parting the curtains slightly, she peeked out to take a look. Outside in the pouring rain, a young man (or that's what it seemed like) was standing in a dark blue sweater with the hood pulled over his face. A small gasp escaped from the young girl's mouth and she quickly made her way back to the others.

After Chelles had described what she had seen, Ludwig and Gilbert looked at each other and nodded knowingly. "You guys stay here," the younger of the two said, reaching into one of the secret cabinets and pulling out a revolver and an automatic handgun, handing the automatic to his brother.

Slowly and quietly, the brothers approached the door. Gilbert leaned against the frame waiting as Ludwig opened the curtains slightly and peeked out, just as Chelles had done. The younger German let go of the curtains and waved his hand, signaling Gilbert, who then carefully placed his hand on the doorknob. As Gilbert turned it slowly, Ludwig got into position on the other side of the door frame, his gun at the ready.

The door was thrown open and the brothers moved from their spots and pointed their guns at the man. Gilbert's eyes widened and he lowered his gun, yelling at Ludwig to do the same.

"_Hola_ Gilbert."

* * *

**(A/N): Yay Spain's not dead! (A lot of people seemed to think something bad was going to happen to him but he is alright!)**

**I put so many characters into this story that it's so hard to keep track of them all DX Hopefully I didn't miss anybody *crosses fingers***

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	22. Chapter 22

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.22

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter :) I know I say this alot but you guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and all that good stuff! Over 150 reviews! Let's go to 200! Please~ I'll give you all a cookie :3**

**Without further ado, I present chapter 22 (omg that rhymes XD)**

**

* * *

**

"Antonio, what the fuck are you-"

"Lovino," Antonio said, uncharacteristically serious. He lifted up the manila folder to show Lovino. "What is this?"

Lovino's eyes widened as he saw the folder in his boyfriend's hand. "Tha- wh-what does it look like bastard? It's a folder!" he yelled, trying to play off his shocked expression. He reached over for the folder to yank it from Antonio's hands but Antonio grabbed his wrist before he could grab the folder. "Wha-what the hell Antonio? Let me go! And give me back the folder!"

"Lovino," he said again. "What is this?"

"I said it's a folder! Are you really that stupid!" Antonio just stared with a determined look on his face. He wasnt going to do anything, or let Lovino do anything, until he found out what the folder was. Lovino's eyes widened again in fright at the uncharacteristicly angry look on Antonio's face. "I-it's a folder Antonio."

"What's in the folder?"

Silence. What could Lovino say? He couldn't possibly tell his boyfriend about the contents of the folder. Maybe – maybe he should just tell him. It was Antonio, and Antonio loved him...he would understand. "None of your business!" he yelled instead.

Antonio's angry glare turned into a look of defeat as Lovino said that and glared right back. He let go of the Italian's wrist and shoved the folder at his chest. Without a second glance he was out the door, Lovino right behind him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going Antonio?" he yelled. Antonio didn't answer, he just kept walking to the door. "Antonio! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get back here!" Silence, then the slamming of a huge wooden door. Did that bastard just...did he really just...

"Well fuck you! I don't need you anyway! Bastard!" Lovino yelled. What the fuck was Antonio thinking? It was Lovino's job to walk out angrily! Not his! Oh well, knowing Antonio, he'd probably be back soon. That didnt' stop Lovino from worrying slightly. He walked over to the kitchen to get some lunch, trying to forget about Antonio.

* * *

The light shone throught the open curtains. He really should've closed those. Lovino let out a moan and rolled over, extending his arm out in front of him to wrap around the slumbering Spaniard next to him. Nothing. He groped around blindly trying to find the body that was supposed to be sleeping next to him, it was Antonio's bed after all. Still nothing. He grudgingly opened his eyes to find that he was the only one in the big bed.

Why wasn't Antonio back? He should've been back and crawled into bed with Lovino last night all sad and upset and sorry like always! Angrily, Lovino turned over and looked for his phone on the night-table, almost knocking everything down. Finding it and calling Antonio's number, he angrily put the phone to his ear and waited for Antonio to pick up. Voicemail. He tried again. Voicemail. And again. Voicemail.

"_Hola! Gracias por la llamada! You've reached Antonio! I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will get back to you."_

"Hey bastard! Where the fuck are you? You better answer the fucking phone or I'm gonna kill you!"

"_Hola! Gracias por la llamada! You've reached Antonio! I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will get back to you."_

"Bastard! Answer the phone! If you don't I'm gonna break up with you, fucking bastard!"

"_Hola! Gracias por la llamada! You've reached Antonio! I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will get back to you." _

"Antonio...bastard.."

Little tears fell down his face. Where the fuck was Antonio? Why wasn't he answering the phone? Why was he making Lovino worry so much? The bastard. One more time. He'll call one more time. After he looked around. Nothing seemed to be missing from Antonio's room. None of the suitcases were missing or any of his clothes. He walked downstairs and into his office. The folder was where he had left it. Nothing was missing. Antonio hadn't come back for anything, he didn't take anything when he left, and he left his phone...HE LEFT HIS PHONE! The fucking bastard!

He took out his phone and called Feliciano.

"**Huh? Lovi? What is it?"**

"DON'T BE SO CALM BASTARD! ANTONIO'S GONE! IS HE THERE? WHERE ELSE WOULD HE GO BUT THERE? ANSWER THE QUESTIONS DAMMIT!" The yelling went on for a while, Feliciano kept trying to calm his brother down. Then Lovino heard other voices.

"**It's Antonio. He and Lovino had a fight and he just left! Lovino said he didn't take anything! He just left, then and there!"**

"WELL DON'T TELL THEM THAT _FRATELLO STUPIDO_!"

**L-Lovi, calm down."**

**

* * *

**

Antonio wandered around Sicily, tears falling from his face. How could Lovino do this? He lied directly to his face..how could he? He didn't really have a set destination, he just walked around. He didn't even pay attention to the architecture like he usually did.

Eventually he found himself outside the airport. His subconscious had led him there. He had thought about just leaving, apparently he was thinking about it more than he thought. With a sigh, he walked in and headed over to the ticket counter.

"_Ciao__, come __posso aiutarla?"_ asked the lady at the counter.

"_Uno para Alemania,"_ Antonio said, not caring that he was speaking Spanish and not Italian. The lady didn't seem to care, she understood nonetheless and talked to him about all the flights and when they left and if he wanted to check any bags. He told her that he didn't care at what time because he wasn't in a rush, he didn't have any bags to check, and he made sure to mention that he was going to Berlin before his mind completely shut down. The lady nodded and reached her hand out for the payment.

'_Crap'_ Did he have his wallet with him? He reached into his back pocket and thankfully it was there. But did he have enough money? He had some bills and a credit card, he wasn't allowed to use his card on these kinds of things just in case they tracked it back to the mafia. But...what did he care now? Lovino had lied to him, betrayed him...but Antonio still loved him. He checked the bills and thankfully, he had just enough. He handed the lady the money and she gave him his ticket. He thanked her and made his way to security.

The security seemed longer than usual and he got many strange looks for not really having anything on him but his wallet and the clothes on his back. He was hungry, but he didn't have any money. Looking for his gate, he avoided eye contact with everyone else. It was weird, usually people brought a little bag with them when they traveled, and maybe a blanket or pillow since it was almost nighttime. He found the gate and took a seat, eventually falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning to new people seated around him and new words on the screen along with a new date. He had missed his flight. He reached into his pocket to find his phone was not there. _'Crap'_ Lovino was probably calling him like crazy. That didn't really bother him all that much. Right now, he needed to get his ticket changed so that he could get to Germany. He walked up to the counter and remembered to speak Italian this time. The man at the counter was nice and cheerfully gave Antonio a new ticket, this one leaving in a few minutes. It didn't matter to him since he really didn't have anything. He thanked the man and took his seat as he waited for the plane to board.

* * *

Alfred stood under the canopy of Tino's restaurant as it poured rain. He was wet and alone and angry. Incredibly angry. At a certain Russian named Ivan. Who else would want Arthur fired? And for what other reason than jealousy! Sure, Alfred knew that Ivan had a thing for him. He knew since high school. But he never liked Ivan that way and Ivan knew that, and now that he liked Arthur, Ivan wanted to get rid of him. And Gilbert said he wasn't good at solving mysteries.

"Alfred, are you ok?" Tino asked, coming out of the restaurant.

"Huh? Tino? Closing up already?" Alfred asked, not really wanting to answer.

"Uh, yeah, no one really comes during bad storms like this. What about you? Do you want a coffee or something? Should I call Berwald to come pick you up?" He asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it Tino," Alfred said with a sincere smile.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Berwald wouldn't mind. I would take you home myself but I don't really have a car."

"Really, it's ok Tino. You go home."

"Alright," Tino said reluctantly. "But I'm going to call Berwald when I get home and if you're not there-"

"Don't worry about it Tino," Alfred laughed. "I'll be fine, promise. I'll even ask Berwald to call you when I get there."

A light blush spread across Tino's face. "O-ok, be careful Alfred."

"Of course," he said, flashing Tino his hero smile. Tino smiled and waved goodbye as he took off into the rain with his umbrella. Tino was actually a really cool guy, they may not have met in the best way but he was pretty cool. He was really nice and helped him out a lot. But now he was left alone. Maybe he should've taken Tino up on his offer and had him call Berwald..

"Are you alright?" someone asked. Turning his head, Alfred saw Ivan standing there with an umbrella.

"Ivan!" he yelled angrily.

"Da?"

"You – how could you? I thought we were friends!" Ivan looked confused.

"We are friends Alfred," he said as though it were obvious.

"Oh yeah! Would a friend get another friends boyfriend fired?"

Ivan thought for a moment. "No," he answered.

"Then why?" Alfred cried.

"Why what?" Ivan asked, genuinely confused.

"Why would you get Arthur fired?" he yelled, tears falling from his face. He could deal with Arthur being fired. He could kind of deal with the fact that Ivan was the one to have him fired. What he couldn't deal with, was Ivan playing dumb and ultimately denying that he had done so. They were friends for crying out loud!

"Why are you crying?" Ivan asked concerned.

Alfred shot Ivan a death glare. "Stop avoiding the question! Why would you get Arthur fired?"

"Um, I didn't get him fired Alfred. I have no reason to."

"BULLSHIT! Stop lying! Just tell the truth!" Alfred was almost at his breaking point. How dare Ivan say something like that? They were friends! If Ivan just admitted that he did it, everything would be forgiven.

"I am telling the truth дорогой**. **I did not get Arthur fired. I had no reason too," he said calmly.

That's it. Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off, not even caring about the pouring rain. He just had the urge to run in the direction Tino had gone in and ask him to call Berwald but resisted. Ivan watched as Alfred passed by him, not giving a second glance at the confused and sad Russian.

"If you are happy with Arthur, then I am happy for you," Ivan said softly. "Why would I..." he thought for a minute, then headed in the direction of one of the hotels in Berlin. It was obvious he wasn't wanted back at the Beilschmidt house.

* * *

Antonio wandered Berlin, wondering how he was supposed to get to Gilbert's house in the pouring rain. He passed a quaint little restaurant named _Kielo_ and decided to stop in and get a coffee. Only when he was inside and seated did he remember that he had no money. "I-I'm sorry, I don't have any money," he said, as a young blond handed him his coffee.

"Don't worry," he said. "You look like you've had a bad day. Plus, I've seen you at Gilbert's house sometimes."

"Huh?" Antonio looked up and saw that he recognized the blond. "Ah _si_, you're Berwald's friend."

Tino smiled and put his hand on the Spaniard's shoulder. "It's on the house, so don't worry."

"_Gracias_," Antonio said sincerely, taking a sip of the coffee. Tino told Antonio his name and told him that if he needed anything to just ask. Antonio thanked him, finished his coffee, and walked out into the downpour. A little exercise couldn't hurt. After all, he had walked all of Sicily, all of the airport, and now most of Berlin. What could a few more miles do?

Apparently alot.

The rain had gotten harder and he was stuck halfway there. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and trudged through the puddles and mud. He finally reached Gilbert's house and knocked on the front door. It was a while before he heard the door open abruptly and saw Gilbert and Ludwig pointing guns at him. Gilbert's eyes widened and he immediately put his gun down and yelled at Ludwig to do the same.

"_Hola_ Gilbert," he said softly, tiredly.

* * *

**(A/N): There you have it. This chapter was all over the place wasn't it? I apologize. Hopefully it was easy to follow**

**Everyone wanted to see Antonio's story and angry Alfred so I hope it was to your liking *crosses fingers***

**Hola! Gracias por la llamada: Hello! Thank you for the call**

**Fratello stupido: Stupid brother**

**Ciao****, come ****posso aiutarla?: Hello, how can I help you?**

**Uno para Alemania: One for Germany**

**Дорогой: Darling**

**Hola: Hello**

**Gracias: Thank you**

**Si: Yes**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	23. Chapter 23

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): New chapter alert! But you guys already knew that didn't you ;) I'm sure Antonio would thank you all for your concern (I almost cried while writing that chapter so I'm glad it had the same effect on some people (is that mean?))**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and subscribing and all that good stuff :3**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Gilbert angrily punched the wall of his office, little pieces of plaster flying everywhere and a dent big enough to fit a tennis ball. The room remained in silence, Ludwig inwardly debated on whether to tell Feliciano or not, Antonio fighting back tears, Roderich and Berwald at a loss for words and Gilbert seething. How dare Lovino hurt his awesome friend Antonio?

"Dammit," he said quietly.

"I think we should tell Feliciano," Ludwig broke in, finally making a decision. He looked from Gilbert to Antonio to Roderich and Berwald, all looking like they agreed but didn't know how to go about it. "I'll tell hi-"

"No," Antonio cut in. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I'll do it. I'll tell Feliciano."

"You sure Toni?" Gilbert said, genuinely concerned about his friend. "You don't have too."

"I'll do it. _No te preocupes _Gilbert." With that said, Antonio got up and left Gilbert's office.

"West." Ludwig nodded knowingly and followed after the Spaniard.

"This is quite unexpected," Roderich said. The two others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alfred!" Matthew called. "Alfred! What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Apparently, trying to keep up with your angry, way more athletic than you brother was actually pretty hard, especially when you tried not to trip on the water coming off of him. "Alfred, you're soaking wet! You'll catch a cold! At least let me get you a towel!" There was no talking to Alfred. He would just ignore everything and it drove Matthew crazy because he didn't know why!

"Oh, Mathieu," someone called. Said blond looked over to see Francis walking towards him, waving hello.

"F-Francis, now's not really a good time, Alfred is-" a hand grabbed his and spun him around, bringing him face to face with the Frenchman. Francis wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and brought him close, a big smile on his face.

"Leave dear Alfred alone. I'm sure he just needs some time to himself," Francis said, grabbing Matthew's chin and lifting it slightly, bringing the two into a kiss. Matthew's eyes widened and soon, the sound of a door slamming shut was heard and Matthew pushed Francis away.

"F-Francis, th-this really isn't the time. P-plus we shouldn't be d-doing this - I..I need to go see Alfred." he said, face pink. He quickly bid Francis farewell and headed in the direction of his room.

A smirk appeared on the Frenchman's face as he heard someone approach behind him. "I can't believe you used to be a hitman, those footsteps were loud enough to alert the dead," he laughed.

"I wanted you to hear me Francis," Gilbert said.

"Oh~? Is that so?" he asked smugly. "And what do you want with me _mon cher_?"

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his friend. "What were you doing with Matthew?"

"Hmm? What does it matter to you?"

"It matters a lot to me," Gilbert replied coldly.

Francis sighed and walked beside his friend. "It shouldn't," he said softly. "Unless you want him to get hurt again."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"And unless you DO want it to happen again, I would suggest _mon cher_ Mathieu leave the house, just like Ivan."

"What did you do to Ivan?" Gilbert asked angrily.

Francis just laughed. "Oh _I _didn't do anything." And with that, he made his way down the hallway, bumping shoulders with his friend as he walked past.

* * *

"Alfred, what happened?" Matthew asked, handing his brother a towel. He looked around curiously. "And where's Ivan?"

Alfred clenched his fist. "How should I know?" he said coldly.

"What? Didn't he go to pick you up?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Then why don't you know where he is?"

"How about you stop asking all those questions Matt?" Now Alfred sounded genuinely hurt. What in the world could've happened?

"S-sorry Alfred." Matthew went into the bathroom and got another towel, this one he used to dry his brother's hair. A depressing silence washed over the two and Matthew decided to ignore it, eventually Alfred would tell him what was wrong.

"He got Arthur fired," Alfred said quietly. "And the worst part is that he kept denying it. I thought we were friends." Little tears fell down his face and he grabbed his brother's shirt tightly.

"Are you sure it was Ivan? It doesn't seem like something he would do," Matthew thought out loud. "But who else would do that?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Alfred yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Maybe we should investigate this. I know you don't want to believe that Ivan did it, so why don't we look into it? We should be able to find out something."

Alfred's face lit up. "You're right Mattie! I can be the hero and you'll be my sidekick and we'll solve this mystery!" He put an arm around his brother's and brought him close. "You're a genius bro!" he laughed. Matthew joined in, then started to struggle as his brothers hold began to cut off his air intake. "We'll head out tomorrow when it's not raining cats and dogs and it's not nine o'clock at night!"

"Wouldn't now be the best time?" Matthew said under his breath. Alfred didn't seem to hear. "Alright Alfred," he laughed. "Now let go of me, you're still wet."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Mattie." Alfred let go of his brother and headed to his dresser, pulling out some dry clothes. "We should totally plan out what we're gonna do," he said, getting changed. "Any ideas bro?"

"First we should ask the owner of the _Oase_ if he knows anything. After all, he is the owner. But it shouldn't be one of us, he knows us and it would seem weird since he knows we're friends with Arthur," Matthew said, lying on his bed and hugging Kumajiji – Kumakichi?

"We should totally get Feli to help us. He is a Mafioso too, plus I've always wanted to see him in action. AND he's adorable, who can say no to his puppy dog eyes?" Alfred laughed.

"Well then that's settled. Then after we find out who did it –"

"Who DONE it," Alfred corrected.

Matthew sighed. "After we figure out who did it," Alfred pouted. "we have to figure out the motive." Maybe Matthew _was_ learning something from working with Gilbert and everyone else. He smiled to himself at how proud Gilbert would be.

"Isn't the motive obvious? Someone was jealous of Arthur and wanted him out of the way so that they could have me all for themselves," Alfred said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Matthew scoffed. "There must be something else."

"Whatever Mattie, let's just go and ask Feli if he'll help us."

* * *

The twin's walked down the hallway to Ludwig's room where they knew Feliciano would be. They just hoped the two weren't doing anything. Reaching the door, Matthew knocked calmly, then Alfred pushed him aside and began banging on the door. "You guys better not be doing anything in there! We need to talk to Feli!" Matthew sighed and put his face in his hands in embarrassment. The door opened and Ludwig stood there looking at them with a concerned/sad look, one the twin's had never seen on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to talk to Feli," Alfred said. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, he probably knew that already.

"Sorry Ludwig," Matthew said. "You see, something happened with Arthur and we just thought-"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Come in," he said, stepping aside and letting them through. Matthew looked around to see not only a distraught Feliciano, but Antonio who looked incredibly depressed. He opened his mouth to speak but Ludwig spoke first. "_Bruder_ probably won't like this, but I think you deserve to know. Since you two are here we can tell all three of you." _'Three? Did that include Feliciano?' Ludwig_looked over at Antonio who nodded knowingly and turned to face the twin's.

"The one who provided all the money for Matthew's kidnapping…was Lovino," Antonio said softly. Three pairs of eyes looked at him in shock, one stinging with tears and Ludwig sighed softly.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano said, turning to face the German, tears in his eyes. "Is this true?"

Ludwig's eyes softened. "Yes Feliciano. Antonio found e-mails saying just that. He also found a file but decided not to bring it with him…or even read it over." Feliciano hugged Ludwig and clung to his shirt as tears fell from his eyes.

"B-but why?" He said between sobs.

"We don't know."

Matthew was equally as shocked as Feliciano. Sure, he and Lovino weren't the best of friends but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to anger the Italian. He looked over at Antonio. Is that why he left? Alfred couldn't seem to decide whether to be angry or shocked. He probably wanted to kill Lovino but couldn't bring himself to do that since he was Feli's brother. Ludwig rubbed soothing circles into the Italian's back as he continued to cry, then looked over at the twin's.

"Now, what did you say about Arthur?"

* * *

**(A/N): Ugh, this chapter was really dialogue heavy. I apologize, but if you liked it then I take it back. (I almost cried writing this chapter too, maybe I should stop listening to depressing music (BUT IT FITS SO WELL!)) *ahem* anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

**No te preocupes: Don't worry**

**Mon cher: my dear**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	24. Chapter 24

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone, last chapter was a bit of a doozy wasn't it? Well, I'm pretty sure this one is too so prepare thyselves! Why am I speaking in ye olde english? I really have no idea XD please forgive my idiocy**

**As usual, thank you all for the reviews and all that good stuff :)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"So Arthur got fired, and the mafia was the one to get him fired," Ludwig said, summarizing Alfred's previous, incredibly long statement.

"It said so on his pink slip apparently," Alfred said.

"B-but everyone was in the house yesterday," Feliciano cut in through sniffles.

"That's right, _bruder_ didn't give any orders. It wasn't one of us. As for Ivan...I'm not sure."

"We should ask Berwald!" Feliciano yelled. "He should know!"

"That...could work," Ludwig said.

"But it was raining," Matthew put in.

"Even so, Berwald remains by the door. He should've seen something." Ludwig did have a point.

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE SECURITY CAMERA'S?" Alfred yelled.

"_Nein, bruder_ doesn't think they are necessary." Ludwig coughed into his hand nervously. "He WAS one of the best hitmen. He knows all the tricks."

"Ugh, dammit! We're not getting anywhere!"

"Alfred, Berwald might've seen something!" Matthew cried.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go ask him!" Alfred said. As if the others hadn't been implying that same thing... "Come on guys! And Mattie! How can you sit on that bed when you know stuff went down there?" he asked disgusted. Matthew sighed, Ludwig looked completely embarrassed and Feliciano apologized continuously.

The five of them (including Antonio) walked down the stairs to find Berwald seated inside the house, paying more attention to his phone than to the window.

"Hey big guy!" Alfred called. Berwald looked up and greeted them all with a nod. "Listen Berwald, yesterday - or the day before - did anybody leave the house?" he asked in a very detective-like tone.

Berwald shook his head. "S'rry."

"Dammit! Now what do we do?"

"Now we ask the owner of _Oase_," Matthew said. He turned and looked over at Feliciano. "We're going to need your help Feliciano, if you don't mind."

"Ve~ of course not," Feliciano replied, his usual smile back. The five went back upstairs into one of the unused rooms on the second floor to discuss everything, Berwald just watched them go in confusion.

Everyone took a seat; Feliciano and Antonio on the small couch, Ludwig stood by the door and Matthew and Alfred took two chairs from a table and put them in front of the couch. "Ok, so here's the plan," Alfred began. "Me, Feli and Mattie will head to the _Oase_. Feli will go talk to the owner and ask about Arthur; why he was fired, who fired him-"

"Can I join in too?" Antonio asked.

"Huh? Oh sure! You can go with Feli and ask about Arthur. Me and Mattie will keep a look out for anyone suspicious and even walk around the mall. Ludwig, you stay here and keep in touch. Everybody got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, we move out in half an hour!"

"What?" Matthew asked incredulously. "Alfred, we just came up with this! We haven't even had time to prepare!"

"What's there to prepare? All we need are phones and guns!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Guns?" Feliciano asked, sinking into the couch and leaning on Antonio. Even Ludwig looked a bit taken off guard.

"Of course! What if we run into the guy? How are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

"We could always run away," Feliciano said.

"Yeah but not everybody can run away as fast as you Feli."

"No," Ludwig said. Alfred looked at him with angry eyes, as if to say 'why the fuck not?'. "_Bruder _will never let me give you all guns. I'm not even sure some of you should even wield guns," he looked over at Alfred who looked back innocently. "I'll go with you as well. I'll be the only one with a gun and so if anything goes wrong _I_ will be the one to do something."

Alfred looked down in defeat. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "So all we need are phones. Everyone's got one right?"

Antonio's face fell. "I left mine back at the house."

"No worries, you have Feli. And if you get separated, we'll give you plenty of change for pay phones." Antonio nodded. "Alright, are we ready to do this?" Matthew and Ludwig sighed but agreed nonetheless, Feliciano and Antonio had practically already agreed so there was no need to wait for them to respond. "Thirty minutes. We'll meet downstairs in thirty minutes. Man this is gonna be awesome!"

They all left the room, all heading off to prepare. Matthew caught Ludwig and dragged him off to the side. "Should we tell Gilbert?" he asked.

"No, _bruder_ is having enough problems with Lovino being one of the three. Plus, if he found out that I told you then I would never hear the end of it."

"O-oh, ok," Matthew said, alittle worried. "I'll see you in half an hour." Ludwig nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Matthew walked slowly down the hallway. There wasn't really anything else do to. He stopped outside of Gilbert's door, unsure of why, but finding himself debating on whether to knock or not. "Matthew?"

Said blond turned around to see Gilbert, looking very disbelieving and upset. "U-uh, hey Gil," he said awkwardly.

"Hey." Well that was awkward. "Listen," Gilbert said finally. "Uh, well, ya see…" he trailed off. He grabbed Matthew's shoulder lightly and moved closer. "I think – I think you shouldn't stay here anymore."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean Gil?"

"I mean…I think you've helped enough. I-it's Alfred's job to pay off his debt and not yours. So you should just leave." Well that was unexpected.

"B-but Al borrowed the money for_ me_!" he cried. "If anything I_ should_ be helping!" Why was Gilbert telling him to leave? Weren't they a thing? Weren't they together? Didn't Gilbert love him? Then he realized. "If this is about the kidnapping...then it's fine! I-I'm more aware now!"

"It doesn't matter Matthew. Even the best of us get kidnapped."

"B-but I don't care if I get kidnapped if it means I can stay with you!"

"It hurts more then you can ever imagine when you realize you're the cause of the kidnapping," Gilbert said softly. Matthew's eyes softened, Gilbert had probably suffered more than the people who were kidnapped. "So please Matthew just – just leave. Please." Was Gilbert – was Gilbert begging? But he was too awesome to beg! He said so himself! Tears fell from Matthew's face and he bowed his head so that Gilbert wouldn't see. Gilbert pulled him into a hug and Matthew rested his head on the other's shoulder. Gilbert whispered soothingly in German into Matthew's ear and then finally "I'm sorry," as he let go and walked away.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred called. Matthew quickly brushed the tears away and put on his best fake smile. "You ready?"

"A-Alfred, I don't think I'm going to do this."

"What? Why?" Alfred whined.

"I-it's Arthur. I-I think you should do this on your own with your own little group. Y-you want to be a-able to tell Arthur that you saved him without the help of your brother don't you?" Matthew quickly lied.

"Yeah but-" Alfred thought. "I-I guess you're right. I'll just take that as a code for 'I wanna fuck my weirdo boyfriend instead of help you' then," he laughed nervously.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, slightly embarrassed. "Y-you know I would never do that!"

"Today you would," he said with a wink. "Don't worry about it bro. I'll tell you ALL about it later." He flashed Matthew his hero smile, patted his shoulder and walked off towards the foyer. Tears fell from his face again and Matthew thought about following after Gilbert but decided against it, instead heading for his and Alfred's room.

* * *

Meeting up with everyone downstairs, Alfred put on his sunglasses and flashed them his hero smile. "Is everyone ready?"

"Why would you need sunglasses at ten o'clock at night?" Ludwig asked with a sigh.

"Calm down Luddy, you sound like my brother," Alfred laughed.

"Speaking of Matthew, where is he?"

"Huh? Oh, he's gonna have some sexy time with Gilbert tonight so he's not coming."

"Lucky," Antonio said softly.

"O~K," Alfred said, alittle weirded out. "Let's go guys!" Berwald looked on in confusion. "Don't worry big guy. Oh, and if Gilbert or anyone asks, we're heading to _Kielo_ to get some dessert. Oh, and tell that to Tino, just in case we need an alibi!" And Matthew said his detective, mystery movies were stupid! He linked arms with Feliciano and they all walked out, got into Ludwig's car and headed out.

They stopped at _Oase_ and let Feliciano and Antonio off, giving them a piece of paper with a list of questions on it. They saluted and headed inside happily. Ludwig and Alfred drove alittle farther down and parked the car, getting out and investigating the area.

Feliciano and Antonio walked into the bar and immediately attracted attention, not that they minded. Antonio looked at the drinks and craved a few, but he had a mission and Lovino could wait…no he couldn't. It took everything Antonio had not to take Feliciano's phone and call Lovino. Feliciano tugged on his sleeve and brought him back from his thoughts. They headed in the direction of the owner's office and tried to remain calm (which was hard because Feliciano was super excited). Knocking on the door, they waited patiently for the old man to answer. Eventually he did and they sat in his office, Feliciano's adrenaline quickly diminishing.

They asked him questions, the questions written on the paper; "Why was Arthur Kirkland fired?" "Who was the person who told you to fire him?" "How did he threaten you?" "Was he big, tall and  
Russian?". "I don't know." "I don't know." "How everyone is usually threatened." and "No." were the answers they received. At least they knew it wasn't Ivan. But now they had even more questions. Questions not written down on the paper. Questions they weren't sure should be asked.

"What did he look like?" Antonio finally asked.

The answer was as expected. "I don't know. He was wearing a hood but he wasn't very tall. He spoke in an accent but I can't quite remember what kind." The two of them thought. What else could they ask. The possibility that he could be lying never crossed their minds. They sat in silence, awkward silence that didn't seem to end.

"Maybe I should call Ludwig," Feliciano said softly. "I don't think there is anything else to do." Antonio could think of other things to do; sauvignon blanc, chardonay, maybe even beer. His thoughts were interrupted by something ringing. Feliciano looked down and saw it was his phone. "Lovi," he said softly. The phone finally stopped ringing and Antonio grabbed it from the Italian's lap and held it lovingly in his hands. It rang again, this time signaling that he had received a text message.

_**From: Lovi  
Message: Is that tomato bastard there?**_

_*PING*_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: Is he there or not?**_

_*PING*_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: I'm serious Feliciano!**_

_*PING*_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: You guys need to get out of the house!**_

_*PING*_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: I'm serious! I don't know what he's planning!**_

What?

"I think we should call Ludwig now," Feliciano said. He hadn't seen the messages, Antonio had kept the phone all to himself. His reasoning's were most likely because of the awkward atmosphere.

"Alright," Antonio said, flipping open the phone and dialing Ludwig's number. Surprise, surprise, his number was on speed dial. "_Hola_ Ludwig. I think you should come and pick us up now." He closed the phone and gave it back to Feliciano. That was easier than expected.

Ludwig put his phone in his pocket and sighed. Knowing Antonio and Feliciano they probably got nothing. They were too soft. He caught up to Alfred and told him where he was going, getting alittle frustrated when the American continued to ask for the gun. He walked over to the _Oase_, only being a few blocks away, and entered, also earning some stares. He made his way towards the back room where Feliciano and Antonio were still seated.

The old man moved back at the sight of the big German and Ludwig sighed. "Listen sir, we need to know who came in and got Arthur Kirkland fired. It's very important." The old man stuttered but didn't answer. "We will not leave until we get an answer. Now please, who came in and got Arthur Kirkland fired? We don't need a name, a description is just fine."

The old man stuttered again. "I-I didn't see his face or anything, but he spoke in a Chinese accent. Th-that's all I know. P-please, don't hurt me!"

"I won't. Thank you very much sir." Ludwig looked over at Feliciano and Antonio and motioned for them to get up and follow him out. He pulled out his phone and called Alfred, telling him to meet him at the car and that no, he would not let him hold the gun. He sighed. "Why couldn't you guys do that?"

"Ve~ Sorry Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose to fight back a headache. Why in the world did he agree to this? They finally met up with Alfred - who did not look very happy- and they got in the car and headed back to the house.

"What did we find out?" Alfred asked.

"The person who got Alfred fired was Wang Yao." Alfred looked at him with a confused look. "He is one of the three. I don't know why he would want Arthur fired though. He has nothing to do with us."

Alfred's face dropped. "So he _was_ telling the truth. I need to apologize to Ivan."

"Where is Ivan anyway?"

"I don't know. I got mad at him and kinda implied not to come back to the house."

Ludwig thought for a moment. Something wasn't right. He shrugged it off and parked the car in the driveway. Everyone got out and headed inside; Antonio took Feliciano's phone and walked up to the second floor, Feliciano and Ludwig went up to Ludwig's room and Alfred went up to his and Matthew's room.

"Hey Mattie! Turns out the guy who got Arthur fired is one of the three, some Chinese guy and why do you have your suitcase?" Alfred said, busting through the door.

"A-Al, I'm going to stay at Mathias' from now on," Matthew said softly.

* * *

**(A/N): Is this a dun dun duuun~ moment? I'm not sure... Anyways, now we know who got Arthur fired! But why? WHYYY? And Matthew's moving out? WHYYY? And what does Lovino mean? WHAT? So many questions..**

**I apologize if Gilbert was alittle OOC *cries* b-but he needed to be for the story to progress.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews help answer all the questions :3**


	25. Chapter 25

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I'm back pretty quickly, but that's just because I love to write this story and all the reviews make me want to write it even more *hint hint***

**I am very proud of this chapter actually. It used to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters because I didn't feel that it was right to put it all together (weird..). This chapter and the next one are my prides and joy, I am so proud of them X3 (even though this one was a little embarrassing to upload..)**

**Um, two quick things, actually. Um, first, what I'm seeing is that people don't seem to understand that Romano, in fact, _DID NOT _do anything, all he did was lend the other two money.. And the second thing is, um, I-I'm thinking of doing a prequel involving Gilbert - about him being a hitman and why and how and all that, s-so if you would like me to go ahead and write it please tell in a review or by messaging me (e-either way works)**

**Th-that's it, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"A-Al, I'm going to stay at Mathias' from now on," Matthew said softly.

Alfred just stared at his brother, mouth agape. Then he laughed, leaning against the door frame for support. "Nice one Mattie! Maybe you're not so bad at playing pranks after all!"

Matthew felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm not joking Alfred." Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Matthew continued, tears falling from his face. "Really. I'm not."

Now, tears stung at Alfred's eyes. "What are you talking about Mattie? What do you mean you're not joking? What do you mean you're going to stay with Mathias?" his voice grew louder with every question. "Y-you'll never be able to sleep with him and Lukas," he said, letting out a nervous laugh. "C-come on Mattie..you're not serious." The look on Matthew's face answered Alfred's question and he immediately broke down. "Y-you can't! I won't let you!"

"You don't even know why Alfred!"

"I don't care!" he yelled, tears falling from his face. "You're not leaving! First Arthur, then Ivan…and now you? No. I won't let you!" Alfred tackled Matthew and the brothers lay on the floor for a while, crying and hugging each other.

"I'm sorry Alfred," he finally said. "I asked Mathias to come pick me up. I'm sorry." He gently pushed his brother off of him and grabbed his suitcase. "I'm sorry Alfred." With that said, he left, leaving the door opened slightly. Alfred remained on the floor crying, cursing out whoever was making everyone he loved leave. First they got Artie fired, then that caused him to think that Ivan did it…Ivan. Where was the big guy when he needed him? He was always so fluffy, even though he denied being alittle fat…but it was natural for a guy his fucking size!

Matthew made his way down the hallway as quietly as possible. Nobody knew he was leaving except Alfred and Gilbert. Gilbert who had told him to leave. Gilbert who hadn't given him a legit reason to leave. Gilbert..

"Leaving without saying goodbye? That's not very nice," someone said softly.

"G-Gil?" Matthew said surprised, tears falling harder. Gilbert didn't respond. Instead, he walked up to Matthew and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Matthew cried harder and hugged Gilbert, deepening the kiss. Who knew when he would be able to do this again? Certainly not him…and certainly not Gilbert, as he was hugging the blond as if he didn't want to let go. Then why was he telling him to leave..?

"Gil," he said again.

"Sh," Gilbert kissed him again and slipped his hands under Matthew's clothing; one hand under the shirt, the other pulling at the waist band of his pants. Matthew pressed his body against Gilbert's and ran his fingers through the silver hair. He never wanted this moment to end. Never. Neither did Gilbert. And the both of them were going to make the moment last as long as they could.

That wasn't very long.

Gilbert pulled away and let go of Matthew. He took his hand and led him down the stairs, taking the suitcase for him. They stopped at the second floor and entered one of the rooms. Matthew looked confused until Gilbert pulled him into a passionate kiss and pushed the both of them onto the couch.

Matthew moaned as Gilbert kissed and bit various spots on his chest, cold hands reaching down under the clothing and around his arousal. "G-Gil, that's uncomfortable. Just take off the pants," he breathed. Gilbert didn't answer, instead he kissed him again. "G-Gil?" Still nothing. Eventually, Gilbert undid the button and zipper and pulled the pants down slightly, Matthew's arousal showing about halfway. Matthew's breathing got heavier as Gilbert stroked him faster. He gasped for air as Gilbert kissed him, cutting off his strongly needed oxygen supply.

Soon, Matthew released himself all over his abdomen and Gilbert's hand, grabbing him tightly and crying out his name. Something pulled at Gilbert's heart at his name and he let his head fall onto Matthew's shoulder. "I'm sorry Birdie. You have to go." He picked his head up and kissed Matthew softly and Matthew in turn began to cry again. Gilbert lifted himself off the blond and made his way to the door, stopping only for a second to whisper "_Ich liebe dich," _then left.

Matthew slowly let himself come back from his euphoria, eyes blurred with tears, those three words replaying in his head _"Ich liebe dich"_. He slowly fixed his pants and put his shirt down, not minding the pain from the love bits Gilbert had left. He kind of wished they would stay there and not leave. He grabbed his things and checked his watch: 12:00. Crap, Mathias was probably downstairs waiting for him, incredibly pissed off. Matthew sighed and made his way downstairs.

Passing a concerned looking Berwald and flashing him a very unconvincing smile, he put his finger to his mouth hoping that he would understand and keep quiet about the situation. He nodded, then quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Matthew. He opened it and saw that there was something written in Swedish then a phone number and a name he recognized: Tino. "Thank you," he said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Thank you."

Berwald gave another concerned look and opened the door for the crying blond and watched as he made his way to the car that was parked in the driveway.

"Were the fuck have you been?" Mathias yelled, unlocking the trunk so that Matthew could put his suitcase in.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said softly, opening the car door and slowly getting inside. Mathias looked at the other blond and his face quickly softened.

"_Hej_, sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of the neck. Matthew gave him a half-hearted smile and looked out the window at the house. "How 'bout we get some ice cream?" Silence. "Uh, right, we have enough ice cream at home. How 'bout a couple of drinks? I haven't been to _Oase _in a while-"

"Arthur was fired."

"What? Really? Why?"

"We don't know."

"Oh, uh, sorry." The car was engulfed in an awkward silence and Mathias pulled out of the driveway and made his way to his (Lukas') apartment.

* * *

It wasn't the _warmest_ welcome ever, not that Matthew minded. He didn't really know Lukas, just heard stories of him and met him on occasion. Lukas had answered the door, a scowl on his face, then he just walked off to his room, a little wave to signal that he had acknowledged Matthew's presence.

"Don't mind him," Mathias said. "He's just jealous," he laughed. Lukas came back out and smacked his boyfriend over the head with a book.

"No," he said coldly. "I'm just pissed that you woke me up just to tell me you were going to get your friend. And you have the audacity to not have your key and wake me up _again_."

"I'm sorry Lukas, I didn't mean to cause trouble," Matthew said, head bowed.

Lukas sighed. "It's no problem. Hope you don't mind taking the couch."

"I don't mind. Thank you for letting me stay here." Lukas nodded and made his way down a hallway, dragging Mathias along with him. Matthew eyed the couch and walked towards it, eventually just falling down face first into the cushions and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Antonio sat in one of the rooms on the second floor, a little candle and the light from Feliciano's cell phone the only thing making the room visible. Gripping the phone tightly, he debated whether to text Lovino or not. The text messages he (Feliciano) received during the "interrogation" had disturbed him alittle. Lovino didn't know what Yao and the mysterious third person were planning? Wasn't he one of the three? He could be lying…but why? Why would Lovino want to get rid of Gilbert and quite possibly Ludwig? Mentally slapping himself, he opened the phone's menu and selected the text message icon.

He went to the first text messages Lovino had sent and saw that it was actually a reply. _'What?'_ he went to the outbox and saw that Feliciano had texted his brother and had had a conversation with him only recently. Recently being when they were all on their way to _Oase_. He opened the message and read it aloud.

_**To: Lovi  
Message: Why would you team up with people and hurt Matteo?**_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: What are you talking about? They didn't hurt Matthew**_

_**To: Lovi  
Message: But they did! He was kidnapped and tortured and became an alcoholic for about a week and wouldn't speak at all! He wouldn't even eat pasta~!**_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: …You're joking… No! They didn't! Wait…HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS INVOLVED?**_

And that was when he sent the text message asking if Antonio was there. What was going on? Lovino didn't know about the kidnapping? He didn't know either until Gilbert had called and accused his precious Lovi of being one of the three but Lovino was one of the three! Sure all he did was provide the money but still..! Should he tell Gilbert? No. He needed to figure out what was going on first. He needed to make sure that Lovino had not done anything wrong…had not betrayed him…

_**To: Lovi  
Message: What do you mean you don't know what they're planning? Aren't you one of them?**_

He hit send and waited. It wasn't even a minute before he got a response

_**From: Lovi  
Message: Took you long enough to reply fratello stupido!**_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: And I mean what I said – er – texted! I don't know what they are planning. They said nothing about kidnapping Matthew!**_

_**To: Lovi  
Message: Then what did they say?**_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: All they said was they were gonna beat up and humiliate the damn potato brothers and make sure they never work again**_

_**To: Lovi  
Message: How did they say the last part**_

_**From: Lovi  
Message: Who the fuck are you? You're too smart sounding to be my brother asshole!**_

He was going to figure it out sooner or later. Antonio sighed and dialed Lovino's number.

"**Who the fuck is this? I'm going to fucking kill you if you did anything to my brother Francis!"**

"Francis?"

**"Antonio?"**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Dun dun duuun~ (I think) I hate that it won't let me do question mark then exclamation point XP it would make that last part soo much better!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it *crosses fingers* Things are going to get serious from this point on and all the questions should be answered soon so look forward to all that :)**

**Hej: Hey**

**Matteo: Matthew**

**Fratello stupido: Stupid brother**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	26. Chapter 26

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Warnings: Hmm, I don't know how to word it so that it doesn't ruin the surprise...Oh I got it! Action.**

**(A/N): Ahh the second chapter that I am so proud of. I'm actually extremely proud of this one. It gets things rolling and I just think that overall it is awesome, just like Gil :3**

**I hope it's good. I really _really_ hope it's good *crosses finger***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all that good stuff :3**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert sat on his bed, his face in his hands and his body trembling. What had he just done? Matthew…Matthew was gone..because _he_ had made him leave. But why?

Because he didn't want him to get hurt.

He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him. He thought all that was over after he gave up being a hitman. He didn't even want to remember that period of time. It had been the best! He had been so happy about it at first, he finally had something he was awesome at! But everything had quickly gone down hill. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember...

He looked out the window and saw the full moon. It was for the best. If Matthew had stayed in the house, something might've happened to him. And Francis…what was up with Francis? Was he the third person? How else would he know of Matthew's kidnapping? Why else would he have threatened it to happen again? Because Francis was the third person… Francis who had given him his big break... Francis who was his friend.

He punched the wall then looked over at the door. He should tell Ludwig. He should tell Ludwig and tell him and the others to get the fuck out of the house. No. He _needed_ to tell Ludwig and the others to get the fuck out of the house. What if something were to happen to them? Gilbert's mind was frantic; buzzing with things…horrible things. Then it was quiet. Someone was on the other side of the door. He could hear the footsteps. But why...? _'SHIT!'_ He quickly pulled his fist from the wall and made a dash for the door.

_*Click*_

'_SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _The door was locked. How could that be? The only way to lock the door from the outside is if you had the key…the key that Francis knew the location of... Gilbert jiggled the handle frantically, pulling and pushing it and shaking the door in the process. No use. He began to bang on it. Someone was bound to hear. Either that or he would break the door down.

"SHIT!" Gilbert yelled. Then he stopped. He looked over at his night-table with wide eyes, a thought crossing his mind.

* * *

Antonio ran down the hallway and up the stairs. He needed to find Gilbert. He needed to find Gilbert! Hell, he needed to find everyone! He had just gotten off the phone with Lovino, and after having a long and heated discussion, had told him that Francis and Yao were planning something. They had told Lovino that they were going to make sure Ludwig and Gilbert never worked again! And according to him, they had said it in a way that could be taken very dangerously.

Coming upon the third floor, Antonio stopped. A shadow stood before him but it wasn't an unknown shadow.

"What's that you have there?" he asked slyly. Antonio squeezed the phone. He couldn't let him see the messages, or the call records. He couldn't let him find out about Lovino. Lovino could help him. Lovino could be a double agent! He would rather bust the phone than – He would owe Feliciano an apology later.

Gripping the phone and summoning all his strength, Antonio flung the phone and luckily, it hit its target. Francis flew back slightly, losing his balance as the phone hit him on the head. Antonio saw this as a chance and ran towards the hall, towards Gilbert or Ludwig. He needed to get to their rooms! Antonio stopped abruptly as someone jumped down in front of him, wielding…a wok? Yao lunged for Antonio and his eyes widened in shock.

Antonio fell to the ground with a thud right next to where the phone had landed. He looked at it with half-closed eyes. He was losing consciousness – fast! Maybe…just maybe he could call someone. A foot stomped on the outreaching hand and Antonio let out a cry of pain. Another foot stomped directly on the phone, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

Ludwig awoke suddenly. What was that noise? First banging, then a thud, then a cry… He looked over at Feliciano who didn't look shaken up at all, he just kept sleeping. A sigh of relief left Ludwig's lips and he looked over at the door. Carefully getting out of bed, he opened the bottom drawer of his night-table, shuffled through papers and pulled out an automatic. Gripping it carefully, he slowly made his way to the door, quietly opening it. He stayed inside the room, scanning the hallway. It was pitch black. Stepping softly just outside the door, he was greeted by rapid footsteps and someone swinging something at him.

The second biggest man in the house was now down with an incredibly loud thud. _That_ had woken Feliciano.

"Ve.. Ludwig?" he said, looking around and finding one big, blond German missing from beside him on the bed. Eyes wide in shock, Feliciano ran over to the door where an unconscious Ludwig was laying. "Ludwig! Ludwig!" he cried, shaking him. He looked up and saw a shadow holding up a wok, ready to swing. "Please don't hit me! I'll do anything!"

"Stop!" someone else yelled. Feliciano began to cry as he recognized the voice. "Don't hurt him, just lock him up in the room. Leave Ludwig out here."

Feliciano was pushed back in the room, all the while crying Ludwig's name, crying for Ludwig not to leave him alone. Maybe he thought that would make him wake up… The door was slammed shut and locked. The crying had probably alerted everyone in the house. Grabbing the gun that Ludwig had dropped, Francis cocked it and held it against his chest.

"That's enough," someone said. He turned around to see Roderich pointing a gun at him, Elizaveta stood next to him, gun at her side, a frying pan in her hands. "That's enough," Roderich repeated. They just stood for a while, guns and kitchen ware pointed at each other in a stand off, the only noise was Feliciano banging on the door and crying Ludwig's name.

"Eliza!" Sadiq yelled, entering the hallway. He was carrying a shaking Michelle in one arm and was slightly out of breath. Roderich nodded and Sadiq reached his free hand out and grabbed Elizaveta's wrist and began to run back down the stairs, pulling Elizaveta with him.

"Roderich!" she yelled, looking back at her husband. Roderich didn't respond, he just stared straight ahead, ready to shoot whoever decided to go after the three. Tears fell from Elizaveta's face as they went down the stairs and Roderich and the others went out of view. She looked forward and saw Berwald walk quickly up the stairs. Sadiq tugged on her wrist, making her run faster. They needed to get out._ Someone_ needed to get out.

Berwald made his way next to Roderich, gun in his hands at about waist level. He scowled and watched as Yao made his way towards them, completely in their line of vision. Berwald pointed his gun up and Roderich fired his. It missed and they heard another shot being fired. That one hit, Roderich dropped his gun as the bullet made contact with it. Soon, the wok made contact with Roderich and he hit the wall then fell to the floor. Berwald turned at the attacker then turned back around. It was too late, the butt of the gun had hit him and he fell, clutching the throbbing shoulder. The butt of the gun then hit him in the back of his head and he also fell.

Three left. Of course they wouldn't hurt the women, even though Elizaveta_ was_ a threat. "Sadiq is next. And if necessary, take out Elizaveta." And they were off down the stairs.

Sadiq stopped to catch his breath. It wasn't easy carrying someone, dragging someone and running away at the same time. Plus he was packing heat. "Sadiq," Elizaveta said worriedly.

"I can walk Sadiq," Michelle said.

"We have to find someplace.." Sadiq looked around frantically. Hopefully Berwald and Roderich were able to buy them some time. He placed Michelle on the floor and pushed her towards the living room. "Go to the shed," he instructed. "Hide in the shed, then sneak out." Michelle's and Elizaveta's eyes widened. "You two Eliza."

"No way! I'm staying here!"

"Me too!"

Elizaveta looked at Michelle with sad eyes. "No, do as Sadiq says. You're so young. Now go." She patted Michelle's back, pushing her towards the living room as Sadiq had previously done. Michelle looked at the two and finally nodded, running off and turning the corner.

Sadiq and Elizaveta turned their attention in front of them where someone was coming, whether it was who they wanted or who they didn't want was all up to fate. Out of nowhere, a cell phone flew out and hit Elizaveta in the head, sending her back into the chairs of the dining room table. "Shit!" Sadiq said, taking out his gun. No one was there. With his gun out and ready, he made his way to Elizaveta and helped her sit up. He glanced over at the phone and kicked it towards her. "Call someone! Anyone!"

A bit disoriented, she picked up the phone and began to dial. But who could she call? Kiku! She could call Kiku! No, that would take too much time. ..Ivan! She needed to call Ivan! But what was his number? A thud and then Sadiq was lying in front of her, knocked out. She dropped the phone and took out her gun, only for it to be knocked out of her hands and a wok being placed over her head, a ladle banging against it. She screamed out in pain and then fell to the floor, the wok rolling off her head. She was not unconscious, but the ringing in her ears and the aching of her head were enough to incapacitate her.

Michelle fell to her knees as she saw the men approach her. "You should've escaped when you had the chance, right Yao?" Yao nodded. "You didn't have to hit Elizaveta you know."

"I didn't mean too, she got in the way, aru." Michelle was lifted off the floor and tossed over his shoulders. "That's all of them, aru."

"Wait," Francis said, eyes widening in realization. "Where's Alfred?"

* * *

**(A/N): Holy crap this shit just got real !(sorry, I've always wanted to say that) And Alfred! How could they forget the hero? (That was actually a mistake on my part but it's all good now!)**

**Like I said before, I really like how this chapter came out :3 it's my pride and joy. I just hope everyone liked it. But I won't know if you guys what you guys thought of it unless you tell me *hint hint* **

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello :D I'm glad people liked the last chapter (I am so happy! X3). I really like this one too, it is another one I am proud of :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and subscribed and reviewed. Holy Crap 190 reviews! Can we make it 200 please~? It's so close!**

**Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

What…the fuck…was going on..?

First banging, then yelling, then a loud thud, than crying, then more banging and now a stand off!

Alfred stood with his back against the door just in case someone tried to come in. His breathing was silent, almost non-existent as he heard Sadiq yell Elizaveta's name and Elizaveta scream Roderich's. First Ludwig had been KO'd (or so he heard) and now something was going down with Roderich? Shit! H-he needed to do something! He was the hero! But he couldn't do anything on his own. Hero's knew when to ask for back-up.

Who could he call for back-up? Mattie was out of the question. Ivan had always been his partner in crime - er - in stopping crime. Ivan. Dammit where was Ivan? Arthur? Wait, Arthur was British! Maybe he could go all James Bond! No, he'd never agree to that. But he could call the police or even better, he could find Ivan! He needed to contact Arthur somehow…but how? Couldn't they track his phone? If he spoke they would hear him. He wanted Arthur to be able to show Ivan what was happening… Bingo!

He quietly dashed to the dresser where a paper lay. Looking around frantically, he spotted a pen on Matthew's bed and lunged for it. The words were messy because of the incredibly fast pace of his writing, but at least they were eligible. Almost don – were those gunshots? No fucking way…Those were fucking gunshots! Alfred's heart raced and the pen fell out of his sweaty hand. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!'_ Alfred's body froze. A thump then a pause and then a louder thump. What if they came for him next? Finished or not, he needed to get the letter to Arthur so that he could show Ivan. But how?

'_That fucking cheeping is annoying the fuck out of me'_ he thought, clenching his fist. _'Wait…cheeping?'_ "Gilbird," Alfred said softly, looking up at the air vent. How the fuck did he get in there? It didn't matter. Gilbird could mail the letter to Arthur. He shuffled through Matthew's night-table and found an envelope and a set of stamps. _'Thank God Matt keeps in touch with his Cuban pen-pal.'_ Scribbling Arthur's address, he folded the unfinished letter and placed it inside, tucking the top part inside as well, just in case he had time to finish writing it later on.

He slowly made his way to the air vents where the cheeping seem to be fading. Not good. "Gilbird!" Alfred whispered into the vent. "Gilbird!" Then the cheeping got louder and Gilbird popped out of the vent and onto Alfred's head. "Good Gilbird," he said, taking him off his head and petting him fondly. "Listen, I need you to take this letter and keep it safe until I can finish it." His voice was really soft now, footsteps going past his room and fading away. This was his chance, his chance to finally prove to Gilbert that he was, in fact, a hero!

Stepping carefully into the hallway, placing Gilbird back on top of his head, Alfred almost wanted to go back in into the safety of his room. Almost. Hero's don't chicken out. "Shit!" he scream-whispered. Roderich, Berwald and Ludwig were laying on the floor, knocked out.

Ludwig and Berwald. The two biggest guys in the fucking house were _knocked out_.

Someone was banging on Ludwig's door from the inside. "Feli." Then someone was banging on Gilbert's door. "Ha, he got locked in. It's 'cause he's not the hero," Alfred laughed. "Right, I can laugh at him _after_ I save him." He walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Gilbert, I'm here to save you."

"Fuck off Jones! Wait, you're not KO'd?" Gilbert's voice was muffled by the door.

"Duh, I _am_ the hero after all," Alfred beamed.

"_Ja ja_, what's going on out there, do you know?" There was a hint of concern in his voice, probably because of Ludwig.

"Not really. All I know is Feli is locked in Ludwig's room, and Ludwig, Roderich and Berwald are knocked out."

"Shit! Listen, you have to bust me out of here –"

"Well duh."

"Let me finish dammit! I can't find my gun, I think Francis took it out for this very reason."

"Wait, Francis?"

"Think about it later! Is there a gun out there with you?"

Alfred looked back. There were two; one beside Roderich and the other beside Berwald. He nodded, then realized that wouldn't cut it. "Yeah."

"Ok, what you need to do is get the gun and shoot the lock. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can! I am the he-"

"_Ja ja_ You're the hero just get the fucking gun and shoot the fucking lock."

"Uh, right." Alfred didn't like being interrupted during his 'I'm the hero' speech, but this was kind of urgent. He walked over to Berwald, bent over and grabbed the gun. It felt weird to actually hold one in his hand, he really didn't know how to use it but he had to be the hero! He had to save Gilbert! He couldn't let a little gun scare him…not that he was scared. He cocked it, just like he had seen in the movies and held it (also like he had seen in movies), aiming it at the lock. He fired, the force of the shot pushing him back alittle, and missed, the bullet hitting slightly to the side.

"Jesus Alfred! Warn me next time!" Gilbert yelled.

"Sorry. Just give me a few more shots."

"You don't have a few more shots! That first one probably let them know that something's going on!"

"Are you serious?" That sucked.

"Yes, I'm serious! Now hurry up and take the shot." Alfred could tell that Gilbert was freaking out behind the door.

"Ok. Man this is hard. Can't I just put it directly on the lock?"

"No you can't! And no, you can _not_ just hit the doorknob, you _have to hit the lock_," Gilbert instructed. Well that was a lot of pressure. There was a reason he wasn't a gunman, and that reason was Texas – er – his glasses. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _"You can do this Jones," Gilbert encouraged. "Just calm down and focus. Now take the shot."

"Stop right there!"

"Holy crap!" Alfred yelled, facing in the direction of the voice. He pulled the trigger out of reflex, and again, fell back alittle.

The door flung open and Gilbert burst out. "Nice work Jones!" Alfred blinked. How did Gilbert – ohhhh. He looked at the door and the lock was busted.

"Ha! Looks like I'm actually pretty good at this!" He laughed. Francis and Yao looked on with stupified expressions.

"Now hand me the gun Jones," Gilbert said, reaching his hand out, his usual smirk on his face, but it was somewhat different. It was alittle darker than normal. "I'll take it from here."

"No way Gil, this one's mine! You can take Roderich's."

"You're such a dumbass! Now hurry up and give me the gun! You take Roderich's!" Francis and Yao continued to look on. Man these two were idiots…

"Fine!" Alfred shoved the gun at Gilbert and went over and picked up Roderich's. "Now –" Alfred began to speak, turning back around to face everyone when he was shoved against the wall by Gilbert just as Yao dashed by them. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgive me for not wanting the hero to get knocked out by a wok," Gilbert shot back. Alfred looked baffled. A wok? Really? "Listen, this isn't the time for this. You face Yao, all he has is a wok after all, and I'll watch your back. Go and get Feli out." Alfred opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert cut him off. "Shoot the lock idiot!"

"Uh, right. And I'm not an idiot!" Alfred turned around. Yao was by Ludwig's door, but not that close, as Alfred was pointing the gun at him. The blond slowly made his way to the door, turning his head slightly to see Gilbert in a stare down with Francis, who suspiciously had one hand behind him back and an extra leg. He turned back to face Yao, then turned slightly to aim at the lock. '_Ok. Calm down. You can do this Alfred'_ he thought. Slowly. Slowly he pulled the trigger, sweat trickling down the side of his face –

"Hurry up!" Gilbert yelled.

"Shut up Gilbert!" Alfred yelled, pulling the trigger and firing. Again, he hit the lock. "Oh yeah! I'm two for two!" Feliciano screamed on the other side of the door.

Gilbert looked on in disbelief. "I'm starting to think that you can only hit the target when you're scared shitless," he said.

"Shut up!" Then he remembered. "I shoulda warned Feli first, shouldn't I have?" Gilbert shot him a look that clearly said 'no shit', then turned back to Francis and his eyes widened.

Alfred kicked the door open and Feliciano ran out, waving a white pair of underwear. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything~!"

"Calm down Feli." Feliciano opened his eyes and saw Alfred smiling heroically, wielding a gun. Yao prepared to run and hit them with the wok. Feliciano caught that and clung to Alfred. "Please don't hurt me!" Alfred lifted up the gun and aimed at Yao.

"Put the gun down Alfred," Gilbert said.

"What? Why?" Alfred whined, turning to face Gilbert.

"Just do it!"

"But Gil –"

"Please Mr. Alfred." Wh-what? The only one who was that polite was –

"Chelles!" Alfred yelled, moving his head to see Michelle next to Francis who was pointing a gun at her, letting it hang from his finger loosely. Feliciano began to shake and gripped Alfred's shirt tighter. Alfred swore under his breath and put the gun down, only to be caught off guard by Yao tying rope around his hands. As soon as Alfred was tied up, he went over to Gilbert and did the same, then made his way next to Francis.

"Let her go Francis," Gilbert said, glaring at said blond.

"I thought you loved women! Why are you pointing that gun at Chelles?" Alfred yelled.

Francis laughed. "_Mes amis_, _mon cher_ Michelle was never in any real danger." Alfred, Gilbert and even Michelle looked at him with confused looks. What did he mean? Then Francis pointed the gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger, a little cork on a string popping out.

"Dammit Francis!" Alfred squirmed, trying to get the rope off. "That's a dirty trick! And Gilbert! How did you not notice that?"

"It's pitch black in here dumb shit!"

"Yes, yes now get into Alfred's room," Francis said, waving the toy gun. They grudgingly walked to the room, only to be pushed in and Feliciano pulled back. Before the Alfred or Gilbert could say anything, the door was slammed in their faces.

"This is just great," Gilbert said sarcastically, kicking the door angrily.

"Dammit!" The room was engulfed in silence, all they heard was cheeping. Again with that fucking cheeping! Wait. Both of their eyes widened in realization. When had Gilbird gotten there? "Weren't you on my head?" Alfred asked in disbelief. Gilbird only cheeped and flew up into the vent and pulled out Alfred's unfinished letter. "The letter!"

"What letter?" Gilbert asked annoyed.

"The letter I'm writing to Arthur so that he can find Ivan and tell him what's going on so he can do something!"

"And how exactly are you going to deliver the letter genius?"

_Alfred_ silently contemplated how he was going to deliver the letter. How _was_ he going to deliver the letter? "I'll think of that later. Right now, we have to finish writing it. Gilbert, can you write with your hands tied up?" then he thought. "Oh wait –"

"Of course I can!" Gilbert exclaimed. "The awesome me can do anything!"

"But how can you –" Alfred watched on incredulously as Gilbert crouched down and stepped over his arms, bringing them to the front of him. "Well I can do that!" Alfred yelled.

"Well why didn't you?" Gilbert smirked. Alfred glared at him. "Just give me the letter."

"No way! I'm writing it!"

"No you're not! I don't know what kind of bullshit you wrote in it already, but I know what's going on more than you! Now give me the damn letter!"

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean," Alfred said childishly. Gilbird placed the letter in front of his owner and Gilbert found a pen and began to write. "Hey Gil."

"What?" he said, not looking up from the letter.

"What do you think is gonna happen to everyone else?"

Gilbert remained silent. What _was_ going to happen to everyone else? Nothing should happen to them, Gilbert was the one Francis wanted, and Gilbert was going to make sure nothing happened to everyone else. "I don't know."

* * *

**(A/N): What _is_ going to happen to everyone else? I bet you all want to know :) Don't worry. Soon my pretties, very soon XD**

**Ja: Yes**

**Mes amis: My friends**

**Mon cher: My dear.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! A-and for those of you who are interested, th-the prequel is up! You should be able to find it on my profile-thingy (i-it should be up by now, I hope), it's entitled Getting Away with Murder (pretty cool huh?). I-I would love it if you guys checked it out *smiles shyly***

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	28. Chapter 28

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch. 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Wow, this is the longest I've gone without updating this story. I'm really really sorry! *cries* I've been really busy and sleepy so I haven't been able to write, but I have made up for it with the length of this chapter! This chapter is quite long (kind of), the plot bunnies, they have run rampant! This chapter refused to be ended and I'm not even sure the ending is great XP**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and all that good stuff :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Matthew sat alone in one of the booth's in _Kielo_. He needed some familiarity after two days of staying in a strange place that only made him feel more awkward by the second.

The first night at Mathias' place had been rough. He slept on the couch that was too small to fit his whole body. Then the next morning, Mathias had come out and laughed in his face, telling him that the couch was a pull-out and that's why they had moved the coffee table. Matthew then pulled out the bed and fell asleep for the rest of the day. Good thing too, because Mathias and Lukas had gone at it all night. And that's how he found himself in_ Kielo_, not wanting to face his roommates.

Plus he needed a decent meal. The only food he had gotten at Mathias' place had been cereal and the occasional waffle (they didn't have pancake mix. How can you not have pancake mix?)

_Kielo_ seemed like the best place to get something to eat. Maybe he could run into someone from the house? Even if he didn't, he had Tino's smiling face and cheery personality to make him feel better. "How can I help you?" someone asked softly, worry lacing their voice.

"Oh, uh, I'll have pancakes, uh, if you don't mind." _Kielo_ didn't really serve pancakes, but Tino would always make an exception for him. Although, he didn't quite know where Tino was…

"Matthew?" The blond looked up at his name.

"Tino?" The waiter had been Tino? But it sounded so worried and not at all cheerful or talkative or nervous as he would sometimes get. It didn't even look like Tino; his eyes were slightly red, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked incredibly worried. "Wh-what's wrong Tino? I-is everything ok?"

"E-everything's fine," he stuttered, fingers twiddling around the notepad he used to take orders. It looked like he was thinking for a moment; his head down and eyes darting in all directions. "Um…i-is Berwald alright?" he asked softly.

Oh great.

Guilt built up inside Matthew. How was he supposed to answer that? He could lie and say that everything was fine. But Tino would just prove him wrong… He could tell the truth and tell Tino that he was kicked out and had no idea how Berwald was. But that would make Tino worry even more. Well…honesty was the best policy…

"I'm not sure…" Matthew swallowed. "I-I had to leave the house a few days ago so I'm not quite sure."

"Oh." Tino's face grew sadder.

"D-did something happen? I would've thought that if anyone, you would know if something happened to him." What was going on?

Tears formed in Tino's eyes. "I-I'm not sure. The other day we were texting," nothing new "-and then he said he would be back after he checked something out but he never texted back after that, and he won't answer my calls…" Now that was odd.

"I-I'll call Alfred, maybe he knows." Matthew took his phone out and dialed his brother's number. Voicemail. "Um, maybe I'll try Gilbert. Uh, you can sit down if you want Tino." Tino nodded and took a seat in front of him. Matthew dialed Gilbert's number and again got voicemail. "M-maybe Ludwig." He dialed Ludwig, who had given him his number just in case. If anyone was going to answer his phone, it would be Ludwig. Voicemail. What was going on? "I-I can't seem to get a hold of anyone."

"O-oh."

"But we can go over and investigate. I'm sure they won't mind us coming over."

"I can't really go, I have to stay here... But I'll give you my number so tell me what happens." Tino stood up and made his way to the kitchen to put in Matthew's pancake order, while Matthew sat, thinking about why no one was answering their phones and why Berwald had yet to get in touch with Tino.

Tino handed him the bill, at the bottom was a number and the words: thank you. Wait, he recognized the number. It was the same number that was written on Berwald's note. "Tino, wait!" he called. He shuffled through his pockets, hopefully when he changed pants, he managed to put the note in his pocket. Yes, there it was. "Do you know what this says?"

Tino took the note and looked it over. "'If you need anything, call Tino'" He read. "Did Berwald write this? It's his handwriting."

"Yeah, he gave it to me when I left."

"I see." Tino handed Matthew the note. "Good luck. Please tell me if you find out something." Matthew nodded and placed the papers in his pocket. Saying goodbye to Tino, he left the restaurant and headed to the Beilschmidt house.

* * *

Approaching the house, Matthew looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. Rain again? Matthew sighed, did he have enough money for a bus ride back to Mathias'? Maybe he could ask someone for a ride? Probably not, since they were closing the gate… Wait. They never closed the gate. Gilbert found that cowardly, so why were they closing it? Breaking into a sprint, Matthew quickly made his way to the entrance of the driveway that was now being closed off. "Berwald! Sadiq!"

The men turned around and their eyes widened in shock at seeing Matthew. "What's going on?" He asked, leaning on the wall to catch his breath.

"What's it look like kid? Sadiq said, leaning on the bars of the gate. "We're closing up shop."

"B-but why?"

"Boss' orders. Gotta close the gate. No one comes in…no one gets out." Berwald nodded, a concerned look on his face.

"What? Why?"

"Can't tell ya. You should head out now kid."

Matthew stood there for a while, just staring at the two men behind the gate. "From here, it looks like you guys are in prison or something," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it sure feels like we're in prison," Sadiq said, turning to face the house. "When we get back we have to get tied up again."

"Y-you're joking…right?" Matthew asked nervously. Really? Tied up? What was going on in there?

"What do _you_ think?" Then they heard cheeping. Matthew drew his attention to the mailbox where the sound was coming from.

"Gilbird?"

"Good b'y G'lb'rd," Berwald said as Gilbird flew into his hands. He placed the yellow ball of fluff into his pocket, almost out of sight and nodded at Matthew, almost as if to say goodbye.

"We should get back now big guy. They're probably wondering where we are. Later Matt." Sadiq motioned to Berwald and they both made their way to the house.

Matthew watched them disappear into the house, then turned his attention to the mailbox again. He opened it, and pulled out a single letter, addressed to Arthur. '_To Arthur. This is urgent! You need to read this as soon as you get it! Don't even look at who it's from! Love, Alfred_' What was in the letter that was so urgent? Matthew couldn't open it, it was addressed to Arthur… But maybe he could take it to Arthur? It would get there faster, plus, he could probably read over the Brit's shoulder.

"Are you planning on mailing that?" someone asked.

Matthew turned around to see the mailman. "Um, no, I was going to deliver it personally," he said slowly.

"Ahh I get it," the mailman said with a wink. "Valentines Day is in a few weeks, gonna give it to your girlfriend?"

Matthew blushed. "Uh, yeah, sure." The mailman smiled, then stuck his hand in the mailbox, pulled it out and bid Matthew goodbye as he drove off.

* * *

Matthew knocked frantically at the door. Alfred usually said things were urgent, but now with what Sadiq had said, it probably _was_ incredibly urgent. "Come on Arthur, open the door," he pleaded. Finally, he heard someone on the other side and stopped knocking.

"What is it?" Arthur asked annoyed, opening the door. "Matthew? Look, this isn't really a good time-"

"Arthur! You need to read this letter! It's really important!" he yelled, shoving the envelope into Arthur's hands.

"Matthew, I can't do that right now, I'm in the middle of looking for a new job. I'll read it later. Thank you for delivering it to me though."

"No, Arthur, you need to read it now! You need to read it now and then let me read it!"

"Well why don't you read it first and then give it to me?"

"I can't! It's addressed to you, and it's addressed to you for a reason! Look, please read it and then call this number," Matthew pulled out the receipt from _Kielo_ and handed it to Arthur. "Please Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, I'll read it soon. Goodbye." With that, Arthur closed the door and Matthew was left standing in silence, thoughts buzzing. He needed to get to Tino and tell him what was going on.

He pulled out his phone and Berwald's note and called Tino. "Hi Tino, listen, can I stay with you for a while?"

Arthur dropped the letter gracelessly onto his coffee table. He would deal with that later, right now, he needed to find a job or he would have to keep asking his siblings for money, and god did he hate doing that. Picking up his newspaper, he scanned the wanted ads, eyes drifting back over to the letter every so often. Matthew had been pretty hell-bent on getting him to read it. Why was that? Surely just looking at the letter wouldn't hurt.

_To Arthur. This is urgent! You need to read this as soon as you get it! Don't even look at who it's from! Love, Alfred_. Bloody git. What an idiot. Whatever, just because Alfred had written it didn't mean anything... Of course it did! It just made him want to read it more…he hadn't heard from Alfred since he blew up at the American. He did feel alittle sorry for doing that, now that he had time to think, it really wasn't Alfred's fault. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. There was a small paper stapled onto a bigger paper; the smaller piece looking like it had been written just recently.

_Arthur, I know you hate me and you really don't want to read a stupid letter from me but you really need to read it! If you don't, some people are going to get hurt for no reason just for mailing the letter!_

Well that was a waste of a paper. But why would someone get in trouble for mailing a letter? He'll probably find the answer in the letter, so he it couldn't hurt to keep reading, right?

Wrong.

Arthur's eyes widened as he read the contents of Alfred's letter. He needed to find Matthew!

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Tino," Matthew said, walking into _Kielo_, suitcase and all. He had gone to Mathias' apartment to get his things and inform the blond that he was going to stay with one of his other friends since he felt like he was intruding (since he felt extremely awkward). Mathias had been upset but eventually cheered up and drove Matthew to Tino's restaurant, waving him goodbye rather enthusiastically.

"It's no problem. It's almost time to close so we can leave in an hour or two. If you want, you can head over there now. I'm sure Hanatamago would love the company," Tino said with pseudo happiness (except towards the end when he began talking about his and Berwald's dog).

"Uh, no, it's fine, I'll wait," Matthew stuttered, not quite sure how to speak to the Finnish man, especially after he had told him what had happened at the house. "Do you need any help? I could wait tables, or maybe clean."

"Thanks, we are a little understaffed right now. If you wouldn't mind just sweeping the waiting area, I would really appreciate it. Oh, you can put your suitcase in the back with the employees things." Tino pointed to a door at the back of the restaurant and Matthew thanked him, going through the door, placing his things and grabbing a broom. Maybe he should recommend Arthur for a job? After all, he did need it.

He stepped into the waiting room and was greeted with kind smiles and nods from some of the people waiting to be seated before the restaurant closed for the day. Matthew checked his watch. Seven o'clock. _Kielo_ would be closing at nine so he had plenty of time before he headed to Tino's house. He wondered if Arthur had read the letter yet. Probably not since Tino hadn't gotten a call. Well, he was done sweeping the waiting area, he might as well sweep the outside as well. He did owe Tino.

Matthew stepped outside and began to sweep, thankfully it hadn't started raining like he had thought. It was actually pretty peaceful outside despite everything. That is, it had been peaceful. Matthew looked around, trying to search for the source of the loud crying and whines of 'big brother~!'.

"Shut up already! You're so fucking annoying!"

"B-but what are we going to do? Ludwig and the others are still stuck in the house!" _'Ludwig?'_ He looked around. It wasn't hard to find who was crying, everyone on the street was staring at two young men who looked almost identical and had very identifiable hair curls.

"F-Feliciano?" Matthew said incredulously. And he was with his brother. What were they doing there?

Feliciano and Lovino looked around with confused expressions. Feliciano finally spotted Matthew and tackle-hugged him, crying louder. "Ma-Matteo~!"

"Feliciano. And Lovino. What are you guys doing here?" Whatever Feliciano was trying to say came out in incomprehensible words, either that or in Italian, and Lovino refused to speak or even look at Matthew. "W-why don't you guys come inside and have something to eat?" Feliciano immediately perked up at the mention of food. Matthew sighed and led the two Italian's into the restaurant and sitting with them at a table.

"Um, Matthew, Arthur called and he said he's coming to see you. Oh, hello Feliciano, Lovino. How are Ludwig and Antonio?" Feliciano immediately burst into tears and Lovino began to yell angrily at Tino in Italian. Tino turned to Matthew, incredibly confused. "M-Matthew. Do you know what's wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "I have no idea." Just then, Arthur burst through the door and headed towards Matthew's table, waving a paper around frantically.

"Matthew! You need to read this!" Yup. This was definitely weird.

* * *

**(A/N): Gahh! The ending! I don't like how the ending turned out. Like I said, this chapter refused to end so the ending probably isn't all that good XP Curse you plot bunnies! But hopefully everybody liked it *crosses fingers***

**And in normal fashion for this story, the next chapter will be from a different perspective because I am so predictable, so look forward to that!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	29. Chapter 29

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): OMFG! Over 200 reviews! That is so awesome. *sniff* I love you all! Hugs and Kisses and lots and lots of love! Thank you all so much!**

**Sorry for the late updates. Lots of homework + project due in two weeks = no writing time so I'm really sorry.**

**This chapter is really long, but long chapters never seems to deter you from reading :3 Hopefully you all like it because I love how it came out.**

**The chapter, please enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

The house was silent. Everyone was locked in respective rooms and tied up extremely or not at all.

Ludwig and Berwald, the two biggest men in the house, had their hands bound and were locked in one of the second floor rooms. There was no need to tie them up so much, a snap and something would happen to their resepctive, much smaller than them, loved ones. They wouldn't struggle.

Elizaveta, Roderich, and Antonio were in another room, hands tied and everything that could be used as a weapon was moved outside. Michelle and Feliciano were also in the room, although they were not bound, just told (threatened) not to leave the room or something bad would happen.

Sadiq and Alfred shared a room. Sadiq only had his hands bound, but Alfred had been tied to a chair...with multiple ropes, and had duct tape placed over his mouth (that was actually Sadiq's idea). That didn't stop the blond from thrashing around.

Gilbert was given his own room, tied to a chair, thrown into the closet. The door was locked with multiple locks and even barricaded so that he couldn't bust through or use a gun he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. He also thrashed about; cursing Francis and everyone else for not escaping.

Francis thought the arrangement was quite nice. He would let them all out to the living room to eat and would even give them bathroom breaks and changed their rooms if it wasn't a completely absurd request. Speaking of letting them out into the living room, it was about that time wasn't it. He walked around, gently tapping on the doors and unlocking them.

They were like prisoners - prisoners and cattle - being locked up and herded to wherever the herder wanted them, someone watching their every move.

Everyone sat on the sofa and chairs, the TV was on but no one paid it any mind. They were all focused on the fact that once again, Alfred and Gilbert were not there. They were also focused on the newcomer present in the room.

"Lovi~!" Antonio cried, sadness and anger in his voice. He knew Lovino hadn't done anything. He knew Lovino had been tricked into helping. But Francis didn't know. Francis had no clue that Antonio was aware of such things, and he needed to keep it like that.

But the way Lovino looked at all the people sitting at the table and how he spoke to Francis... Was he really innocent? No! He couldn't think of that! It was Lovino. _His _Lovino. There was no way...

"What do you want bastard?" He asked, anger clearly evident, and...and were his eyes red? But why would Lovi cry?

"Lovi..." Lovino turned his attention back to Francis and the two began to talk once again.

"Big brother~ Why would you join the bad guys?" Feliciano cried.

"Because none of your business!" Lovino yelled back, then he began to yell at the younger boy in Italian. Feliciano cringed at first at the volume, clinging to Ludwig's bound arms, then, as the words began to sink in, he calmed down and nodded slowly. No one noticed, however, as Antonio had begun to thrash about, garnering everyone's attention. _'Stupid bastard' _Lovino thought. _'He didn't need to do that'_

Elizaveta and Roderich had managed to stop Antonio's thrashing, then looked over to see the Italians - and Ludwig - in a heated argument, Lovino looked over at where they were then immediately back at his brother where it almost looked like he was giving directions.

"That's enough," Francis said authoritatively. "Finish the food then back up to your rooms." Everyone nodded and began to eat, others helped Ludwig, Berwald and Sadiq, whose hands were still bound behind their backs. Like the past two days, they ate in silence, almost silence, as Feliciano would often cry while attempting to feed Ludwig, Michelle would panic a little while helping Berwald, and Elizaveta and Sadiq would get into little arguements here and there.

Plates were collected and everyone was sent back to their rooms, Francis, Yao, and now Lovino, making sure they didn't try to escape. "Change of plans," Francis said as they reached the second floor. "You all can go to the big ballroom and hang out." Everyone looked shocked, but quickly took the chance and made their way to the biggest room on the second floor.

"What about Gilbert and Alfred?" Ludwig asked before he entered the room.

Francis sighed. "I guess we can get Alfred in here as well. As for Gilbert, he'll stay in his closet." Ludwig glared at the Frenchmen.

"Why are you doing this? Gilbert was always your favorite. He was one of your best."

"Are you jealous Ludwig? You were one of my favorites too," Francis said with a devilish smile. "Maybe," he began. "Maybe we can go back to the good old days, you know, where we all worked together?"

"Is that what this is about?" He asked angrily.

"_Mon cher_, why don't you come back to the _Unione_? Your skills would be much more useful back home, with me."

"I _am_ home Francis. And I am NOT joining you. What you did was wrong..._this _is wrong."

"Always so quick to judge Ludwig," Francis said with a sigh. "But fine, if you wish to remain tied up and locked in rooms, then I won't stop you. Just remember," he said, voice getting darker. "If you try anything...I may not be willing to hurt Feliciano, but your brother is another story." Ludwig glared at him again.

"Bastard." Francis smiled, then shoved the German into the room.

"Ve~ Ludwig~" Feliciano said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Are you ok? Did Francis do anything to you?"

Ludwig sighed. "I'm fine Feliciano, don't worry."

"What about Gilbert~?"

Ludwig's eyes widened. How was he supposed to know about his brother? His brother that was currently locked in a closet and tied to a chair with Francis on his way to possibly torture him. "_Bruder_ isn't coming. But he'll be fine." _'Please be fine' _he begged. _'Please be fine'_

Everyone looked as they heard muffled curses and something banging against the wall. Alfred was being pushed into the room - not without some struggle, though. He was still tied to the chair, duct tape over his mouth. He was trying to shake out of the grip of two of Francis' men who were trying to shove him through a door that he had no idea what was on the other side of. He crashed into the walls, pinning the men between him and the plaster in the process.

They finally got him in the room and pushed the chair down so that all four legs were touching the floor and someone, bloody nosed and in visible pain, lunged to tie Alfred's legs to those of the chair. Then they left, slamming the door and locking it.

Alfred calmed down as he saw everyone - well almost everyone - was in the room with him. He began to speak but the tape over his mouth made it very hard to understand. Sadiq looked on with annoyed eyes. "It would be my pleasure to take that tape off Jones, if only my hands weren't tied behind my back." Alfred rolled his eyes.

Roderich walked up to the American and reached for the tape - his hands still untied from lunch - and ripped the tape off in one swift motion. "Holy mother of God!" Alfred yelled. "Dammit Sadiq! If I wasn't tied to this fucking chair I would totally strangle you."

"Now, now Alfred, that's not very hero like," Sadiq laughed.

"Fuck you!"

"I bet you'd like to!"

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled. Really? Was he supposed to keep order every time? "We need to discuss what's going on."

"I agree," Roderich said. Everyone grew silent, then nodded.

"Um, what is Lovino doing with Francis and Yao?" Michelle asked. Elizaveta and Sadiq looked at each other, the both of them wanting to know as well."

Roderich sighed. "Lovino is the third person. He supplied Francis and Yao with the money to kidnap Matthew."

"No he didn't!" Antonio yelled out before he could stop himself. "Lovino...Lovino didn't know they were going to kidnap Matthew..."

"Ve~ How did you know that Antonio?"

"You mean you kew too Feli?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"_Si. _Feliciano had texted Lovino about it. I just happened to be snooping around Feli's phone and found out as well... Then I called him... He said he had no clue. Francis had told Lovino that they were going to humiliate and beat up Gilbert and Ludwig, that's it. If he knew other people that he had no problem with were going to get involved...then he never would have done it."

"So he was a pawn?" Roderich said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I would show you the messages but...I destroyed the phone when Francis and Yao ambushed me. Sorry Feli"

"You were the first to be targetted Antonio?" Ludwig asked, remembering the night.

"No, I'm sure they got to Gilbert before they got to me." He said, shaking his head.

"So what do we do now?" Elizaveta asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Sadiq replied. "We sit here and wait."

"But what's the motive?" Alfred blurt out. "We still don't know the motive!"

"The motive is clear," Ludwig said softly. Feliciano grabbed his arm in a comforting manner and everyone looked at him expectantly. "He wants _bruder_ back.."

"You don't mean that." Roderich said in disbelief. "He can't possibly-"

"No fucking way man!" Sadiq yelled. "After what the French bastard did to him...and _YOU_ Ludwig...and _us_!" Feliciano gripped Ludwig's muscular arm tighter, Antonio looked down with sad eyes and everyone else looked on with questioning eyes. What exactly were they talking about?

"Regardless," Ludwig started, looking at the ground. "He wants _bruder_ back, and me...and quite possibly the three of you as well." Roderich, Sadiq, and Berwald all looked at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"No way man. I'd rather shoot myself in the face."

"I agree with Sadiq's, uh, logic," Roderich said, trying to find the right words.

"Either way, he's going to try, and we have no way to stop it."

"That's where you're wrong Luddy!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed. Michelle immediately went and covered his mouth and put a finger to her own, signaling him to keep his voice down.

"What do you mean?" Roderich asked, incredibly skeptical. Alfred wasn't even part of the mafia. He had only been here a year. How could he possibly know how to stop everything?

"I've got me a little birdie," he said with a wink. As if on queue, cheeping erupted from Alfred's stomach, his shirt moved up and down. Nobody really wanted to venture under Alfred's shirt, but eventually, Elizaveta did so, lifting the shirt to reveal a yellow fluff ball sitting atop an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a letter that has all the details of what's going on. If we can get it to Arthur, he can find Ivan, and Ivan can do something." A smirk spread across Alfred's face and everyone looked on in amazement.

"That's absurd!" Roderich yelled. "How can you possibly have all the details?"

"Gilbert," he said simply.

"No, _bruder _would never ask Ivan for help."

"But he would if he knew it was the only way."

"Roderich?"

"I hate to say this, but the idiot has a pretty good idea. The only thing is," his eyes fell on Gilbird and the envelope. "How do we get the letter to Arthur? Surely Gilbird won't be delivering it to him personally. Fat bird." Gilbird erupted into a series of angry cheeps and everyone immediately jumped in an attempt to silence the angry bird.

Then the door flew open. And Francis walked in with an inquisitive look. Everyone was silent. They looked intently at the Frenchmen, praying that he hadn't heard what was going on.

"Berwald! Sadiq!" He yelled, looking over at the two. They, in turn, looked at him. "I need you both to do something for me." Everyone looked at Francis expectantly. "You both are going to close the gate." Gasps and wide eyes met the demand. "When you both are ready, I'll be waiting outside." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Alfred looked around, confusion clearly visible. "What's so bad about closing the gate?"

Everyone looked at each other. How could they explain it? The gate was a symbol. It was symbolic of how the German mafia did things. They would welcome anyone with open arms; anyone that had a problem, that needed a loan, that needed help. That was why they were so popular and respected, because they would take any job. By taking any job, they would be paid generously, and if they were paid generously, they could loan out ridiculous amounts of money.

The gate being open was like an invitation, welcoming people. If the gate was closed...

"That's the only way out," Roderich said finally. That was a lie. There were plenty of hidden escape routes in the backyard, whether Gilbert liked it or not.

"Fuck! So we're trapped here?" Then Alfred thought and a smirk spread across his face once again. "But now we have a way to deliver the letter."

"Don't look at me! I'm not risking my ass!" Sadiq shouted.

"'ll do it," Berwald said, looking down at the little yellow bird that had somehow made it's way onto his lap and avoided being spotted by Francis.

"Berwald.." Everyone looked at him with concerned eyes, but it needed to be done. Berwald stood up and Gilbird flew comfortably into one of the pockets of his baggy pants. Elizaveta tucked the letter in so that it didn't stick out or bulge and draw attention. Sadiq stood up as well and walked over to the door, looking over at Berwald who followed soon after.

"Open up! You want the gate closed or not?" The door opened and the two were escorted out. Before they left, Sadiq turned and gave everyone a reassuring smile and Berwald nodded.

* * *

They were led downstairs, eyes glued to their backs. Then they saw the door. The big, beautiful, Victorian door that was the only thing standing between them and freedom. The rope around their wrists were untied and they were pushed out the door, which remained open as they walked down the driveway.

Gilbird flew out of Berwald's pocket, with a little help from the tall blond, and flew to the mailbox to deposit the letter, falling inside during the process. Sadiq let out a chuckle as he began to cheep loudly. "We should get this gate closed before they suspect something." Berwald nodded and headed next to Sadiq to help him with the big, steel gate. "Why do you think he picked me? Ludwig would be more suited for this, but I'm happy to be out in the sun."

"Dunno," Berwald said, pulling the gate seemingly by himself.

"Me either."

"Berwald! Sadiq!"

The men turned around and their eyes widened in shock at seeing Matthew. "What's going on?" the blond asked, leaning on the wall to catch his breath.

"What's it look like kid? Sadiq said, leaning on the bars of the gate. "We're closing up shop."

"B-but why?"

"Boss' orders. Gotta close the gate. No one comes in…no one gets out." Berwald nodded, a concerned look on his face.

"What? Why?"

"Can't tell ya. You should head out now kid."

Matthew stood there for a while, just staring at the two men behind the gate. "From here, it looks like you guys are in prison or something," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it sure feels like we're in prison," Sadiq said, turning to face the house. The house that they once called home, that had now become their prison. "When we get back we have to get tied up again."

"Y-you're joking…right?" Matthew asked nervously.

"What do _you_ think?" Then they heard cheeping. Matthew drew his attention to the mailbox where the sound was coming from.

"Gilbird?"

"Good b'y G'lb'rd," Berwald said as Gilbird flew into his hands. He placed the yellow ball of fluff into his pocket, almost out of sight and nodded at Matthew, almost as if to say goodbye.

"We should get back now big guy. They're probably wondering where we are. Later Matt." Sadiq motioned to Berwald and they both made their way to the house. "Poor kid. I wonder how he'll take it." Berwald grunted, then tensed as they reached the porch. He looked over to the place that used to be his spot. How he missed just sitting there, out in the sun, the occasional breeze ruffling his hair and messing with his glasses. Sadiq stared too, but at the foliage. He was born to be outside in the sun, he was Turkish dammit! He belonged outside in the sun! And now he was kept inside a stupid room with the curtains closed because he shared a room with the fucking hero.

"Berwald, Sadiq," Francis said as the two walked in. Immediately, they were tied up again. "You can go back to the room now." _'Good. He hasn't caught on yet.'_ Sadiq thought. Faking a scowl, he nudged Berwald and the two made their way back upstairs.

Everyone watched as Sadiq and Berwald were shoved into the room and the door was locked. It was a few moments before someone spoke. "How'd it go?" Alfred asked.

Sadiq smirked. "Off without a hitch."

* * *

Evening. The house was silent again, everyone in their rooms; Ludwig, Berwald and Sadiq. Elizaveta, Roderich, Michelle and Alfred. Antonio. Feliciano.

Antonio sat on the couch, alone. Why was he put in a separate room? He couldn't think of a single reason. Then, one walked through the door. "Lovino?"

"Shut up _bastardo_!" Lovino yelled. Antonio complied. What was there to say? "_Bastardo_!" he yelled again, walking over and punching Antonio on the arm over and over.

"Lovi.." Lovino sat down and leaned against Antonio, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"You're an idiot. Why the fuck didn't you escape?"

Antonio laughed lightly. "I couldn't help it. They got me first."

"What?" Lovino asked angrily. "Those bastards! I'll kill them!"

"Aww Lovi~ Are you upset that they hurt me?"

"Fuck no! They owe me a shitload of money!"

Antonio laughed again. "Oh Lovi~"

"Sh-shut up _bastardo_!"

"Is there a reason you came to my room Lovi?"

Lovino was silent, then buried his head into the Spaniard's chest. "I'm here to bust you out." Antonio's eyes widened. "We're gonna get out of here and just go home and let the potato bastards handle it, then swoop in and get my money back." So that's it...

"I can't Lovi."

"What?"

"Gilbert is my friend. And so is Francis, even though he is the whole mastermind. I can't leave them _querido_."

Lovino's face grew red with anger. "Well fuck you then!" he yelled, then left the room in a huff, slamming the door and locking it.

"Wait Lovi~! Is that an offer?"

* * *

_'Stupid Antonio! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why won't he escape with me? Doesn't he want to get out? Stupid bastard!' _

"Wait Lovi~! Is that an offer?" he heard through the door. Lovino's face grew red. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid'_ Fuck. He couldn't keep thinking about Antonio, he needed to get to his stupid brother so at least _they_ could get out. Screw Antonio! Who cared about that stupid idiot anyway? Even though it had been a really long time since they had done anything - in person anyway - and a sad, depressed, and conflicted Antonio was really _really_ hot...

No! He needed to stop thinking about that. Where the fuck was his brother's room again? There it was, right next to where the potato bastard's room was. He cringed. At least Francis had kept his brother in a separate room from that stupid bastard. He unlocked the door and walked in, Feliciano cried out in fear as someone strange entered the room. "Shut up _fratello stupido_!"

"L-Lovi~" he said softly, tears in his eyes. "Wh-where's big brother Antonio?"

Lovino scowled. "Forget about the stupid bastard! He's stupid and so he's not coming! Stupid tomato bastard." Lovino cursed Antonio under his breath, completely forgetting the mission at hand.

"Lovi?"

"Wha?" Lovino came back to reality and stared at his brother. "Forget it! Let's go."

"Ve~ But what about Ludwig?"

Motherfucking... "He's not coming! It's only you and me! Because everyone else are idiots!" Tears stung at his eyes. Stupid Antonio. "Now let's go!" Feliciano flinched, tears stinging his eyes as well and he mumbled Ludwig's name under his breath, but followed his brother nonetheless.

"Where are we going Lovi?" Feliciano whispered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino scream-whispered. He slapped his brother on the arm and poked his head around the corner to make sure no one was there. Then he pulled his brother down the hall and quickly up the stairs. They snuck into one of the rooms and closed the door. Feliciano stood by there door, looking from it to his brother, who was now by the window, opening it.

"Lovi~ We're three stories up."

"Shut up stupid! There's a reason I chose this room!" He motioned for his brother to come to the window. Feliciano looked down and saw some vines that looked easily climbable, then he looked up at the sky to see the sun about to set. "Let's go." Lovino climbed out the window and down the vines, yelling at his brother to follow after. Feliciano did, almost falling ontop of Lovino in the process. He looked around. They were in the backyard..kind of. The backyard had lots of escape routes, and Feliciano knew _all_ the escape routes. "How do we get out of here?"

"Um...this way!" Feliciano exclaimed, pointing to some hedges. Lovino looked at him with a skeptical look. Hedges? Really? Feliciano walked towards the foliage and pushed them apart, revealing a hole in the fence. "Ve~ I was right!" Lovino rolled his eyes but followed his brother.

The two wandered for a while, not really sure where to go. They couldn't leave immediately, Feliciano wouldn't let them and Lovino didn't want to listen to his brother whine. They wandered the strip mall, looking for someplace to eat and someplace to stay. Stupid Antonio and being the one who always plans what they do _after _they run away. "Lovi~ I'm hungry~"

"What do you want me to do about it?" To be honest, Lovino was hungry too, but they had to be careful where they went.

"Big brother~" Lovino ignored him, or tried to. "Big brother~ Ve~ Big brother~"

"Shut up already! You're so fucking annoying!" By now they had drawn a crowd. Not good... or maybe it was.

"F-Feliciano?" someone said. The two looked over. Who said that? Maybe they were hearing things? Oh no wait, it was Matthew.

"M-Matteo~!" Feliciano cried as he tackle-hugged the Canadian.

"Feliciano. And Lovino. What are you guys doing here?" Feliciano tried to speak but it came out in a mixture of Italian and English and completely incomprehensible. Lovino refused to speak or look at the blond. What was there to say? _'Sorry I gave those guys money to kidnap you but they used me so it's all good?'_ "W-why don't you guys come inside and have something to eat?" Feliciano immediately perked up at the mention of food. Matthew sighed and led the two Italian's into the restaurant, sitting with them at a table.

Tino came and talked to Matthew, greeting the Italian's after a few seconds, asking them how their respective lovers were. Feliciano immediately burst into tears and Lovino began to yell angrily at Tino in Italian. Tino turned to Matthew, incredibly confused. "M-Matthew. Do you know what's wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "I have no idea." Then someone burst through the door and the group stopped what they were doing and looked over. A blond haired man with incredibly huge eyebrows ran into the restaurant, waving a piece of paper and yelling for Matthew, then slammed the paper on the table for everyone to see.

Feliciano looked it over. "Th-the letter~" The four others looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"You know about this?"

* * *

**(A/N): I am so proud of this chapter, although it was incredibly long XP Everyone was hoping to read the letter but that is another chapter awesome readers! Hopefully it meets your expectations...**

**Unione: The Unione Corse is the French mafia located in Marseilles and Corsica, France. When Francis is asking Ludwig to "come back to the Unione" he is asking Ludwig to come back to the French mafia**

**Querido: Dear**

**Everything else should be obvious - considering I use them all the time XD**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	30. Chapter 30

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Holy crap... 30 chapters and over 200 reviews? I never ever thought that this would happen! *cries happy tears* Ich liebe dich! (Sorry, German side coming out.)**

**Ugh, I hate the formatting for this! Not only can I not put question mark-exclamation point, but now I can't put strikethrough! Fuck! So I had to change the letter a _teensy _bit so that it wasn't confusing, but it's technically the same thing. I only took out the humor/not really important parts because those are the parts that had the strikethrough.**

**Oh well, the chapter is still pretty good in my opinion, so please enjoy**

* * *

"Th-the letter~"

"You know about this?" Arthur asked, shocked.

Feliciano nodded slowly. "Alfred had it. He said it had all the information about what was going on and that we needed to send it to Arthur."

"But if they're locked in the house and tied up, how did they manage to send it?" Lovino asked, skeptical.

"I ran into Sadiq and Berwald as they were closing the gates and Gilbird had dropped the letter in the mailbox, then flew into Berwald's pocket."

Feliciano nodded again. "Francis needed Berwald and Sadiq to close the gate and Alfred said that that was how they were going to deliver the letter and Berwald offered to do it even though he could get into a lot of trouble for it."

Tino's eyes widened and Arthur remembered the first part of the note, the little paper he had torn off because it didn't seem important; _Arthur, I know you hate me and you really don't want to read a stupid letter from me but you really need to read it! If you don't, some people are going to get hurt for no reason just for mailing the letter!_ Now that he thought about it, it wasn't even Alfred's handwriting…

"Alfred said something about that…at least, a part of the letter said something like that. 'If you don't read it, some people are going to get hurt for no reason.'"

"Meaning…" Tino started.

"Meaning that if Berwald mailed the letter, only for Arthur not to read it, and Berwald got caught...something would happen to him for no reason at all." Matthew finished.

"But I did read it!"

"So now, if Berwald somehow gets caught, it won't be for no reason."

"Thank you Arthur," Tino said, tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you for reading the letter! Hopefully Berwald won't get caught…but if he did, thank you for reading it and bringing it to us." He took Arthur's hands in his and held them tenderly.

Arthur couldn't help but think: what were such nice people doing in the mafia, or doing _with _people in the mafia? Sure, he had heard that the mafia in Germany, led by the Beilschmidt brothers ,was very nice and respectable but…he never believed it. "Don't thank me until everyone is safe." Tino nodded and released Arthur's hands, using his own to wipe away the falling tears.

"Alfred would have gotten in trouble too," Matthew said. Everyone looked at him. "He would've taken the blame, saying that he had written the letter and defended Berwald." Knowing Alfred, that was probably true.

"All we can do now is read the letter," Tino said, arranging the piece of paper so that he, Matthew, and the Italians could see. Arthur stood off to the side, reciting the most important parts of the letter in his head. How many times had he read that thing? He lost count after about nine. It was like WWII and the Holocaust; everything was written on paper, for everyone to see…but no one believed it was really happening, like it was a joke.

…It was the same with the letter…

_Arthur! Something's going down! I don't know what it is but everyone is dropping like flies and there are guns and stand off's and lots and lots of banging and holy shit someone just got shot at! Listen, I'm not joking Arthur! I need you to find Ivan! Ivan can help! Don't be jealous though Artie please don't be jealous!_

And then the writing became different, definitely not Alfred's.

_Listen, Arthur, I know we haven't known each other long, I mean, we only talked like twice, but I need your help. As much as I hate to admit it, we need the commie's help. If you could find him and show him the rest of the note, it would help a lot._

_Ivan__: Something's going down. You probably knew something, didn't you? __I don't know why Alfred blew up at you (he refuses to tell me) but we need you back at the house for back-up._

_Francis, Yao, and Lovino – well not really Lovino, what can that dick do, right?_

Lovino cringed, reaching his hand to possibly tear the letter to shreds, but Feliciano managed to stop him.

_But Francis and Yao are up to something, I don't know what they're planning but they are making sure no one resists. Everyone is currently knocked out and will probably be tied up or some shit when they wake up._

_I'm pretty sure they have more people coming and/or standing guard outside the house. Dammit, I can hear them shuffling outside the door. Those idiots, leaving the both of us untied! But they might so I'll make this quick:_

_No one is in any real danger, as you can probably guess, I'm the one they're after. Feliciano and Chelles are safe; Francis would never harm the two. Ludwig and Berwald probably won't fight considering Francis is an ass and will most likely threaten Feli and Tino. Roderich, Elizaveta and Sadiq can be subdued just as easily cuz Francis knows all our weaknesses and you know why so don't ask. Antonio is a mess because of Lovino, but if he does happen to show up, Antonio would just listen to him. And Alfred is Alfred._

A bunch of scribbles and lines were written here, most likely Alfred and Gilbert fighting about what would be written about Alfred…

_Matthew…Matthew is long gone. I had to kick him out so that nothing would happen to him. He probably hates me… Fucking Francis and his dirty tricks! Matthew shouldn't be anywhere near the house, most likely staying at a friend's house or already long gone back to Canadia -_

Canada! It's Canada!

_- so their shouldn't be any way for Francis to threaten me or do that 'or else' thing, so obviously, I'm gonna fight back. Damn, I haven't fought back in a while, not since you mistook me for an enemy you commie piece of shit! Anyway, I know I can handle myself, and I know that I'm the reason Francis is doing all this, all I need you to do is make sure Ludwig and everyone else gets out and is safe. __No Ivan! I can handle myself! I have to help save my brothers boyfriend so you don't have to rescue me!_

Alfred… Everyone sighed.

_I'll be ok by myself…and sorry about yelling at you and sorry I didn't believe you. Yao is the one who got Arthur fired, not you, I should've believed you I'm –_

"The letter ends there," Arthur said, looking to the side, not meeting anyone's gaze. It was hard reading the note, that's why it took so long for him to call the number Matthew gave him and contact Tino. It should be the same for everyone else, except maybe for Feliciano and his brother who looked almost like him…

"So you were kicked out Matthew? Why didn't you tell me?" Tino asked concerned.

"I was really upset about it, you know, because Gilbert had kicked me out and all… But now I know he did it so that he could save me and not put me through more kidnapping and torture…" Matthew's voice grew softer with each word until it trailed off completely.

The table was silent and the restaurant was just about empty now, it almost being closing time.

"Shit!" Lovino yelled. "Why the fuck did I lend them money? I don't even like Francis!" But Antonio had begged him to be kind to that stupid French bastard. "Fuck!" Feliciano rubbed his brothers back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "And now Antonio is paying for it!"

"So…you didn't do anything?" Matthew asked. "You just lent them money?" Feliciano nodded, Lovino too busy cursing himself out, along with Antonio and Francis. Then tears began to form in Feliciano's eyes.

"It's not just Gilbert," he said, trying his best to hold back the tears. Everyone looked at him with confused and concerned looks. What was he talking about? "Ludwig. Big brother Francis was talking to Ludwig about something. And Ludwig said that Francis wanted Gilbert and Ludwig and everyone to go back to the _Unione_!"

"_Unione_?" Matthew and Arthur asked, both thoroughly confused.

"The French mafia," Tino answered. "Gilbert, Ludwig and everyone else started off working for Francis. I'm sure you know of Gilbert being a hitman, right?" Matthew nodded. "Francis was the one he worked for and Francis had Gilbert do all kinds of horrible jobs, killing completely innocent people that were just targets of jealousy. Gilbert found out and left, taking his little group with him. I don't know how Francis took it, but it seems like he isn't too happy about that," he explained. "I don't know why he would wait so long to try and get Gilbert and the others back."

"'Cause the bastard was hoping Gilbert would go back to him after a while, but since that didn't happen…" Lovino said, apparently done with his miniature rant.

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked. "We have to help them."

"We need to find Ivan," Matthew said. "Ivan can help us. You can help us too Lovino," he said, looking at the Italian. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I wouldn't mind! That bastard owes me a shit load of money!"

"Then it's settled," Tino chimed in. "We have to find Ivan and save everyone, including Gilbert."

"But where do we find Ivan?" Matthew asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I think the better question is," Arthur started, clearing his throat. "How Feliciano and his brother escaped, and if Francis and Yao know." It felt weird, saying Yao's name. He was the one who had gotten him fired. But why? Arthur had never met the man before in his life!

"We escaped because they completely trusted me and when I asked Francis to put Feliciano and Antonio in separate rooms, away from everyone else, they just thought I was being protective. I don't think they thought I would escape with Feliciano." Lovino explained. "So when no one suspected it, I broke Feliciano out of the room using a spare key and we left through a window and escaped through one of the escape routes in the backyard."

"There are escape routes in the backyard?" Matthew asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"You said Antonio?" Tino asked. "Why isn't he here?"

Lovino pounded his hands on the table top and stood from his chair. "Because he is a fucking idiot who cares more about his friends than me!"

Tino, Matthew, and Arthur stared at the older Italian with blank expressions.

"I think he's sexually deprived," Arthur whispered into Matthew's ear.

"I think so too," Matthew whispered back.

"So he knows you were trying to escape?" Tino asked. Lovino nodded, face red with anger. "So…if Francis finds out…wouldn't he do something to Antonio to try and find out where you went?" Four pairs of eyes widened in horror. If that happened, Antonio would be tortured for no reason…

"They better fucking not! Or I will emasculate that French bastard personally!" Tears stung Lovino's eyes.

"Now the question is, do they know you guys escaped?" Matthew said. Feliciano and Lovino looked at each with unreadable expressions. Did they know that the two had escaped?

Knocking was heard at the front door. But they were closed? It was obvious they were closed. No one was there, the workers were all gone and one had even turned the sign to 'closed'. So why were people knocking?

Tino's eyes darted around the deserted restaurant and everyone else looked at each other nervously. Tino tugged on Arthur's arm and tapped Matthew on the shoulder. "Arthur, you come with me. Feliciano and Lovino, hide behind the counter. Matthew, open the door." Everyone nodded and fled to where they were told to; Tino led Arthur into the room where the employees kept their belongings, Feliciano and Lovino couldn't have ducked behind the counter faster than they had, and Matthew swallowed and headed for the door.

He would have to be brave. Tino obviously had a plan, he needed to trust the Finnish man, although, it looked more like he was escaping more than anything… No! Tino would never do that. Slowly, with silent footsteps, Matthew approached the door to the waiting room and opened it. Three men in suits stood there patiently, unreadable expressions on their faces.

Maybe they were foreigners here for a meeting. Maybe they got in late and saw that people were still in the restaurant. Maybe they just wanted a bite to eat before they headed off somewhere…

Matthew stepped aside and held the door open with trembling hands for the men as they walked in. They stopped before the podium that waitresses would use to collect menus and lead customers to tables and looked around, scanning the inside.

Then they reached into their pockets and under their coats and pulled out handguns.

* * *

Large fingers ran up and down the cold steel bars of the gate. How could this have happened? Was this why Arthur was fired? It had to be, it was the only way. And now, because he had been so stupid and hadn't realized until recently, his beloved Alfred and everyone else was trapped in the house.

Violet eyes looked up and down the driveway, all across the front of the house. No cars. All the curtains were closed, no light showing through any of them. He brushed the white hair away from his forehead, afraid that if even a single strand got in the way of his vision, he would miss something important.

Then, the eerily silent night was disturbed by noises of scrambling men and gunshots. A light in one of the rooms was turned on and he could see faint silhouettes, feeling sorry for the man who was been slapped senseless. A light went on in the foyer, and he could clearly see the inside; four or five men in suits, loading guns and hiding spare ammunition in their pockets.

What were they planning?

Then three of them disappeared into the house and two were left behind, possibly going over plans. It was only a few minutes before he heard the three who had disappeared, run out from the other side of the hedges and towards the city. His eyes widened and he looked back to the house to find the other two missing. Would he be lucky a second time?

"You!" Someone yelled. Apparently not…

He turned around and saw the two men whom he had lost, standing off to the side of him, pointing their guns. He relaxed and turned his body towards them, walking slowly to where they were standing. Their eyes widened and they stepped back every time the other took a step forward.

"You are Francis' men, da?" The men visibly shook. He was emanating a dangerous, killing aura as always, and the men were told to stay away from such a man: Ivan Braginski. "You will tell me what you are doing, da?"

"N-no!" one of them said. "Get back, w-we're not afraid to shoot!"

"You are not?" Ivan stepped closer, almost directly in front of one of them. He snatched the gun from his hand and hit him on the head with the butt, possibly killing him and spewing blood all over the sidewalk and a bit on his big winter coat and scarf. He eyed the man again. If he wasn't dead, he would be now for getting blood on his dear scarf.

The other man stepped back, fear evident on his face. He lifted the gun and aimed – or tried to aim – at Ivan's head. "If you tell me where your friends are going and why, I will let you go," Ivan said with a light smile. The man yelped and tried to escape, but Ivan caught him in a head lock, pointing the gun he had stolen from the man's partner at his temple. "You will tell me, da?"

"Th-they went to the city to search for the Vargas brothers who have escaped!" The man yelled. "Th-they're probably heading toward the strip mall since the younger of the brothers is probably hungry!" He turned his head and looked at Ivan with pleading eyes. He had given the information requested, now his captor would have to keep his end of the bargain.

Which he did.

"Thank you," Ivan said with a smile. Then his finger pulled the trigger and the man in his arm fell limp, blood and brains splattering everywhere. Ivan let the man drop to the floor and picked up his gun, putting both into his pockets. "And I never said where I would let you go," he said to the lifeless corpse on the sidewalk. He stepped over it and began his long walk towards the lively, little strip mall in search of Feliciano and Lovino Vargas – the Italy's, as Ivan liked to call them.

Hopefully he was not too late.

* * *

**(A/N): Wow, it got violent didn't it? But I guess it's to be expected *shrugs* I hope the letter was up to everyone's expectations! And Vanya is back! Yay! Now we should be seeing some answers (Finally! I think I've kept you all waiting enough).**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	31. Chapter 31

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update and it's not even that long *cries* I hope everyone likes it and that it's not too confusing *crosses fingers***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and subscribed! You all are awesome!**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The house was a mess. Francis and his men were running around like crazy people. Everyone wondered what was going on. Antonio and Feliciano had been moved to separate rooms and Ludwig and the others couldn't help but worry. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. No one made a sound except for Alfred who continued to struggle in the chair.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Alfred asked.

"Do you think we know?" Sadiq shot back. Alfred was silent.

"Enough, both of you," Roderich said, rubbing his temple. "I'm sure Francis will come in and tell us eventually."

"Where are they?" Francis asked, grabbing Gilbert's collar.

"Who?"

"Feliciano and Lovino. Where did they go?"

Gilbert chuckled. "What makes you think I know? I never know what the little shit's thinking." Francis slapped him but Gilbert just smirked.

"You're just like Antonio." Francis said, letting go of Gilbert's collar. "He doesn't know either."

"I'm not surprised. The little shit never tells anyone anything when it involves running away. I don't even think he knew where he was going."

"I don't see why you're so happy _mon cher_."

"I don't know why either."

"There's something you're not telling me Gilbert." It wasn't a question.

"What makes you think that?" Now Gilbert's smirk was almost smug. He spit out the blood that was still in his mouth from a previous beating Francis had given him.

"I know you won't tell me right away, and I know whatever I do won't bother you."

"Damn right."

"But just because _I _can't do anything…doesn't mean others can't." Now Francis was the one smirking.

"Ok, so then who kidnapped Mattie?" Alfred asked, trying to understand.

"It's obvious!" Sadiq yelled. "Are you really that stupid? It was Francis."

"So then why was Arthur fired?"

"Now you're just pulling random questions out of your ass Jones."

"Calm down Sadiq," Roderich said. "I want to know the answer as well. If anyone knows the answer."

"Because of Ivan," Ludwig said. Everyone turned to look at him with confused expressions. "They wanted to get rid of Ivan and so they had Arthur fired."

"I don't get it," Alfred said, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Why would Francis want Ivan out of the way?"

"Because Ivan is the biggest threat to Francis," Roderich answered.

"So then why…?"

"You said that on Arthur's pink slip it was written that the mafia got him fired right?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"But they didn't specify which mafia, or who."

"I don't think so."

"And so by not specifying, Arthur believed that it was us because we are the only mafia he knows. Francis knew he would get mad at you and then you would think it was Ivan who got Arthur fired. Let's face it, he was the only one with a clear motive."

"So he made Alfred think that Ivan got Arthur fired out of jealousy."

"That's right Elizaveta. And then Alfred would get mad at Ivan and drive him away from the house, leaving Francis to start his plan," Ludwig finished.

"By why is Ivan such a threat?"

"Have you met him?" Michelle blurted out. "Uh, sorry."

"It's ok, I know how he makes people. It was always fun watching him bully people in high school," Alfred laughed. "But back to what we were talking about. So Arthur got fired so that Francis could get rid of Ivan and then Francis did something that got Mattie to leave."

"I don't know about that." Everyone looked at the door to see Francis standing in the doorway "I didn't do anything to _mon cher_ Matthew. If you want to know what happened, I would ask Gilbert." Francis untied Alfred from the chair and led him to a room next door and was greeted by Gilbert lying on the couch.

"_W_hat's going on?" Alfred asked, eyeing Francis who was leaning on the door frame.

"Apparently Feli and Lovino escaped and Antonio is being questioned in some room," Gilbert shrugged.

"That's not what I mean Gilbert. What happened to Matthew?"

"Woah, where did that come from Jones?"

"Gil, what the fuck did you do to Mattie?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Tell him Gilbert," Francis said from the door. "Tell him how you were the one who made Matthew leave the house without even telling him why."

Alfred's face grew red with anger. "You were the one who made Mattie leave?" Gilbert looked away. "You? I thought you loved my brother fucktard!"

"And did you also tell him that you were the reason Matthew was kidnapped?" Francis laughed and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "And now Alfred will beat the crap out of Gilbert."

Which he proceeded to do, not even caring that he could see a silhouette just outside the curtains, standing by the gate, watching him.

* * *

Matthew felt like falling over. The three men in suits that he _thought _had good intentions, were now pointing guns at him. It was probably normal to want to faint, but he couldn't. Something was telling him that he needed to stay awake and not pass out like some girl. Because he was not a girl! He may be confused for a girl at times but he was a man!

Where was Tino?

Matthew began to shake as the men walked further into the restaurant. One, a blond looked over at him with unreadable eyes. "Feliciano and Lovino Vargas? Are they here?"

"Vargas? N-no, we're closed. I-it's only me and the owner left."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "That's not what we saw." Matthew swallowed. Oh crap. "Now where are they?" Matthew shook harder. What was he to do? Sure he had been kidnapped, but a gun was never pointed at him!

"There!" A brunette shouted beside the counter. Feliciano and Lovino cried out. Matthew needed to do something! The third, a black haired man, was now headed towards the counter and the man by the door made no attempt to move.

"No!" He yelled, then he lunged towards the black haired man and grabbed a hand. Eventually both of them fell over and Matthew grabbed the gun. Where had this courage come from? He stood up and pointed the gun at the man on the floor. "D-don't move!"

The brunette by Feliciano and Lovino began to make his way to Matthew when he suddenly fell with a thud next to the Italians, who cried out again and held each other closer as they saw the blood fall from the man's forehead. Everyone turned to look and saw Tino standing in front of the employee storage room, holding a gun.

"Fuck!" The blond yelled. He lunged towards Matthew. Tino aimed the gun but before he fired a loud thud was heard and the man fell on his face, the back of his head had been crushed and blood and brains were everywhere, especially on the man holding the faucet pipe.

"Ivan?" Matthew asked incredulously. Ivan smiled and looked at the Canadian who looked like he was about to vomit. His hand was covering his mouth and he was struggling to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach.

"I will take it from here comrade," Ivan said, walking over and placing a hand on the Matthew's shoulder. "You can sit down." He looked over to the counter and spoke. "The Italy's can sit down as well." Feliciano and Lovino immediately jumped up and ran to one of the tables behind Ivan, Feliciano ran to Matthew's side and helped him onto a chair, little whimpers escaping his mouth every so often.

Tino and Arthur made their way to the table. Arthur rubbed soothing circle's into Matthew's back and Tino stood beside Ivan, eyeing the man lying dead on the floor. "What's going on Ivan?" he asked.

"They are Francis' men. They came for the Italy's who escaped the house." Ivan waved his pipe around like a baton and smiled at the man who was still breathing. "What is Francis planning? You will tell me, da?"

"Ivan, hold on." Tino walked over to the table and picked up the letter." Everything is written in this." Ivan took it and read it over.

"I thought so," he said simply, placing the letter in his pocket. "And this is what we are going to do about it." He smiled again, raising the pipe up above his head and bringing it down on the man in front of him. Matthew couldn't take it anymore and he spilled the contents of his stomach all over the floor. Arthur dry heaved a couple of times before turning away. Feliciano and Lovino hugged each other and cried out and Tino looked away with hurt eyes.

"We will prepare right away, da?"

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Arthur asked, fixing his tie.

"Because British people are awesome spies?" Matthew answered, not very certain.

"We all have to do this, but Francis won't suspect you," Tino said reassuringly.

"Plus you're the only one that's recognizable in sunglasses, with those huge eyebrows of yours," Lovino spat. "But why do I have to go back there? I don't wanna go back there!"

"But Lovi~ Antonio might be in danger~"

"That's his fault. Dumb bastard."

Arthur sighed. "So remind me what I have to do again."

"It is simple comrade. You three will go inside with the Italy's, pretend you are the three that went after them and speak with Francis. Comrade Kirkland will sneak away and let me in through the back door. Then you and Tino will search for Alfred and the others while Matvei and I make a distraction," Ivan said with a smile. "It is really quite simple, da?"

* * *

**(A/N): And the rescue mission begins! I really am sorry about the late update, but hopefully the chapter made up for it. **

**And in every fic I read with the Nordics, Tino (Finland) is always a really kick ass sniper, I don't know why that is, but it is.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	32. Chapter 32

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.32

****

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Hello everyone! New chapter is here and it is a long one (kind of). I rewrote this chapter like, twice because I didn't feel like it had enough, and then my stupid computer didn't save the changes I made after rewriting it so that kind of pissed me off XP but everything is all good and now I am very proud of the chapter :3 **

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and alerts and all that as always!**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

****

**

* * *

**

'_If the world would stop it would be greatly appreciated'_ Matthew thought as he, Tino, Arthur, Ivan, and the Vargas brothers stood to the side of the house, going over the plan. He tugged at the scrunchie tying his hair back. It really wasn't very comfortable, considering his hair wasn't that long. He also wasn't very comfortable wearing someone else's suit and neither was Tino. Arthur didn't seem very uncomfortable, maybe it was because his suit didn't have blood on it… Or maybe it was because Alfred was right and he really was a spy.

"I'm not a spy."

And a mind reader.

He looked around at everyone else, at least he wasn't the only one that was nervous. Feliciano shook visibly and Lovino had tried to play it cool, although you could clearly hear him ask Antonio to come and do this for him…

"Um, Feliciano," he began, reaching his hand out to grab the Italians shoulder. Maybe he could say something that wouldn't make him seem so jumpy, after all, they were going back as "captives". Unfortunately, Feliciano did not stop shaking like he had hoped and Matthew's hand brushed against the strange little hair curl. Matthew jumped back as Feliciano let out a little moan.

"_Bastardo!_ What do you think you're doing?" Lovino yelled, turning to face a very confused Matthew.

"Ssh Lovino, you'll blow our cover," Tino said, trying to calm Lovino down.

"Wha-what just happened?" Matthew asked, leaning against Arthur who looked equally confused.

"Their hair curls are…sensitive," Ivan said, not really finding the right words. "It even baffles doctors."

"Their?" Matthew looked over at Lovino who glared in response.

"Never mind that comrade, we must go now." Everyone nodded and headed towards the little sliver of space between the edge of the house and the giant hedges that were taller than even Ivan. The silence was maddening and Matthew was soon overwhelmed by it.

"Will this work?" He said aloud. Everyone turned to see him. Ivan put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Da. It will work."

"We'll make it work," Tino said cheerfully.

"For everyone that is trapped inside that house," Arthur finished. A small smile spread across Matthew's face and everyone joined him.

"We'll save them all!" Matthew exclaimed. "Even Francis. He means well…he really does. He just went about it the wrong way."

"Why do we have to be the bait?" Lovino asked angrily. "I don't want to go back there!"

"Lovi~"

"Because if we don't 'hand you over to Francis' then we can't go inside and get everyone out. Unless you want to be the ones to do it?" Matthew said. Lovino puffed out his cheeks and turned away. "Thought so."

"We are here," Ivan said, stopping dead in his tracks. "Everyone knows what to do, da?" Everyone nodded. "I will remain out here until comrade Kirkland lets me in."

Matthew swallowed. It was now or never. They might be found out and Francis may try to stop them, but they couldn't waver. Alfred and Gilbert and Antonio and Berwald and everyone else was counting on them, because, let's face it, Gilbert would never go back to Francis and everyone would be trapped there forever. A sigh escaped his lips. Yup, that would definitely happen.

"Shall we?" Arthur said, standing at the corner. Matthew nodded and took the hand closest to him out of habit. Feliciano didn't seem to mind though, he gave a little squeeze and looked over, giving a shaking smile before looking ahead once again.

They walked and Matthew looked around the backyard as Arthur knocked on the glass doors. It was the same – almost. The snow was semi-melted and the grass was now dead and brown. And there was the tree, the tree that he and Alfred – and occasionally Chelles – would eat lunch under. Despite the lack of leaves it was still beautiful. Maybe because he hadn't seen it in a while.

Arthur coughed a couple of times and Matthew was brought from his thoughts. The back door was open and Arthur was signaling for them to come inside. Once inside they were greeted by Francis and Yao. Arthur cleared his throat. "We brought the Vargas brothers Mr. Bonnefoy." And here he thought he would never work for a Frenchmen nor kiss ones ass. Seemed like all his morals were flying out the window tonight.

"Ah _tres bien_. Thank you _monsieur _Eyebrows." Arthur's eyebrow twitched. His eyebrows were not _that_ big.

"Would you like us to escort them to a room?" Tino asked, noticing Arthur's irritation.

"Yes, thank you. We will show you where they belong." Francis turned and spoke with Yao about something as they walked, unfortunately, they were just out of earshot. Matthew swallowed. They couldn't possibly have found out this quickly, could they have? He followed nevertheless, along with the Vargas brothers, Tino, and Arthur.

Arthur slowed his pace. As the group turned a corner, he reversed, walking backwards just to make sure they hadn't noticed him missing. He turned around after a few minutes and dashed as quietly as he could to the back door and he poked his head outside to look around for Ivan. "Ivan," he called.

"Da?" Ivan said as he appeared from behind some hedges, surprising Arthur and making him jump back a bit. "You will go meet up with the others and tell Matvei to meet me at the stairs now." The childish smile appeared on his face as he motioned for Arthur to hurry up. Arthur nodded and did just what he was told.

Unfortunately, a few men in suits would not let him do so.

* * *

Tino looked back slightly to see Arthur disappear around the corner they had just turned. Good, the first part of the plan was going smoothly; Francis was talking to Feliciano and Lovino, mostly asking them questions and had yet to notice Arthur was gone. He softly tapped Matthew's shoulder, getting his attention.

Matthew looked back inquisitively, not really sure what Tino wanted. Then he saw that they were missing someone…on purpose. Matthew had never been so happy to lose someone in his life! That meant that the plan was going well so far! Now he just needed to wait for Arthur to catch up and then he would pull the annoying scrunchie out of his hair and proclaim that he was Matthew Williams and he would be the hero for today!

Alfred would be so proud.

…Maybe…

Loud thumps and bangs were heard, along with big footsteps that surely weren't theirs – even though Lovino trudged up the stairs angrily. Matthew and Tino looked back worriedly. Had they found Ivan? He really wasn't that hard to miss, especially with his faucet pipe.

"Wha-what's going on?" Matthew chocked out.

Francis turned to him with a smile. "Apparently, there are some intruders in the house. But do not fret, they will be taken care of."

Crap!

"Would you like some help?" Tino asked, voice shaking slightly. "I'm very good with a gun."

"Ah, if you would like _mon ami_. Snipers are always useful to have around." Tino nodded and calmly made his way down the stairs. They weren't that far up and Matthew could see him start to dash and stop just before the last few steps. He didn't really know what was going on, it was hard to see as he continued up the stairs.

Tino squatted down behind railings of the stairs and lined up his shot. Ivan was currently being held down –Up? – by about five different people and Arthur was currently wrestled on the floor by about two people. Tino looked at him and Arthur looked back. "Don't move," he mouthed and Arthur nodded. He would take care of him later. Right now, Ivan was his top priority at the moment, he needed to go help Matthew.

Three shots. All of which hit their target and three men fell to the floor. Ivan smiled at Tino and threw the other two off and Tino fired again, making sure the men stayed down. _'It would be much easier with a sniper'_ he thought with a sigh.

"I will go upstairs, help Kirkland." Tino nodded and Ivan walked calmly up the stairs, stopping to give Tino one of his two guns, just as a precaution. Tino aimed again, and fired at the two men holding Arthur down.

"Thank you Tino," Arthur said, brushing the dirt off his shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet." Tino tossed Arthur a gun and motioned towards the stairs. "We have to make sure no one goes up there," he said, eyeing the stairs and the men coming towards them.

"Right," Arthur said, looking over the gun in his hands. "Um, Tino, how do you use this?"

* * *

Matthew looked cautiously from side to side. How did Francis know Tino was a sniper? Did he realize it was them? That was bad wasn't it? Maybe not, because someone was coming up the stairs and the heavy footsteps pointed to it being Ivan.

At least he hoped it was Ivan.

Then more footsteps and what sounded like someone being tackled on the stairs. Crap. And now Francis was looking at him suspiciously. It was a little awkward to say the least. "U-um…what's going on?" He managed. _'Please be ok. Please be ok Ivan'_

"Ah, dear, sweet Mathieu, as if you don't already know," Francis said with a sly smile. Matthew swallowed and Lovino and Feliciano clung to his side. "You underestimate me _mon cher_." And now he was looking at his hand, twisting it and turning it as if scanning for imperfections.

Matthew felt his body freeze. Sure, he knew this wouldn't be easy and he knew that _maybe_ they would be found out and he had a hunch that they already were found out…but still! Francis and Yao made no attempt to move, or even seize him. They just stood there; Yao with a serious face and Francis with an almost playful smile.

"But you did bring me what I wanted, and for that, I say _merci._ Tino did not use his head did he?"

"What do you mean?" Did something happen to Tino? "B-Berwald will kill you if something ha-"

"Nothing happened to Tino…at least, I don't think so. I mean, Tino was not very smart leaving you alone." He walked to a door, eyes never leaving Matthew and the Italy's, and unlocked it with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

"You're an idiot Jones!" Gilbert yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to reason with an enraged (and tired) Alfred. "Can't you see you're doing exactly what Francis wants you to?"

"I don't care!" Alfred yelled back, lunging forward and grabbing Gilbert by the collar. "I told myself that if you hurt my brother then I would kick your ass!"

"I did it for his own good Jones! Do you want him to go through this again?" Alfred stopped, arms shaking and eyes wide.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You really are an idiot," Gilbert sighed. "Look, he's already been kidnapped once, and it wasn't an 'Oh, give me some money or I'll keep the kid locked up forever' kind of kidnapping. It was a torture session Jones. The kid was a drunk for two weeks! I didn't want him to go through that again."

Alfred's eyes softened as he took in what Gilbert had just said. "You still hurt Mattie."

"I think you beat me up enough for that, don't you think?" Alfred looked Gilbert over. He was bruised and his lip was bleeding. He had multiple cuts from tripping over chairs and falling. Most of that stuffhadn't even been done by him. It was sad really. Francis and Gilbert were friends, Alfred felt sorry for the stupid albino. Then he punched him.

"Now I think so."

"Asshole."

"Hey, heroes need to defend their baby brothers," Alfred said, placing his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. The both of them looked towards the door as they heard it being unlocked. Then it flew open and Feliciano fell inside and the door was shut once again.

"Feli!" they yelled at the same time, rushing to his side.

"You ok Feli?" Gilbert asked.

"_F-fratello_. They got _fratello_," Feliciano cried. "And _Matteo_."

"What?" Alfred and Gilbert looked at each other with horrified expressions. "He's here?"

"_Si_ and Tino and Arthur and Ivan."

"Artie's here?"

"Braginski is here?" Feliciano nodded.

"We came to save you all b-but Francis realized it was us and sent his men after Arthur and Ivan and threw me into this room."

"So where's Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"I-I don't know."

"And Tino?" Gilbert asked.

"H-he ran downstairs because there was a lot of noise and he went to see if Arthur and Ivan were ok."

"Crap! Do you know what Francis is going to do?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano shook his head and Gilbert and Alfred's faces fell.

* * *

Matthew struggled to see over Yao's shoulder. He was currently pinned against the wall and Feliciano had been thrown into a room. As for Lovino…

"Ah, Lovino~ You're finally mine~" Francis sang, hugging Lovino close and rubbing their cheeks together.

"L-let go of me you wine bastard!" Lovino cried, trying to push Francis away. "Antonio you bastard! Come save me!"

"Ah, now if only I can get Gilbert to come back, everything will be perfect~" Lovino began to cry loudly, thrashing about so that Francis would release him. Someone pounded on one of the doors. The banging was accompanied by heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"WAAAH! Antonio~ Come save me you bastard!"

"Matvei!" Ivan exclaimed as he reached them. His gun was out and ready in one hand and his faucet pipe in the other; which had much more blood on it than before, and his face was fixed in a scowl (probably from having to run up the stairs). He immediately stopped as he saw what was going on.

Francis was currently cuddling Lovino and swinging him around and rubbing their cheeks together. Lovino was crying rather loudly and thrashing about, yelling for Antonio. And there was banging on one of the doors…quite possibly said Spaniard. Matthew was being held against the wall by Yao, not looking very upset (could anybody be upset watching what was going on?), Yao even seemed a little weirded out.

Ivan nonchalantly walked over to the door that was being pounded on, knocked twice, and fired his gun at the lock like nothing. It couldn't really be this easy could it? Considering it was Francis, and he had always wanted Lovino, despite his best friend being in love with the crazy Italian, then it was one hundred percent possible. Ivan looked on with a blank expression as the door slowly swung open from the impact of the bullet, and an angry Antonio stood in the doorway.

Then Antonio lunged for France and began to strangle him.

"_Por dios _Francis! Keep your hands off my Lovi!"

"But I want him~" Francis chocked out. Lovino, who had been dropped once Antonio began to assault Francis, immediately picked himself up and ran to the closest person to him that wasn't currently in a scuffle…which unfortunately for him, was Ivan. Ivan smiled at him and he cried out but kept clinging to the big Russian, egging on Antonio.

"And I told you that you can't have him!"

"Where is the younger one?" Ivan asked Lovino. Lovino whimpered and shakily pointed to a door. "Спасибо." Ivan walked over to where Lovino had pointed to, making sure to avoid Antonio and Francis, and knocked twice like he had previously done.

"What the fuck do you want?" Came the muffled response. Ivan laughed and shot at the lock. "Motherfucker! What the fuck was that! Fucking…" The door burst open and Gilbert looked like he was about to explode. "Commie bastard! You could've at least warned me! You almost got my foot _verdammt_!"

"But I did. You just did not listen to it."

"Fucking…" Gilbert's eyebrow twitched as he contemplated beating the shit out of Ivan right then and there.

"Beat his ass Antonio!" Alfred yelled. Gilbert pushed Ivan aside to see Alfred jumping up and down, throwing his fist in the air yelling "_Vamos España_!" in the most American way. He pushed Ivan further out of the way to see Antonio strangling Francis, and Yao scrambling to get Antonio to stop strangling Francis.

Yao managed to grab Antonio and pull him away. Francis fell to the ground and rubbed his head. A foot was pressed against his chest and he opened his eyes to see a gun pointed at him and Gilbert's smirking face and sparkling red eyes. Alfred hung over his shoulder with his usual heroic smile only a thousand watts brighter.

"It's over Francis."

Francis smirked back and raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Gilbert."

"Alfred."

Gilbert and Alfred looked up at their names and saw Arthur and Tino, hands held behind their backs by two men. "Fuck." They said at the same time.

****

* * *

**(A/N): O.O What's going to happen? Is it really over?**

**Unfortunately yes. The story has about one or two more chapters and then an omake *cries* I can't believe it's almost over! Thank you all for sticking with this story! I really appreciate all the love you guys have given it. Your love is what has gotten it this far. Thank you all so much!**

**I just love the Italy's hair curl and so I decided to mention it in this story so please don't get mad about that. Please? And in case you didn't catch the reference, the fight between Antonio and Francis is *kind of* like the one in the anime where France and Spain would always fight over Romano, I absolutely love that so I just _had_ to mention it XD**

Verdammt: Damn/Dammit

Спасибо: Thank you

Por dios: God

(Everything else should be obvious since it's obvious or because I use them all the time) :)

Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3


	33. Chapter 33

Sex, Drugs, and Money Ch.33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Ugh, writer's block is not kind plus school has been driving me crazy. I'm so sorry for the late update *cries* I just hope you all like it. Can we make the review count 250 please? it would be so awesome.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and all that :3**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**"Gilbert."

"Alfred."

Gilbert and Alfred looked up at their names and saw Arthur and Tino, hands held behind their backs by two men. "Fuck." They said at the same time.

"What did you say about it being over?" Francis smirked.

"Bastard," Gilbert shot back through gritted teeth.

"Gil?" Matthew said quietly.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled after realizing his brother was there, tackling him. "You're Ok! Don't worry! You're big brother beat the big, stupid albino for you! And I'll do it again to stupid Francis right after I save Artie!"

"A-Alfred…" Matthew sighed, pushing his brother away.

Gilbert sighed. "Don't worry Birdie. And calm your dick Jones. Can't you see that this is serious?"

"I _know_ that Gilbo."

"_Ja ja_," Gilbert said, turning his attention back to Francis, glaring ferociously. In a matter of seconds, the atmosphere in the room grew tense; no one breathed, no one moved. Francis looked carelessly from face to face and then to Gilbert. Gilbert let his arm drop to his side, his hands squeezing the gun in anger.

'_Fuck' _Gilbert thought._ 'Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!'_ What could he do? If he tried anything, Tino and Arthur would…Tino and Arthur… Tino, the cute, little boyfriend of one big and "scary" Berwald Oxenstierna, and Arthur, the big eye-browed boyfriend of a freakishly strong Alfred F. Jones.

This could work.

He turned his head to see Alfred holding Matthew, not really sure what was going on. Feliciano was clinging to Lovino who was clinging to Antonio - who was still being held by Yao – who looked incredibly happy to have Lovino hanging onto him. Ivan stood by the only still locked door in the area, looking back at Gilbert.

'_Fucking Commie. But he _is_ useful'_ Gilbert thought as he nodded slowly at the huge Russian who nodded back.

"What are you doing?" Francis asked menacingly.

"Oh, you know, just figuring out how we are going to kick your ass." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Oh _mon cher_, you know you can't do that," Francis replied with a smile.

"You mean because if I do YOU WILL NO DOUBT HURT POOR TINO AND ARTHUR?"

"What?" Alfred yelled, clenching his fists and releasing his brother. "You better not fucking touch my Artie!" he threatened as he lunged for the four men.

"How many times have I told you –" Alfred tackled the man holding Arthur and began to beat the living hell out of the poor man. Everyone was so distracted that when they heard the sound of a gun going off, everyone practically jumped out of their skin. Even Alfred stopped.

Ivan just smiled and pushed the door open, revealing a very angry Berwald. The Swede walked slowly towards the man holding Tino, his footsteps loud and resounding in the now quiet hallway, all eyes watching to see what would happen next.

"Leggo of ma w'fe," Berwald said simply, stopping in front of Tino and the man holding him.

"O-of course!" The man yelled, jumping back and falling to the floor. "P-please don't hurt me!"

"Th'nk ya," Berwald nodded. He looked down at Tino who was shaking - which was normal when he was around the tall man. Alfred took the opportunity to punch the man in the face and then laugh, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Arthur.

"What is going on out here?" Ludwig asked, coming out of the room.

"WAAH Ludwig~!" Feliciano cried, releasing his brother and tackling the German. "Ludwig~"

"F-Feliciano? Stop crying, I'm fine," Ludwig said, wishing that his hands were free so that he could rub his head that had been knocked against the wall.

"_Bastardo_ release my brother!" Lovino yelled, trying to lunge for the two.

"Lovi~" Antonio sang, pulling the angry Italian into a hug. "Did you miss me? I bet you missed me right Lovi?"

"_Bastardo_!" Lovino cried, struggling to get out of the hug. "Let go!"

"Matthew!" Elizaveta cried, running and hugging the Canadian.

"Elizaveta?" Matthew asked, slightly caught off guard.

"I'm glad you're alright Matthew," she said with a smile. "We've been worried."

"H-how is everyone else?"

"Why don't you ask us yourself kid?" Sadiq said, blinking his eyes in hopes that they would adjust to the darkness faster.

"It's good to see that you're Ok Matthew," Roderich said, running a hand through his hair.

"You too, Roderich," Matthew smiled. "Chelles?"

"Right here Matthew," Michelle said, pushing past Roderich and hugging Matthew.

"I'm glad you're Ok Chelles. Did they hurt you?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Sadiq and Elizaveta helped me."

"Elizaveta and Sadiq?" He asked incredulously.

"We put aside our differences and I saved them," Sadiq said with a smile. Elizaveta glared and was about to attack the Turk when suddenly Gilbert spoke.

"You guys can play 'catch up' when we're done here. Right now, can I get some help?"

"More like, can _we_ get some help?" Roderich said, pointing out Ludwig's, Berwald's, and Sadiq's bound hands.

"Braginski will handle it, I'm busy right now Roddy."

Roderich sighed. "You do know your brother is tied up as well?"

"I know that Roddy! Let me do this!"

Now Ludwig sighed. "_Bruder._.."

"Let me do this West! _Verdammt_!"

Francis chuckled. "Looks like you have your hands full _mon cher_."

"Shut up Francis! Let's not forget who has the gun."

"Let's not forget who has the army of Mafioso's waiting for commands to retake the house."

"HA! You really think your bullshit army can take on _us_?" Gilbert laughed. "I thought you knew better than that Francis."

"Maybe I'm getting old," Francis shrugged.

"Maybe. Ludwig, Roderich, take whoever you want and head downstairs to take care of anyone who tries to 'retake the house'. I'll be here with Francis."

"Right. Elizaveta, Sadiq, Tino, Berwald, and Alfred," Ludwig's eyes looked over at Ivan, then looked immediately away, "would you kindly come with us?"

"Alright!" Alfred yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "Don't worry Artie! I'll protect you!" Arthur sighed and waved his hand uninterestedly.

"There is a sniper hidden in one of the closets Tino, and Elizaveta, there should be a frying pan hidden somewhere, you both can get those and meet us downstairs."

"Will you guys be Ok?" Michelle asked, grasping Matthew's arm.

"Of course! They have the hero on their side!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go Alfred," Sadiq said, pulling Alfred down the stairs. Roderich and the others followed after, bidding everyone who was left upstairs good luck and vise versa.

"Now… Where were we?" Gilbert said, turning back to Francis.

* * *

Tino carefully pulled the gun out of the closet where it had been tightly packed. "It should be loaded," Roderich said. Tino nodded and set the large thing on the ground and reached into the closet once again, this time pulling out a nice, shiny frying pan.

"Here you are Elizaveta," he said, handing over the kitchen ware.

"Thank you." Elizaveta took the frying pan and looked it over, wiping off the dust.

"If you're done," Sadiq said impatiently. Elizaveta resisted the urge to christen the new frying pan on the Turk's head, and instead, turned to Alfred and smiled, to which Roderich cleared his throat.

"Shall we?"

"Don't worry Roderich," Alfred began, putting a hand on the Austrian's shoulder, "I'm not gonna steal your wifey." Roderich rolled his eyes and walked forward, releasing himself from Alfred's grip. "I was just kidding!"

Berwald rubbed his wrists as he stood next to Tino on the landing of the stairs. Ludwig, Roderich, Elizaveta, and Alfred were downstairs, currently waiting for Francis' "army of mafioso's". Tino crouched down on the landing and set up his gun, peeking through the lens to see the front door and everyone else. He could just barely make out shadows and signaled Berwald who signaled everyone else.

And the first shot was fired.

Elizaveta attacked anyone who came into range with her frying pan. Sadiq punched and kicked all those Elizaveta missed. Roderich stayed a good distance away, firing his gun at the door and everyone walking through it. Ludwig stood by Roderich, glaring at passerby's and pointing his gun at them, making them shriek in terror.

Tino was on top the stairs, aiming and firing at anyone that threatened his friends. Berwald stood by his side, guarding him. Anyone who managed to get around Roderich and Ludwig was greeted by the giant Swede, and usually gave up without him having to pull his gun.

This would be easier than first thought.

* * *

"Hah! I give it five minutes!" Gilbert shouted, twirling the gun around. "What do you think Mattie?"

"I say ten. Alfred will probably do something to mess everything up," Matthew said, nuzzling Gilbird and resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Well you both are wrong. It will take twenty minutes. My Mafioso's are highly trained professionals, they won't lose so easy."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow. The three were currently seated on the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting patiently, listening to everything that happened downstairs as best as they could.

"Deal."

"And you Mattie?"

"Fine. But if I win, you need to stop bugging Gilbert," Gilbert chuckled and Matthew elbowed him in the stomach. "And Gilbert, you erase Alfred's debt."

"Fine, fine. But if I win, you need to stop flirting with Matthew."

"That's all you care about?" Matthew asked incredulously. "Aren't you going to make him stop bothering you?"

"Psh, no," Gilbert said, waving his hand as if shooing the thought away. "If we win, he'll have to leave me alone. And now Mattie… If I win, I get –"

"Please don't say anything sex related," Matthew pleaded.

"But –"

"No."

"Well if I win, _mon cher_ Matthew gets to come stay with me, and Gilbert, you will come too."

"Is everyone agreed?" Matthew asked. Gilbert and Francis nodded and all three of them looked over at Arthur and Ivan; Arthur looked nervously at a gold pocket watch and Ivan looked at Arthur with his childish smile, talking about something that just made Arthur even more nervous.

"Arthur's keeping time so we don't have to worry about anyone cheating. Hey Toni! You want in on thi – Toni?"

"Ve~ big brother dragged Antonio somewhere."

"Of course he did," Gilbert said, making gagging noises.

"Oh Gilbert, do not insult _l'amour_~" Francis said, beaming slightly. "Even though I wish that it was me with little Lovino. Although I wouldn't mind if Antonio joined as well." Matthew laughed nervously. Was this really happening?

"What's wrong Birdie?"

"Well," Matthew cleared his throat, "is this really it?" Francis and Gilbert looked at him inquisitively, not really understanding. "I mean... there was this huge fight and then all the things before that and then the standoff," Matthew shook his head. Focus. "Is this really how it's going to end? By betting on how long it will take for someone to come up here claiming victory?"

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other, then back at Matthew. "How else was it supposed to end?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew didn't respond. How _was _it supposed to end? Normally - in Alfred's movies - it ended with one person killing the other or one person going to jail or - but Francis and Gilbert were friends... Why would they kill each other or send the other to jail or fatally wound each other? Sure they got on each other's nerves but... now he saw. Neither or them could bring themselves to completely finish off the other, that's why Francis had Alfred - at least, that's what Matthew thought happened - beat up Gilbert.

"_Mon cher,_ its alright. We have had these battles before - although not as extreme, mostly we use words or I steal from Gilbert and tell him he must rejoin me to get the object back - but even so, we still respect each other and -"

"Hah!" Gilbert shouted. "_You_ respect _me_? You are so totally jealous of my awesomeness Francis. Your shitty mafia isn't as awesome without me and you know it!"

"Oh really?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really," Gilbert retorted. The two began to argue over whose mafia was better as Matthew looked on, incredibly confused. This was the norm - idiocy that is - but Matthew never thought that he would actually have to deal with it in large amounts.

"You are both wrong," Ivan said, walking over to the group. "The _bratva_ is the best, da?" And more arguing. Matthew escaped Gilbert's grasp and made his way over to Arthur who looked incredibly annoyed.

"What's the time?"

"Nine minutes," Arthur replied, eyes focused solely on the pocket watch.

"Crap, I might not win," Matthew said dejectedly.

"That's not true."

"What do you mean Arthur?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's been nine minutes for the past three minutes. There is no way anyone but you is winning."

Matthew blinked a few times. "What? Why?"

"Because you are the only one with reasonable demands," Arthur said simply. "Plus I don't like the French." Matthew nodded knowingly and slumped against the wall. How much longer would it take for someone to come up the stairs?

Not very long apparently, as loud and erratic footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Alfred?" Matthew called, standing up.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled, tackling his brother. "It was awesome! You should've seen it! Elizaveta and Sadiq were awesome! Elizaveta kept hitting people in the face with her frying pan! And Tino! And who knew Roderich was good with a gun? And Ludwig! Everyone ran away from him! It was awesome!" Matthew looked at his brother and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Th-that's great Al." He looked over at Francis and Gilbert, and then over to Arthur.

"Time?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"Ten minutes."

"Yes!" Matthew shouted. Gilbert and Francis put their heads down in defeat, and Alfred looked confusedly at his brother.

"What's going on Mattie?" Just then, everyone else appeared, looking tired and triumphant. Feliciano tackle-hugged Ludwig and demanded all the details. Yao stood and took out a cell phone.

"I guess I should call Kiku, aru."

"Tell him I said hi," Ludwig said, pretending to enjoy the hug. Yao nodded and walked down a hallway where it was quiet.

"So what now?" Roderich asked, passing a hand through his hair and wrapping an arm around Elizaveta's waist.

"A deal's a deal," Matthew said with a light smirk. Francis and Gilbert shrugged, what else could they do?

"Yes, that is right Mathieu. As promised, we will leave... tomorrow morning."

"Wait, what?" Gilbert asked incredulously. "Why tomorrow morning?"

"Because it is already so late _mon cher_. I need my beauty sleep."

"Get your beauty sleep somewhere else!"

"_Bruder_!" Ludwig warned.

"Fine," Gilbert said reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But your mafioso's need to go somewhere else."

"Fine, fine." Francis waved his hands in the air in surrender, then stood up and took out his phone.

"Damn am I tired," Alfred said, yawning and leaning on Matthew.

"Shall we call it a night then?" Matthew asked with a sigh.

"Let's," Roderich said, fixing his shirt.

"But _no_ _sex_!" Gilbert said, eyeing everyone. "The locks are still broken and no one wants to hear it. That goes for you West." Ludwig glared but the effect was lessened due to the fact that his face was a bright red. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and then to Gilbert with a defeated look and a 've~'. Matthew laughed nervously as Gilbert put an arm around his waist and yanked him away from Alfred and pulled him close.

"That also goes for you Gilbert," Roderich said. Gilbert's face dropped. He opened his mouth to speak but Roderich continued. "No buts." Gilbert closed his mouth and turned his head. Matthew chuckled slightly at the display and Elizaveta looked saddened by the rule, mumbling something about her camera that she hadn't used in a while.

* * *

Matthew was the last to awaken, but not by much. Everyone had been exhausted from the night before, especially those who actually did something, but that didn't stop them from waking up at around one o'clock in the afternoon - thirty minutes before Matthew. He swung his feet off the edge of the bed and got up and walked downstairs where, to his surprise, everyone was waiting. He carelessly rubbed his eyes as he took in the scene.

Elizaveta and Roderich sat together on the smaller of the arm chairs. Ludwig sat on the loveseat along with Lovino and Antonio, Feliciano sat on the floor in front of the tall blond, and Francis sat on one of the arms. Berwald and Tino sat comfortably in chairs that they brought from the dining room table. Arthur had also done the same and was sipping some tea. Ivan stood by the wall with his usual smile, this time fixated on a very uncomfortable looking Yao who was seated just a few feet away on a pillow. Sadiq sat in his beat up arm chair with Michelle sitting on one of the arms. Gilbert and Alfred sat on the floor and looked up at Matthew with expectant eyes.

"What's up guys?" he asked groggily.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked, raising and eyebrow. "We're waiting for you that's what's up."

"But… Why?"

"We want pancakes!" Alfred yelled.

"And I'm supposed to make them?" Now that seemed very unreasonable.

"Yes." Alfred and Gilbert said at the same time.

"For _everyone_?"

"Yes." They said again.

"Don't listen to them Matthew," Elizaveta said. "We already ate. They just want –"

"They just want a shit-load of pancakes," Sadiq finished. Elizaveta glared at him and he just smirked.

"Just make the pancakes Mattie!" Alfred whined.

Matthew sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly, turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Do you need some help Matthew?" Feliciano asked.

"No thanks Feliciano," he said with a smile.

"You sure? Feli and I wouldn't mind helping," Antonio said, ruffling Lovino's hair.

"No!" Gilbert and Alfred shouted.

"Hey _bastardi_! Stop yelling!" Alfred and Gilbert rolled their eyes and mimicked Lovino, which only the Italian even angrier and he began to yell, standing up from the loveseat. Antonio wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist to stop him from doing anything stupid. Arthur angrily swatted Alfred on the back of the head, making him stop and focus on the British man. Ivan chuckled at the scene and Yao looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Francis laughed and teased Lovino, making him blush. Ludwig and Roderich sighed, and Elizaveta gawked at the scene with big eyes. Sadiq laughed and Michelle joined him, sipping from her teacup. Tino laughed nervously and Berwald cracked a small smile.

Matthew sighed and walked off to the kitchen, dragging his feet. Once there, he took out the necessary ingredients and utensils and placed them neatly on the counter. As he worked, he couldn't help but smile. Sure the place house chaotic, crazy, unpredictable, not the safest place to be, and had the weirdest people living in it… But that was what he loved about it; the chaos, the people, the crazy scheming that went on. In the end, he was _really_ glad to be home.

* * *

**(A/N): Yay! Happy ending! Again, I'm _so_ sorry about the late update. I feel really bad about it *cries* But it was worth it. It was worth it, right? Hopefully it was worth it... Two more chapters to go; epilogue and omake, so look forward to those :) I love you all so much, thank you for all of your support :D**

**And about how it ended... It's Francis and Gilbert! Together they are two halves of a whole idiot! XD But you gotta love them.**

**Bratva: Slang for brotherhood. It's the name designating a range of organized crime syndicates in the former Soviet Union**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are loved :3**


	34. Epilogue

Sex, Drugs, and Money: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**(A/N): Ugh, I'm soooooo sorry for the extremely late update! School has been driving me crazy and hasn't given me any time to write, then writer's block, then my computer not working and just general lazyness. I realy am sorry. Please forgive me for the lateness. Hopefully the chapter makes up for everything.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Matthew walked grudgingly down the sidewalk carrying big bags of groceries. Did Gilbert really expect him to get food for _all_ of them? Especially now that they had more guests than before? He wasn't that strong. Everyone knew he wasn't that strong, so why did they make _him_ go?

Thank goodness he had one giant Swede who was incredibly kind! Berwald had offered to carry the bags for Matthew, which the Canadian greatly appreciated. Although, the real reason was because they would pass by _Kielo_, Matthew knew that for a fact.

After the whole incident with Francis, _Kielo_ had closed for a while – considering Ivan and Tino killed three people. Francis had taken care of it - feeling guilty about such a "_magnifique"_ restaurant being closed because of him – and asked the French government to cover it up. Tino had hired Arthur to fill that missing spot that had been there since before the incident and had found a way to give Alfred a job as well.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled, waving frantically, dropping the broom he was supposed to be using. Matthew turned bright red and waved back shyly. "'Sup Berwald? You gotta tell me how you got so big!" Berwald nodded and Matthew sighed and turned redder. Alfred could be so annoying sometimes. Thank goodness –

"Get back to work bloody git," Arthur said, smacking Alfred on the back of the head. Alfred turned around with a goofy smile on his face, then scooped up Arthur and kissed him. Matthew decided that this was the best time to leave and motioned to Berwald.

"Berwald?" He asked, looking around. _'Where did he go?'_ He looked back to his brother – who was now crouching on the ground, holding the back of his head, face scrunched in pain – and Arthur who was red faced and fuming. He turned his head to see Berwald by the door, talking to Tino. Matthew sighed again. Maybe he would just call a taxi and take the groceries all on his own so that Berwald could spend some time with Tino.

After the incident, everyone had been stuck in the house, installing new locks and doorknobs - replacing the broken ones - and cleaning the house of all the blood and remains of anything French. Despite Tino really wanting to help out – claiming that most of the bloodshed was from bullet wounds, most of which were inflicted by him – needed to watch over the cleaning and "re-opening" of his restaurant.

Matthew walked up to Berwald and greeted Tino with a smile who returned it with one of his own. "If you want, I can just take a taxi. It's no big deal."

Tino blushed and Berwald looked over at Matthew. "'S no pr'bl'm." He turned back to Tino and a tinge of red passed over his face. He gave a side-glance to where Alfred and Arthur were, still fighting, and then looked back. He nodded at Tino and slowly leaned closer, placing a small kiss atop the Finn's forehead, making him blush even more.

"_Näkemiin_," Tino said, waving shyly. Matthew waved as well, although more energetically, and he and Berwald made their way to the bus-stop that would take them all the way to the Beilschmidt house.

* * *

Gilbert sat wearily at his desk, his head resting on his arm that was laying on the desk. Finally, some peace and quiet! Ever since the fucking incident with Francis, Ludwig had been on his case, making sure he had ordered everything and had purchased all the tools needed.

"Why can't we just hire someone to do this?" Gilbert had asked his little brother.

"We already have someone," Ludwig replied, rubbing his temples. "Sadiq does all this remember?"

"Then why can't he do this?"

"He's with Kiku and Heracles. Apparently, he and Lars had a competition about tulips and Sadiq won, so he wanted to go and, um, 'rub it in the lazy sonuvabitch's face'."

"Fuck man!" Gilbert had yelled, collapsing face first onto the comfy couch. "Why doesn't he just ask the guy to come here? Would be a whole lot easier, plus we'd get a lot more done since they'll always be competing with each other."

"I don't think Heracles would come."

"Hah, you said 'come'." Gilbert laughed lazily, his voice muffled by the cushions. Ludwig then sighed and had the nerve – no – the _audacity_ to ask the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt how sex-deprived he was. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt was never sex-deprived!

"Maybe a little," he had replied, burying his face into the cushion so that his brother would not hear. Too bad it wasn't buried deep enough, because he heard Ludwig chuckle and walk away.

"Stupid little brother!" Gilbert mumbled, making circle's on the polished wood with his finger. "His boyfriend's _Italian_. Of course he's always gonna want to have sex!" He exclaimed, letting his head roll off of his arm and onto the desk.

"Um…" Someone said from the door. Gilbert immediately knew who it was, the low volume of the voice gave it away.

"Come on in Mattie," he said unenthusiastically, motioning for Matthew to sit in the chair directly in front of his desk, then going back to making little circles.

"Does this have to do with Ludwig and asking you how sex-deprived you are?" Matthew asked, taking a seat.

"I am _not_ sex-deprived!" Gilbert blurted out. "I can have anyone I want, whenever I want."

"Except my brother!" Alfred said from the doorway with a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah? How often do you and Artie go at it?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred blushed. "W-we do it all the time! Yeah. Like, just the other day I _totally_, like, well, you know –"

"Please stop," Gilbert pleaded, covering his ears. "You sound like Feliks."

Alfred gasped over-dramatically and made a horrified face. "Not Feliks!"

"I'm going to shoot you," Gilbert threatened. Matthew sighed and snuck out of the room, not wanting to deal with the two fighting right after getting back from grocery shopping.

Roderich walked in to the office just as Matthew exited and cleared his throat, stopping Alfred and Gilbert from arguing. "Gilbert, we need to talk about the expenses."

"Can't we do this later?" Gilbert whined, letting his hands fall on the desk.

"No."

"Hey! Hey Roddy!" Alfred called. Roderich sighed. "Roddy! How often do you and Elizaveta go at it?" Roderich's face became a bright red and he turned away from Alfred.

"Jesus Jones, give it a re-"

"Often enough," Roderich said, fixing his tie, his face still red.

Alfred whistled and put his hands on his hips. "Well I'll be damned."

"Shit Roddy. You better thank Mattie and me for getting her excited all the time."

"You're so vulgar. Now, about the expenses." It was clear Roderich did not want to talk about sex anymore. Gilbert and Alfred let out a sigh and Gilbert flipped open a little book that was on his desk. Alfred moved one of the chairs to the side and sat down, maybe something fun would happen. "The new locks were quite pricey. We needed a lot of supplies to clean off the blood and plus we need to pay the government for cleaning up the bodies at Tino's restaurant. We also need to pay back Tino."

"We already paid him back!" Gilbert exclaimed. "We let him have the fucking rifle after all! Do you know how much those are worth?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich said, clearly not understanding.

"So you let him keep the rifle?" Alfred said, wishing he had some chips or something. Maybe Matthew bought some when he was at the store…

"Yeah. You saw how he uses that thing! Two little automatics won't cut it for him!"

"What?" Roderich asked. "I thought we let him keep the sniper." Did he get it wrong? Gilbert and Alfred looked at him with confused expressions. "We let him keep the sniper, not the rifle." Roderich said again. Maybe he wasn't clear the first time.

"Dude," Alfred said in disbelief. "It's a _sniper rifle._ Not a sniper. I mean, you could probably call it either or but…it's a rifle Roddy." Alfred laughed quietly as Roderich turned red once again. Gilbert on the other hand, laughed loudly and pointed at Roderich.

"Roddy, leave the weapons info to the experts like me and Tino."

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you?" Roderich sighed and left before he could embarrass himself further and the fight broke into a physical one. _'So it's a rifle. Must make note of that.'_

* * *

Matthew wandered the halls silently, occasionally passing someone who was cleaning up. He offered to help a couple of times but each time he was turned away and thanked for doing the shopping. He walked up the stairs to possibly clean some of the rooms, stopping a couple of times to find a broom and a mop.

"Ve~ Ludwig~"

"What is it Feliciano?" Ludwig asked with an exasperated sigh. Matthew came to a halt and looked ahead of him where he saw Ludwig and Feliciano, possibly fixing a lock.

"What does this thing do?" Feliciano asked, holding up a drill bit. Ludwig sighed and put down the screwdriver he was using to screw in the new locks.

"You put that in the drill and you can use it when you need to screw in something. But it depends on what you need to do."

"Can I play with it?" Matthew chuckled and Ludwig and Feliciano looked over at him. "Ve~ Matteo~" Feliciano said with a bright smile. Ludwig nodded slightly and turned back to the doorknob. "You want to play too Matthew?"

"Feliciano, I don't think you should play with that." Feliciano's face fell and Matthew began to panic. "Y-you could hurt someone. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"Ve~ No," Feliciano said quickly, putting the drill bit down.

Matthew chuckled again, bid farewell to the both of them and headed towards his and Gilbert's room. It looked smaller now, considering it had two people's belongings but it was still Gilbert's room. That was blatantly obvious.

He felt weird, always walking into Gilbert's room, and he still wasn't used to doing so. Occasionally he would walk into his and Alfred's – now empty – room and then remember he wasn't supposed to be there. It was a strange feeling, not being with his brother, but considering Alfred would let himself into the house whenever he pleased - even at ungodly hours - it wasn't going to be that much different from before.

"Matthew," Elizaveta called. Matthew turned around and saw the Hungarian at the door. "Can you help out outside? We're kind of short on people since Sadik left."

"Of course. No pro-"

"Do you think he'll take pictures?" Elizaveta interrupted, interlocking her fingers and staring up into space. "Kiku always sends me pictures! Sadiq and Heracles supposedly hate each other but I've seen the way they stare! Or maybe –"

Matthew decided to stop listening. So Kiku was like Elizaveta? Who knew? … Probably everyone but him. He sighed and nodded as he looked back at Elizaveta to see she had finished talking.

"Great! Gilbert will meet you there!" Matthew could've sworn he saw Elizaveta beaming. _'Better keep a look out for anything shining in the distance.'_ He warned himself.

* * *

Matthew trudged through the mud and toiled away with his meek arms, waiting for Gilbert to come up behind him and do God knows what.

"Mattie!" There it was. Gilbert tackled the poor Canadian to the floor and slammed their lips together.

"Ow! Gilbert, cut it out!"

"Never," Gilbert smirked, planting another kiss. Things got hot quickly and Matthew had the strangest feeling that they were being watched. Then Gilbert's phone rang and he grudgingly answered it. "What the fuck do you want?" he yelled. "Dammit Braginski! Stop calling! Alfred is not here and I don't have the moron's number so quit it!" He angrily hung up the phone and went back to Matthew.

And somewhere in the distance, the familiar sound of a camera taking a picture could be heard.

* * *

**(A/N): And that's it! I never know how to end stories so I hope it was alright. And once again, I'm REALLY sorry about the late update! **

**Thank you to everyone who read and commented and stuck with me through this crazy story! I really appreciate all your criticism and encouragement! All the reviews really kept me going! Thank you again!**

**I'm going to try and finish the omake and upload it whenever I can. Hopefully it won't take that long... But anyway, thanks again. And for people interested in what happened in the past, I have the ****prequal up titled 'Getting away with Murder' I would really love it if you guys checked it out :3**

**Nakemiin: Goodbye**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated**


End file.
